Jealous Much
by Urfavgirl
Summary: When Gunther and Tinka's grandma leaves them her house, the group goes down to Florida. Their summer of fun turns into drama filled problems. Rocky gets a boyfriend which throws Logan off, especially after he tells her how he feels...twice. Will everything get back to normal once they leave or will the drama follow them? Mostly Rogan, and Tynka, Gece a little bit of Deucina.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi readers this is my first fan fiction so I hope you like it. Oh and I do not own shake it up or its characters **___

**Chapter 1**

**Rocky POV **

"Hey, hey, hey" I said climbing through my best friends CeCe's window. I saw her walking to the kitchen looking like a hot mess. "CeCe, why aren't you dressed, we have to be at school in half an hour." She groaned and grabbed her favorite cereal Ultra Fiber Flakes. Then she grabbed an empty bowl and a carton of milk. I leaned on the wall, put one hand on my hip and stared at her.

She poured her cereal and milk clueless to the fact that nothing came out. She lifted the spoon to her mouth and that caught her attention. "Ugh you see that's the problem! Ever since Jeremy proposed to my mom last week, little scooter has done nothing but become an even more pain!" Logan just moved in to the Jones apartment along with his father and CeCe has been doing nothing but complain about it since.

In my opinion Logan wasn't that bad. I mean he did act a little cocky sometimes but it was sort of… cute. That doesn't mean I like him though. Just because he has long perfect hair and deep beautiful hypnotizing eyes, and a body to die for doesn't mean I like him.

"Come on CeCe don't you think you're acting a little overdramatic?" She glared at me. "HE ATE ALL MY CEREAL!" I rolled my eyes. "Ty's been doing that ever since he was six. That's what having an older sibling all is about." I stated. She pouted. "You're supposed to be on my side Rocky." Before I could say anything, Logan jogged through the door drenched in sweat.

"Woo! That was a nice run hey Rocky, _Cissy_." He said CeCe's name with disgust. CeCe stomped over to him and pointed a finger in his face. "Listen _Little_ _Scooter_ next time you touch my cereal, you will wake up and that mop on top of your head you call hair will be G-O-N." I sighed at her snide remark. Logan laughed in her face. "Call me when you learn to spell above a first grade level so we can have a decent argument." With that he walked away.

I walked up to CeCe who was standing there arms crossed. "CeCe we're gonna be late so hurry up. I'm not about to let my perfect record get ruined because you and your brother can't set your differences aside." "B-"she started. "No buts now go." Without another word she walked to her room to get ready. Sometimes I have to be a little hard on my best friend but I do it for her sake.

We were getting our stuff out of our lockers when behind us we heard, "I am Gunther." "I am Tinka." "And we are ze Hessenheffers!" we groaned and turned around. I turned to CeCe nodding and she smiled. "I am Rocky." "I am CeCe." "And we DON'T CARE!" They gasped looking offended. "If you to want to be rude then I guess you don't want to hear about what we vanted to tell you." Gunther said starting to walk away. I looked over at CeCe she looked confused, which wasn't unusual, and so did I. We followed them.

"We're listening." I said. Tinka smiled. "You were brother twin, they are nosy." We rolled our eyes. "Okay, our great grandmamma has a house in the wooden community in this private place in Florida. She said we can use it while she's away for a month. The best part is she said we can invite friends." My eyes bulged out. "Ahhhhhhh!" CeCe and I shrieked. Tinka rolled her eyes. "Don't get your horses tied in a long bow," don't ask me, sometimes I don't understand half the words that come out that girl's mouth. "We thought about it and realized, sadly we have no friends. So we told her we would bring a bunch of freaks from school."

Even though Tinka just insulted us right now, I don't care because CeCe and I were too busy dancing and singing, "We're going to Florida, Florida oh yeah Florida". Ty, Deuce, Logan, and Dina walked over to us. "Why are you guys dancing in the middle of the hallway?" Ty asked. We stopped and realized people were staring but we were too excited to care. "This is gonna be the best summer ever because Gunther and Tinka are letting us use their great grandma's house in FLORIDA and we're all invited!" CeCe shrieked.

Everyone's face lit up. "Seriously, Florida and we're all invited? No way man, that's awesome!" Deuce said. Then CeCe stopped cheering. "Not everyone can go. Gunther and Tinka doesn't even know little scooter so why should **HE** be allowed to come?" CeCe is my best friend and I love her but sometimes she can be really cruel. I don't know what was going through my head at the time but I found myself standing up for Logan. "Come on CeCe. Don't be like that. It's almost summertime and all everyone wants to do is have some fun so you and Logan can avoid each other the whole time. It wouldn't be right if he stayed here alone while everyone is down in Florida." I looked at Logan and he smiled. I smiled back a felt my cheeks heating up into a blush." Ty looked at us back and forth and scowled. I quickly looked away. CeCe sighed. "Fine but only cause you want him to come. You act like you have a crush on him. Wait, do you?" Everyone looked at me.

**Logan POV**

CeCe just asked Rocky if she has a crush on me and now everyone is waiting for her to answer. I was smirking the whole time. I like Rocky. I mean she's hot. No wait she deserves a better word. She's…beautiful. The way hey wavy brown hair falls down her face and how perfectly toned her skin is. Her amazing long legs and the ways she dances, I mean this girl is perfect.

"What-I don't like Logan-psh-come on CeCe-psh" she finally said. I felt like a piece of my heart break off. But everyone just shrugged it off everyone but Ty. He kept staring at his sister and she kept looking away. The bell rang causing everyone to go a different direction.

I had one AP class with Rocky and that was algebra I. A girl sat in front of me separating us. I needed to talk to her. Even though she made it perfectly clear today that she didn't like me I felt like I owed her, I had to tell her I feel about her. I felt like if I didn't I would be denying her the truth and that is something I couldn't do to her. But I do plan on charming her with my good looks, dashing smile and awesome personality. Oh and I can't forget my hair. I ripped of a piece of paper from my notebook and wrote her a note. I aimed it to land on her desk. I hope she says yes.

**Rocky POV**

Mr. Lewis was talking about Pythagorean Theorem and I was taking notes when a folded piece of paper landed on my desk. I turned around to see who threw it and my eye caught Logan's. He winked at me. I can't believe he winked at me with those big, beautiful, brown eyes. Logan is so cute. That doesn't mean I like him though. I mean I can't because he's my best friends brother, we would never have a chance. I picked up the note and unfolded it my heart beating faster than the speed of light.

_**Rocky I need to talk to you; you don't have to if you feel uncomfortable but can you meet me at Crusty's after school? I'll be there 'til 5:00. **_

_**Love Logan.**_

Even after school, I couldn't get over what the letter said. Logan Hunter wanted to talk to ME. What did he want to talk about? Why did he want to talk to me? What could he possibly want with me? Why did he want to meet at Crusty's? All these were questions that were going on through my head the whole day. My favorite part though was when he said he said _Love_ _Logan_. Eeeee!

I felt someone punch my arm. "ROCKY! Are you even listening to me?" CeCe said. I didn't even know she was talking. "I'm sorry CeCe I was just…thinking." I said. She looked quizzically at me. "I've noticed. You've been dozing off all day. What I was saying was do you want to go to my house after school to do each other's nails?" Oh no not today I had to meet up with Logan. "Umm, today wouldn't be good. I have…to go to the library. There's this really big test coming u-""And I'm not interested." She said. Normally I would've gotten annoyed but today all I did was let out a sigh of relief. "I'll just call Dina over." She closed her locker and turned to leave. I finished getting my books and went to fix myself in the bathroom. I didn't want to look like a mess before I went to meet Logan. That doesn't mean I like him though.

By the time I got to Crusty's, he was already there. He waved at me and I smiled waving back making my way over to him. I slid in the booth next to him. We sat there in silence for a moment until I said, "So you wanted to talk to me?" he looked down at me like he was relieved that I spoke first. When he spoke, his tone was serious. "First I have to say thank you for standing up for me this morning when _Cissy_ was being a real…pain. Second, you look really nice today," I blushed at his compliment and looked down. Is it getting hot in here or is it just me? "And third, this one also has to do with this morning; I know you already said you don't like me but I never got to tell you how I feel," oh no he's gonna tell me how much he hates me for saying that, if only he knew the truth. "I have to know that I at least tried so here's goes nothing, Rocky Blue, I like you. Not just a simple like but I _**really**_ like you." I sat there. I must not be hearing him clearing because I think he just said he likes me. No he said he _**really**_ likes me. I sat there dumfounded not saying anything.

"Rocky, are you gonna say anything?" I heard him say. I continued to sit there. The guy that I have been crushing on since he got here just told me he likes me. No, wrong again he **really** likes me. Why am I not doing anything? Tell him you feel the same way go ahead, **TELL HIM.** When I finally spoke, I couldn't believe the words that were coming out of my mouth.

**Sorry for the cliffhanger but I have to keep you guys wanting more. Review and tell me if I should continue with this**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own shake it up. Enjoy**

**Chapter 2**

**Logan POV**

"Look Logan I'm sorry but, I don't think this would work. I mean you're my best friend's brother and I **have** a brother who you're friends with so I don't think he would like that idea. I'm flattered that you like me, really, but I just can't do this. I'm sorry."

Have you ever had your heart ripped out of your chest while you're still alive then have it thrown into the street only to be run over by a semi-truck? Then eaten by a pack of hungry hyenas who's laughing throughout the whole thing, later for it to be left there alone to slowly stop beating? Well that's what I just experienced while I listened to Rocky tell me that. I knew she didn't like me before but to hear it again for the second time like _**that**_, I died inside. Now it was my turn to be silent and I was.

To make things worst she added, "I have to go." Then she ran out. I sat there trying to saturate what just happened. I didn't just get rejected, oh no, I got much more than that. I think I would've started crying if I wasn't in public.

**Rocky POV**

I ran out before I could break down and cry in front of him. I know, I know, I know, that was stupid, really stupid. I like the guy SOOO much but I knew we wouldn't be able to work. I had to save all the heartache and tears. But to my surprise all of it was already happening as I ran home.

I kept myself in my room and let the tears flow. The worst thing of all was the look on his face when I told him that. He looked as if someone really did cut off all his hair, crushed. But I did it for us. Eventually, Ty and CeCe would've found out and try to break us up. I just knew it. And with me being so stubborn I have to stop it before it happened.

After about an hour of crying someone knocked on my door.

"Go away." I tried to shout but instead I heard myself cry out in a hoarse voice.

"Rocky, are you okay? You've been in that room all day." Ty's voice answered.

I didn't say anything and then I heard my door creep open. He sat at the foot of my bed. I kept my face down on my pillow. "Why were you crying, I heard you when I walked past here." I didn't lift my head up but I said, "I'm fine." He scoffed. "The sooner you tell me the better. Is it boy trouble?" My head jerked up at the comment. How did he know? I never expected him to know about this stuff because usually Ty **is** the boy trouble.

I shrugged it off quickly. "It's not a problem anymore I took care of it." He then did a dramatic sigh. "That's good, I thought I would have to kick someone's ass." I laughed and sat crossed legged on my bed. Ty always knew how to make me smile when I'm down.

"Now that you're in a good mood again, what happened today between you and Logan?" I froze. Did he know? He answered my question as if reading my thoughts. "I mean in the hallway today. What was that whole smiling back and forth thing?" Wooh! He didn't know thank God.

"Oh that was nothing, I was just tired of the fighting so before they started going off on each other I stopped it." It wasn't a total lie just not the whole truth. He still looked hesitant though.

"It looked like it was something. Is there something going on between you and Logan I should know about?" he asked. I looked down sadness draping over me again. "There's nothing going on between us." I sighed. He got up. "Good, cause I wouldn't allow it." When he left I whispered to myself, "I already blew that chance."

**Logan POV**

We're going to Florida. Whoopee. I know I should be more excited about this but I'm not anymore. After what happened between Rocky and I, being around her made me sent off mixed emotions. I felt sad, hurt, angry, depressed, but mainly I continued to feel love. I was dragging my suitcase out of the building putting it into the car.

"Little Scooter come help me!" CeCe yelled. That girl had some serious problems. She packed not one, not two, but FOUR suitcases. We were only gonna be gone for a month and she packed her whole closet.

"Do you really need all those clothes?' I asked her.

She rolled her eyes. "All these aren't my clothes. Those two have all my summer clothes and these two have my summer make up." She said smiling as if what she said was the tiniest bit intelligent.

I sighed not having the time or energy to fight with her. I picked up her stuff and put it into the car.

The plan was to meet Gunther, Tinka, Deuce and Dina at the airport at 11:00. It was 10:05 it would take just about an hour to get there depending on traffic. I put the last of CeCe's stuff into the car when Rocky and Ty walked out.

"What's up man?" Ty said putting his stuff in the back.

"Hey," was all I said. I was about to get into the car when I saw rocky struggling with her suitcases. She only had two but they were pretty big. I sighed and walked over to her grabbing the suitcases without acknowledging her. She walked up behind me.

"Thank you." She said. Hearing her voice again made my heart beat faster and my body tense up. I got a hold of myself. "Whatever." I walked away.

**CeCe POV **

Ty was in the driver's seat and Logan was in the passenger seat. I was sitting in the back with Rocky.

"I still can't believe we're going to Florida!" I shrieked. Rocky smiled at me.

"As soon as we get there, I'm going tanning." Rocky let out a low laugh. "You do that CeCe. But when I get there, I'm gonna find a nice spot on the beach, sit under an umbrella and read a good book."

I groaned. I love Rocky and all but she can be a real nerd sometimes. "Rocky, you can't bring school to vacation. This is our time to have fun enjoy a whole new state. When do you think we'll ever have the chance to go to Florida ever again?' then I saw a smile creep up across her face. "CeCe I'm joking. We're gonna have some fun in the sun!"

I can't believe I'm stuck sitting here with Gunther! I feel like I've been set up. The orders were Deuce and Logan, Ty and Tinka, me and Gunther, and then Rocky and Dina. Logan insisted switching with someone when he found out that he was supposed to sit with Rocky. He was acting like a big jerk not wanting to sit next to her. He should be glad to sit next to someone like Rocky. Dina finally decided to switch with him wanting to sit next to Rocky.

I turn my head to see Gunther staring at me with a big stupid grin across his face. "What are you smiling for? You act like you've just found out there are goats in Florida." He continued to smile.

"Nope I'm just happy to sitting next to my little cookie!" Ugh I hate when he calls me that. "You know tiny red heads aren't usually my type but I see you're trying very hard to make it that way babeeeeeeeeeeee!" I groaned. This is going to be a long trip.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the nice reviews guys since you've been so nice here's another chapter. I do not own shake it up**

**Chapter 3**

**Rocky POV**

We drove up to this massive grey mansion. In the center was a big round pool so we had to drive around it to get to the front. All the girls shrieked with joy. I cannot believe the Hessenheffers have a house like this in their family. Maybe we should be nicer to them. I completely forgot all about Logan and how rude he's been acting toward me.

Everyone jumped out and ran into the house. The inside was even bigger than the outside if that was even possible. "This summer is gonna be dope!" I heard Ty say

Everyone ended up with their own rooms. I really wanted a room with CeCe but after I saw my enormous bathroom, I was glad I didn't have to share it. I started unpacking and putting things away. I set up my make-up, my curling and straightening iron then I unpacked my clothes. I took so long to organize everything because well, I'm neat freak.

I finally walked out headed towards the other guys when I bumped into something hard. I almost fell back but the thing held my waist keeping me from falling.

"I'm so sorr-"I looked up into the warm eyes of none other than Logan Hunter. His face was emotionless but he continued looking at me with those big beaut-what am I saying?!

He gently let me go and walked away…again. That's the second time today! He can't seriously still be mad at over what happened two weeks ago. I was over it and he should be too. Wait am really I over it?

I dragged myself down the stairs in a daze. "Rocky are you okay?" I heard CeCe ask worryingly. I looked over at Logan to answer her. "I'm fine." It came out a bit harsher than expected. But I was getting really annoyed with Logan.

"Okay, here is the dilly wily silly peoples. You can do whatever you want. If you need to go somewhere, there's a 24/7 chauffer outside. And yes my little cookie that means he's here all day every day." Gunther winked at CeCe and she hissed at him.

As we were getting ready to go our separate these three **SMOKING HOT** shirtless dudes with perfect six packs walked in.

**Logan POV**

Three guys walked in looking like they just jumped off an episode of Teen Wolf. They only wore shorts. Dudes, put some clothes on!

"Gunther, how you been man, whatcha you doing here?" the one in the middle said.

The guy in the right was American; he had blond hair and dark blue eyes. The guy in the left was Latino. He had black spiky hair with brown eyes. And the guy in the middle was African American. He had dark brown hair with dark brown eyes.

Gunther laughed nervously and smiled what he said next shocked everyone in the room. "Trevor, what's up man how you been?" It wasn't really his words that shocked us it was more his accent. He was talking normal English!

Everyone in the room thought the same thing and you could tell by the look on their faces, he finally dropped that RIDICULOUS accent.

"Oh you know I'm doing good as usually. But I thought you moved up to Chicago whatcha you doing back here?" Trevor answered.

"I thought I'd come visit for the summer and decided to bring a couple of friends."

In the corner I could hear CeCe sneer. "Now we're his friends." He turned and scowled at her. Gunther introduced all of us. "This is Rocky, Ty, CeCe, Dina, Deuce, Logan and you know Tinka."

Trevor looked around at all of us, when he got to Rocky a huge grin spread across his face. He walked up to her.

"It's nice meeting everyone but I think I'm mostly interested in _**you**_." He took her hand and kissed it. I cringed. Who does he think he is? Did he seriously just walk up to _**MY**_ Rocky and make a move on her? Yeah I said it _**MY **_Rocky. I know she said she wasn't interested…twice but I still felt love for her.

I expected her to push him away or tell him she's not interested but all she did was giggle and blush furiously. Really Rocky? I guess I need to make a fool of myself again because someone needs to stop this and no one was stepping up. Before I could do or say anything, Ty stepped in between them.

That's what I'm talking about! Finally someone has some sense to stop this!

"Take it down a notch will you Mr. Hand kisser, that's my little sister you're making a move on." He said. I saw Rocky roll he eyes and cross her arms. She looked annoyed. Didn't she want someone to stop him?

Trevor's smile remained unchanged.

"I'm sorry, man. You're lucky to have such a beautiful sister though." He said looking over and winking at Rocky. Oh don't listen to this crap Ty. Not that Rocky wasn't beautiful because trust me she is. But coming from him it sounded like a bunch of bull.

He continued talking. "Let me make it up to you. I have some go karts outside feel free to take it for a spin if you need. There's enough for everyone."

Ty's expression did a 360 spin. "GO KARTS?! You know what Trevor, I like you. Have fun with my sister." He started running to the door then stopped. "But not too much fun and don't break her heart or I can kill you." With that he ran out the door. Everyone else headed out along with the two other teen wolves.

WHOAH, WHOAH, WHOAH HOLD UP! Did Ty really just give Rocky away to that wannabe male model for a go kart? Has this world gone mad? He can't be serious!

Trevor held out his hand and Rocky took it without hesitation. This is an outrage! Did she already forget the moment we had less than ten minutes ago?

I reluctantly followed them out. But by the time I got outside it was too late. I saw Rocky seated on one side and he jumped into the other. With his arm around her, they drove off. Am I really losing her before I even got her?

**Rocky POV **

Trevor took everyone to his house which was right next door to ours. I never knew it was possible but his house made the one we were staying at look like a shed. It was probably five times bigger than ours. He had a colossal pool (so did we but his was bigger) and a race track which we all used to race our goo karts.

He invited everyone inside so now we're sitting in his enormous living room. I was sitting next to him with his arm around me.

I know I just met him and all but Trevor is sooooo cute!

**Not as cute as Logan**

My conscious pushed through.

_Get out of my head you're really annoying me right now_

**So now the truth is annoying**

I pushed my conscious to the back of my head. Dina was asking Trevor a question. "So this is actually your own house?" he smiled a cute smile. "Technically in papers it's my parent's house but they gave it to me because they aren't always around and when they are, they stay back at our other house. I preferred this one since its right in front of the beach so they offered it and I took it."

CeCe was next to talk. "That is so cool that you're parent's trust you with your own house. My mom doesn't even trust me with my little brother." We all laughed.

"That's because every time she does, you call me to babysit for you while you go shopping." Tinka said using an American accent. Gunther and Tinka were speaking normal English and it was kind of weird but they sounded good. I'm glad they finally dropped that ridiculous accent. I have to remind myself to ask them why they did it though later on.

We talked for a few more hours. We told Trevor and his friends about us and he told us about him. I learned that he is seventeen, on his senior year. His full name was Trevor Jackson. He played football and basketball for his school. He was born and raised in Florida. **(THIS IS JUST FOR THE STORY I DON'T KNOW IF THIS IS TRUE) **He enjoyed surfing as a hobby**. **When they asked him what other things he was interested in, he said **ME**! I couldn't even look at him in the eye. I just kept blushing.

It was getting late so we all went home. That's when I realized, Logan never showed up. I wonder why he didn't come.

**Why did you miss him because I did?**

I ignored my conscious hoping it would go away. When it did I smiled.

"Ooh, look whose smiling. You must be thinking about Trevor! He really likes you." CeCe guessed. I blushed at his name. Wow, I've been blushing a lot these days.

"For once in her life the redhead is not wrong." Tinka said making CeCe smile then frown realizing she was both complimented and insulted.

After a long nice shower I got ready for bed. I turned on the TV and flipped through it until I found MTV. Teen wolf was on. I heard a knock on the door wondering who it could be.

"Come in." I allowed. The door slowly opened to the face of the last person I expected.

"Can I talk to you?" Logan asked.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own shake it up **

**Chapter 4**

**Logan POV**

"Can I talk to you?" I asked walking into Rocky's room. She hesitates at first but then agreed to it. I am really stupid for doing this a second time but I had to tell her that I didn't trust Trevor and that I didn't want her being with some else.

I sat at the foot of her bed and then realized what she watching. Teen Wolf really, it explain why she was interested in that Trevor guy. She turned off the TV and turned her attention to me.

I took a heaping breath and began. "Look Rocky, I know we already talked about this and you made yourself, _pretty_ clear that you don't like but-"I got cut off.

"Logan stop, I didn't mean it like that. I never said I didn't like you," Am I hearing this right?

**Shut up and listen.**

My conscious warned.

"What I meant was there are too many things that could go wrong and I don't want to take the chance of that happening." I barely listened to that second part. My mind kept floating back to what she said before.

A smirk appeared on my face. "So you do like me?"(**5,000 word sorry had tell you'll that)**

She rolled her eyes but smiled. "Yes Logan I like that doesn't mean-"She couldn't finish because I jumped up and kissed her. Sparks flew everywhere around us and I got a tingly feeling all round me. It didn't take long before she started to kiss back. I kissed her hungrily, deeply, and full of lust. The kiss said things that words couldn't. She started moving back laying on her pillow and I moved on top of her combing my fingers through her hair. She deepened the kiss and I pulled her closer to me. I licked her bottom lip practically begging for entrance and she let me. We fought for dominance and when I won, I abused my power searching every inch of her perfect mouth. When I heard her let out a soft mouth I smiled knowing I pleased her.

We broke apart gasping for air. She stared at me astonished. "You taste like cherries." I smirked at her. Before I knew it a hand slapped the side of my cheek HARD. I'm not talking about a little slap, this was full on.

I held my stinging cheek. "Ow, Rocky what was that for?" I don't get it, was it my comment? How do we go from having the best kiss in the world to her abusing my face?!

"You kissed me!" she shouted. "You kissed my right back!" I yelled. She glared at me and shook her head. Then her eyes became glassy.

Oh no she's about to cry. I made the love of my life cry. What did I do though?

**Great job Logan, can't you do anything right?**

_Shut up and get out of my head!_

I sat down next to her and tried putting an arm around her but she moved away shaking her head.

"I can't do this Logan. I can't let this happen. Please just go." A tear slid down her cheek and before I could wipe it off she quickly wiped the back of her hand across her face. I moved closer but she moved back.

"Rocky pl-"I tried.

"Logan, GET OUT!" She screamed making me jump back.

_What do I do now? _I asked.

My conscious never answered me so I did what she wanted and left.

**Ty POV**

We're at the beach with Trevor and it was perfect weather to go out and surf. I've never done it before but hey I'm Ty Blue there's really nothing I can't do.

"Okay guy's here's what we should do," CeCe said.

Tinka scoffed. " Taking advice from that one, no thank you." I've got to say, I dig this knew English accent Tinka's was using. It made her ten times hotter.

CeCe rolled her eyes. "Anyways, I think we should pair up."

"I call Tinka." I claimed. I looked over at her and winked. She looked at me and smiled. I have that affect on girls. But Tinka isn't just any other girl. The way I feel about her, I've never felt before. I've felt like this ever since our date which Gunther paid me to go on but in the end I gave him his money back. I tried going out with other girls but none of them come close to making me feel the way I do with Tinka.

"I got Deucey." Dina said. Sometimes, I wonder who the man in that relationship is.

"I got Rocky." I heard two voices call at the same time. Everyone looked over at Logan and Trevor. Usually when we had to pair up, Rocky and Logan would've been paired together. But Trevor's here now and he has a thing for my sister so I think Logan should've backed off.

"Okay Rocky make a decision." I said.

Rocky was standing in the middle of both. She walked over to Trevor and entwined her fingers in his. Aww my little sisters growing up, she actually likes someone. I looked over at Logan and saw anger and jealously in his eyes. He's probably just mad he doesn't have a partner now.

"CeCe that means you have to choose between Logan and Gunther." Deuce pointed out.

CeCe ran over to Gunther. "Not even in your dreams little scooter."

Gunther looked down and smirked at her. "Couldn't stay away could you babeeeee?" CeCe pretended to gag and we all laughed, well everyone but Logan. Rejected twice under a minute, that's gotta be cold.

After Tinka and I removed the wax from our board, we hit the waves. Like I said before, I've never surfed but how hard can it be?

We saw a wave and Tinka automatically swam for it. I was about to follow but then swam the opposite direction. Tinka jumped up and started riding the wave when she saw that I wasn't next to her anymore. I didn't know she knew how to surf.

"Ty what happened, did you chicken out?" She taunted.

I frowned. "No, I just let you have this one but the next ones mine. " I lied. She paddled back over to me and smiled mischievously.

"Great cause here comes a really big one." I looked over and my eyes got wide. In front of me was a 15 foot wave. I gulped. "You don't have to do it Ty if you just admit you're scared." She did not just go there.

"You're gonna wish you never said that." I started running to the water then stopped and turned back. I grabbed her waist and kissed her. It only lasted 5 seconds but that didn't stop me from feeling the spark. I smiled at her.

"Just in case something happens." She stood there, oblivious to what just happened.

I got on the board and started paddling. I've watched a lot of surf movies, and I've seen people surf. It didn't look too hard. Once I was close enough, I closed my eyes and stood up. I felt myself being lifted and I looked down.

"Ty you're doing, you're riding a wave!" I heard Tinka yell.

She was right. I was riding a wave. I WAS RIDING A WAVE!

"I'm the king of the w-"I found myself losing my balance. I fell off my board but my head banged on it really hard before I fell into the water. Water engulfed my lungs .The last thing I heard was Tinka shouting my name then I blacked out.

**It's a bit short sorry but I'm if I get ten reviews by today, I'll post another one up today. But I want you guys to tell me who your favorite character is on Shake it up! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I DO NOT OWN SHAKE IT UP (A GIRL CAN ONLY WISH THOUGH)**

**Chapter 5**

I would feel air being blown into my lungs then it would stop and my chest would start getting pumped. I don't know what was happening but this went on for quite a few minutes.

I felt something coming up and I coughed opening my eyes. Water fell from my mouth. I looked around and saw a bunch of people crowded around me in a circle and a blonde girl on her knees next to me.

"What happened, who are you people and why are you around me?"" I asked. Everyone gasped and I saw the tall brunette crying. The blond was starting crying too.

"Ty please try to remember us. I'm your little sister don't you remember me?" the brunette asked. She started crying more heavily now.

I backed away from them. "I don't know who you people are. Someone please tell me what's going on here!" I demanded.

The brunette continued sobbing harder and a dark skinned boy pulled her away and hugged her. I'm guessing that was her boyfriend.

The blond spoke next. "We were surfing and there was a big wave. You decided to prove to me that you could ride it. At first you were doing great but then you lost your balance and hit your head on the board. In think you lost your memory."

"According to these test, Tyler Blue hit what you call his cerebrum. That's the part of the brain that stores all the memories. When Tyler hit his head on that board, it caused a mild shock to freeze up the cerebrum." The doctor announced walking into the room.

"So can we fix it? You said it was a mild shock so that means it can only be temporary." The brunette who is claimed to be my sister said. She must e really smart to know all that.

The doctor smiled at her. "You are correct Ms. Blue. In about one month tops Mr. Tyler Blue should have his full memory back." Everyone in the room sighed and a rock was lifted off my shoulder.

"But wait, there are things we can do to jog his memory back faster right?" My sister asked again.

The doctor only sighed. "In some cases that may be true but I think Tyler's process can only be healed in a course of a month. But you can always try." He left the room and the air filled with dead silence.

"So can you all tell me who you are and who I am?" I asked breaking the silence. The brunette who was my sister shot up and walked over to me.

"I'm you're little sister Raquel but I go by Rocky. I'm 16 and you're 18. We're really close and you've always been there for me whenever I was feeling down. We usually tell each other everything. Your name is Tyler but you go by Ty. You gave yourself that nickname because you said it rhymed with fly." Everyone in the room quietly laughed even me.

"This is Deuce he's your best friend. That's his girlfriend Dina she's another one of our friends. There's Gunther and Tinka they're your- I guess you can say friends." Everyone laughed again except for that Tinka girl.

"That's CeCe. She's my best friend and you're like a big brother to her. Next to her is Logan. He's CeCe's step brother. He's another one of your friends." She walked back over to the boy that hugged her at the beach.

"And this is Trevor, he's my…boyfriend." When she said that, she looked nervous. My gut was telling me something was wrong with that but I kept my mouth shut. I didn't know these people.

Everyone in the room started to congratulate her except for Logan. He looked angry, really angry. His fist was balled up and veins popped out of arm. He didn't say anything to anyone and let himself out.

It looks like he got mad at Rocky for saying Trevor was her boyfriend. They probably dated in the past or something and now he's jealous.

"What's up with him?" CeCe asked. They all shrugged. It got quiet again. "When can I leave?" I questioned.

**Rocky POV**

We're back at the house and Logan isn't there. I'm getting really anxious because I know he's mad. I was thinking about both of this when I did this. Logan and I CAN'T be together. No matter how much I want to be with him, I can't let myself.

I felt Trevor wrap his arms around me. He looked down at me and smiled like. It reminded me of when he asked me to be his girlfriend.

_**Flashback**__: _

"_So Rocky have you ever gone surfing?" he asked._

"_Nope this would be my first time but it always did seem like a cool sport."I answered._

_He flashed a smile at me. "Well I'm glad I can help you with your first time." I looked away and blushed. Why am I so nervous around him?_

_We did a mini lesson on shore before he asked me if I was ready to try it out on the water. I was a quick learner so I agreed._

_I changed into my two piece bathing suit. It was a strapless baby blue ruffled top with matching ruffled bottom. The ruffles were made like a grass skirt so when I twirled they would sway back and forth._

_I saw Trevor checking me out as I undressed; I only smiled and didn't say anything. We were next to each other laying flat on our boards. Trevor laid his head on his crossed arms and stared at me. I started squirming trying not to blush. Then I heard him laugh._

"_Do I make you nervous?" he asked. I didn't answer him and I guess he took that as a yes. He pulled my board to him._

"_I don't want you to feel uncomfortable. I like when you look at me in the eyes when you talk and I like to see your beautiful smile. I want you to trust me. " That made me smile and I looked at him in the eyes. He took my hand and squeezed it._

"_Now let's do some surfing because here's a perfect wave to start us off." I looked ahead of me and saw 6 foot wave. _

"_Don't worry I'll be next to you the whole time." He assured me and we started paddling towards the wave. When we got closer he stood up. I was still on my board horrified._

"_You can do it Rocky, just stand up."_

_I took his advice. I started of slowing on my knees then stood up all the way. _

"_Oh my gosh, I'm doing it!"I shouted I heard him laugh next to me but I was scared to turn my head thinking I might fall if I did._

_We started paddling back to shore. "Your first time and you're already a natural." He said._

_I let the excitement get a hold of me. I ran and hugged him jumping up and down. We pulled away but stayed in the same position I had my arms around his neck and he had his hands around my waist. We stared at each other as if we were having a staring competition._

_**Don't let him KISS you! **_

Ugh, you're back. And don't you think I know that?!"

_I pushed my conscious away again. I lost the competition by looking down. He took my chin and lifted it so I could look back into his eyes. "Rocky, be my girlfriend."_


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you all for all your nice reviews. It brings a smile to my face every time I read one. Thank you! I do not own shake it up.**

**Chapter 6**

_I didn't answer him, this was so soon. I barely even know him._

_**Did you forget about Logan?**_

_I didn't answer myself but I knew I was right. I guess my face showed my predicament because he said. _

"_I know this is all so soon but you're only here for a month so for the rest of the time you're here I want to be able to call you mine."_

_Aww that was the sweetest thing anyone's ever said to me! _

_**Logan could've told you something nicer if you gave him a chance.**_

_I don't know if it was that comment but something set off inside me. "Yes, I'll be your girlfriend."_

_I saw the biggest smile spread across his face. He picked me up in a hug and kissed my cheek. I giggled like a little girl. I waited for the butterflies and the fast beating heart but it never came. I did get one of those things though when I heard. "Tyyyyyy!" everything quickly turned into slow motion for me. _

_I saw Tinka pedaling to shore with my unconscious brother. I dashed over with Trevor right on my tail. The rest of the group started running over too. _

"_WHAT HAPPENED?!" I screamed at Tinka. She was too busy checking for a pulse to answer me. Logan was the first to reach us._

_He bent down next to Tinka. "What happened?" he asked._

_Tinka looked at him and you could tell she was on the verge of crying while I already was. "He lost control and hit his head on the board. He might have swallowed some water before I reached him." Logan went into full doctor mode. I stood there like an idiot balling my eyes out while Trevor hugged me._

"_Did you feel a pulse?" he asked. Tinka nodded quickly. "Does anyone know CPR other than me?" even at a time like this, no teenage guy wanted to give another teenage guy wanted to mouth-to-mouth. I knew CPR and even though he is my brother and it's kind of gross, I couldn't let him DIE!_

"_I do!" I heard Tinka say. I won't lie; I let out a sigh of relief._

"_Okay great. I want you to pump his chest ten times. After every pump perform mouth-to-mouth resuscitation twice. Then repeat the process." Tinka did as told. _

_After repeating this three times, Ty coughed and we all held our breaths. He threw up some water and stared at us frantically. "What happened, who are you people and why are you around me?"_

_**End of flashback**_

Trevor shook me out of my thoughts. "Babe, are you okay? You've been quiet this whole time?" I gave him a fake smile. "Yeah I'm fine." He kissed my cheek and wrapped his arms around me.

**Deuce POV**

I looked over at Rocky and saw her cuddled up against Trevor. Don't get me wrong I like Trevor. The person I feel bad for is Logan. On the plane ride, he told how he feels about Rocky and after Rocky told everyone the news, I knew that something was about to go down. He still wasn't back and I was starting to get worried. A lot has happened today.

"What do we have planned for tomorrow guys?" I asked

"We could have a pool party at my house for Ty since you guys said he loved to party. And Rocky and I can celebrate being together."

As if on cue Logan burst through the doors. He was drenched sweat. The look on his face told you not to talk to him but CeCe being CeCe didn't get the clue. She walked up to him and pointed a finger in his face.

"Where have you been you shitty excuse for a human?!"

"Up your ass u brainless bitch!"

"When I tell Jeremy that you went somewhere alone in Florida I'm gonna make sure YOUR ass gets grounded so you can be home alone making it easier to hire someone to SHOOT YOU!"

What? That was a bit to detailed, even for CeCe.

"Do you even hear the words that come out of your mouth you h-"Logan got cut off by Rocky. This does not look good.

"Okay guys that's ENOUGH! Stop fighting already. We came here to-"Logan returned the deed that was done and interrupted Rocky.

"Fuck off Rocky, this doesn't involve you." I think I heard someone's heart rip at the moment. I don't know if it was Rocky's being told that or Logan's for actually saying that. Trevor got up and that's when I knew I needed to step in.

"You can't talk to her like that. I would back off now if I were you." Trevor threatened.

Logan got in his face; I saw red in his eyes. "What are you gonna do about it?"

I jumped in between them and pulled Logan away. He wasn't someone to back off easily so you can bet it was hard pulling him away.

I pushed him into his room in closed the door behind me. I wasn't scared because I knew he wouldn't hit me.

"Dude, what's wrong with you!" I screamed at him. He started pacing around the room. His fists were still balled up and he didn't look any calmer. I continued talking.

"You made yourself look like a complete ass out there! If Ty was normal and you talked to Rocky like that, Trevor wouldn't have been the only one getting ready to kick your ass. I get that you're mad but you gotta chill out. Rocky looked really hurt back there."

That got to him. He stopped pacing, unballed is fist and his face softened. He looked at me with a worried expression.

"I hurt Rocky?" his voice was almost a whisper. I nodded. He sat on his bed and put his head in his hands.

"I hate when I get mad like this. I just can't believe she's HIS girlfriend."

"She made it pretty clear that she wasn't interested dude." He glared at me and I put my hands up. Probably shouldn't have said that.

"We kissed last night and she told me she had feelings for me." My jaw dropped.

"Dude, I can see why you're pissed, she played you." I didn't know Rocky had it in her but I give her props. "No, she's confused. She thinks if we're together we won't stay together because too many people are against us."

I was still on the fact that Rocky kissed him because I liked her when we were fourteen and all I ever got was a cheek kiss which was a mistake because she thought I was my identical cousin Harrison. I would never tell Logan that though, especially not right now.

"By the way, where have you been?" I asked

"After I left the hospital, I didn't really know or care where I was going. I ended up running ten miles back here. I need to take a shower to clean up and cool myself down." "You go do that cause man you stink." He half smiled and I headed for the door.

"Deuce?" I turned around. "Thanks for talking to me and not thinking I'm an ass. You're a good friend." "Oh no, you're still an ass but no problem man. I'm a Martinez, that's what we do." I popped my collar and walked out.

**Tinka POV**

Everyone is still astonished about Logan's big blow out, including me. I thought Logan and Rocky liked each other. Just by the way they looked at each other you could tell something was there. If they don't want to admit their feelings, that's their problem not mine.

Everyone started leaving the living room. Trevor walked a paralyze Rocky to her room, CeCe and Gunther went off somewhere arguing about a pointless thing, Dina went after Deuce and Ty went into the kitchen leaving me alone in the living.

Why did this have to happen now? He gives my first kiss and then forgets about me completely? It's not fair to me not fair at all!

I walked into the kitchen and watched as Ty made a sandwich. I grabbed a bag of grapes and plopped myself down in a seat. My grandma's kitchen was huge which I don't get because she doesn't even cook. I was on one side and Ty was on the, a huge gap between us. I silently played with my grapes occasionally popping them into my mouth. I heard footsteps walking towards me. When I looked up, I saw Ty grabbing the seat next to me.

"It's Tinka, right?" Oh great, he barely even remembers my name. I only nodded.

"So _Tinka,_ you seem like a nice girl. Can you tell me about our friendship?" I cringed at the word. We were much more than _friends._

He saw me tense up. "Were not friends, because Rocky did make it seem like we weren't when she introduced us?' I simply shook my head.

"Yeah we were friends." He smiled a boyish smile making me smile also.

"Okay so tell me about us. What kind of things did we used to do together?" He really can't remember. After all we've been through, he doesn't remember me.

"Let's just say we were really close."

**Rocky POV**

It's a new day so I'm trying my very best to forget about yesterday. I know everyone blames Logan, but I don't. It's my fault. He keeps experiencing the two things I tried to make us avoid; heartache and tears. I don't know if he's actually cried yet but I know he's definitely going through heartache. I'm going through it also just from watching _him_ go through it.

Trevor's over again it's almost 7:00 and we're waiting for everyone so we could start the party. Trevor had invited some of his friends over there were three boys and three girls.

I was lying down on the couch while Trevor played with my hair. Someone cleared their throat above me. Logan. I quickly sat up embarrass to have Logan seen me like that.

Why was he here? Did he come back to yell at me? I really hope he didn't. Trevor moved next to me and put his arm on my shoulder in a protective manner.

"I came here to apologize about yesterday. Rocky I'm sorry for screaming at you. I know you were only trying to help." He turned to Trevor next.

"Look man, I'm sorry. I know you were only doing your job as her boyfriend so I shouldn't have acted like I'm sorry."

Wow. Was Logan actually apologizing? That must have taken a lot of gut. He shouldn't be apologizing. All he did was express his anger from all the hurt I've been giving him.

"Thanks for apologizing. It takes a real man to do that. I should apologize too. You already seemed pretty mad and I shouldn't have been that serious."

Here I am sitting here listening to those two apologize to each other while I sat there like a complete idiot not saying anything.

"So Rocky, do you forgive me?" I heard Logan ask.

"Oh yeah, totally and you didn't have to apologize really." I didn't mention the why he didn't have apologize because would've been AWK-WARD.

Everyone came downstairs. "We're ready. Let's get this party started!"

**I'll post the new one tomorrow. Don't forget to REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own shake it up but you can enjoy what it would be like if I did****.**

**Chapter 7**

Trevor's friends were already at his house when we got there. He introduced us to all his friends.

The two boys that walked in with him the first day goes by the name of Javier and Connor. The new boy looked Indian and his name was Ravi.

There were three other girls. Two were American one blonde the other a brunette. The blonde was named Ashley and the brunette was named Rebecca. The other girl was African American. Her name was Tasha.

CeCe and I were getting changed in one of Trevor's many bathrooms. I feel like I haven't talked to her in forever.

"Catch me up Rocks, how's it been going with _Trevor_." She sung Trevor's name and I laughed.

"He's been really sweet and so far so good." She squealed at which made me laugh. "How about you, how's it going with Gunther? Now that he speaks like a normal person, he's really cute." I nudged her with my elbow.

"Ewww, Gunther? In what world would I EVER like him?!" she scowled at me. Yeah right. Anyone who knows Gunther and CeCe could tell that all the arguing they do was just a cover up for how they really feel about each other. I had a bet going on with Dina and Tinka that they would get together at the end of the summer.

We finished changing into our bathing suits and headed to the pool. When we got there we stopped. "Wooh." We both said at the same time. That pool was HUGE someone could easily get lost by the size of it.

"Here I come babeeeee!" before we could turn our heads, Gunther picked CeCe up and jumped in the pool with her. I heard a loud ear piercing shriek come from her. "My hair! Gunther, I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

I laughed and shook my head as CeCe chased him around the pool.

"Hey Rocky." I turned around to see Logan. I think my jaw dropped when I saw him. He had on swimming trunks leaving his upper body bare and gorgeous. When you hear the word heaven, you should think of Logan's body. I knew he was fit before but now, I'm speechless. He has a perfect tight six pack and a perfect 'V' that ran down to his unmentionables.

_**Mmmmmm mm, doesn't he look delicious.**_

I couldn't even argue with myself there.

_**Don't you just wanna lick them abs? **_

_What? We're done talking, this conversation is over._

I shut my conscious up. "Rocky?" I snapped out of my trance and realized Logan was staring at me stare at his abs.

I blushed so hard I wouldn't be surprised if my face was the color of a tomato right now. He only smiled at me.

"I said you look great." I looked down at my purple and white two-piece and thanked him. He popped in his head phones and settled down in a far corner of the pool.

The night has been so much fun. We've been in the pool for hours and it's getting dark. We played many rounds of chicken. You had to pair up with someone. My partner was Trevor (obviously). You had to sit on the persons shoulder in the pool and try to knock the other teams shoulder person down. Trevor and I won only twice out of possibly 100 rounds. I was so clumsy I kept falling off his shoulder but it was fun. I was a bit disappointed though because I mean who doesn't have a competitive side?

Logan didn't participate in any of the pool games. He said he was tired and needed some time to relax. No one said anything about it so we just continued having fun.

Right now we're playing Marco Polo. I know it's cheesy but it's the perfect time to play with it being pitch black outside. That way, the cheaters who peek wouldn't be able to see anything.

Just recently, I was tagged by Ashley. So I was the one shouting for Marco. I stretched my arms out in front of me and started roaming around in the pool.

"Marco?"

"Polo!" a series of people replied. They didn't sound too far.

"Marco?"

"Polo!" they were farther away now. How did they manage to move away that quick?

"Marco?"

"Polo!" Where the heck are these people? Why did Trevor have to have such a big pool I mean come on, who needs all that water?

I had no idea where I was going but I didn't stop.

"Marco?!" I said through gritted teeth. No answer. I am getting aggravated!

"Mar-"I bumped into something hard almost causing to fall before I was caught. A tingling sensation shot through my body as two warm hands wrapped around the small of my back. I only knew one person that could make me feel like that.

"Polo." He whispered.

I opened my eyes and found myself face to face with Logan Hunter. Why do we always meet up like this? I bump into him he catches me before I fall.

"Logan I-I'm sorry I was paying attention to where I was going." He laughed. "It's not your fault. I'm pretty sure that's how you play the game." That made me smile. Oh Logan, you and your corniness.

**That's why you love him.**

_OH GOD! NOT YOU AGAIN!_

My arms that were stretched out in front of me were on his shoulder. We were in dancing position in the water.

"So where is everyone? You're not playing this game by yourself are you?"

"Well obviously not because **you **answered me." I let myself smirk at my cocky little comment. He laughed and I couldn't help but join in. He has a cute contagious laugh.

I felt him removing his hands from my back slowly. Each second that went by was torture because pretty soon the warmth of his hands would be wrenched away from me.

When he finally let go I frowned and he noticed.

"I guess you need to go back to your friends and boyfriend now." He didn't show any emotion through those words.

He slowly went back to his little spot and popped his headphones back in. His biceps flexed when he put his hands on the back of his head and I thought I would start drooling. He then closed his eyes.

I couldn't help but stare.

"Rocky?" I didn't bother to turn at the sound of my name. I continued to stare at my dream guy. The one I wanted to be with. The one that made my heart beat faster anytime I was near him. The one that got away…

"Rocky?" Trevor touched my hand and I waited to feel that spark. And I waited, and I waited, and I waited. Nothing. I felt nothing. There was no warmness, no sparks, no tingling feeling inside, and no butterflies. Nothing.

"Babe, are you okay?" Trevor moved in front of me blocking my view of Logan completely. That's exactly what I let happen. Trevor came along and helped me block my feelings for Logan out completely.

"I'm fine. Umm can we do something else? I think I've been in the water too long" he had a sincere look of sympathy on his face which only made me feel worst because I did not feel the same way about him that he did for me. "Sure, let's get you out. I'll tell you everyone to come inside."

He helped me out of the water and carried me bridal style over to the living room. Everyone else came inside and started asking me if I was okay. Even Ty looked worried. I think he was actually starting to care about me as a sister again.

"What happened to you? You look like you found out that the library isn't cool." CeCe asked. I didn't answer her. I had a look of realization on my face but it had nothing to do with libraries.

Some people started playing indoor games like the WII, foosball, pool on the pool table. Others were talking and the rest were simply watching TV. Logan was still outside in pool.

"I'm bored." Rebecca said. Everyone turned to look at her. "Yeah I am too." Ashley added. Dina jumped off of Deuces lap from the couch.

"I have an idea. Let's play Kissing Tag!" **(That's an actual game just so you all know but I changed the rules a little bit for the story)** We stared at her blankly. "None of you know what Kissing Tag is?" We continued to look at her as if she had two heads. Dina shook her head. She murmured, 'amateurs' thinking we couldn't hear her but we did.

"Kissing tag is like regular tag. The twist though is you don't tag the person, you have to kiss them instead. But since there's a lot of siblings here and people who are dating, we can choose to give a kiss on the cheek or the lips. One rule though, don't try to get caught just because you want to kiss that person. Not good sportsmanship people."

Everyone was happy to play the game. I raise my hand.  
"Yes Rocky." Dina answered.

"I want to be it." I saw Trevor smile out of the corner of my eyes.

"Okay then, everybody Rocky's it. Run and hide!"

They started running everywhere bumping into each other. I closed my eyes and counted to ten. I felt so childish but I had a plan now and it was being put to action.

"…8…9…10, ready or not here I come." I turned around and saw that everyone was gone. I smiled to myself.

The back door opened and I turned around to see Logan walk in. I walked up to him.

"Hey Rocky. Where is-"I pushed him against the wall and cut him off with my lips. He kissed me back automatically as if on cue. The tingly feeling started from my hair and went all the way down to my toes. It was hot and heated yet still romantic. He licked my bottom lip and I let him in. I fisted his hair while he pulled me closer to him closing any gap, if there ever was one. The heat of his body sent a shock of explosion through mine. How could he be so warm after just coming out of the pool?

We pulled away breathless. He looked down and smiled at me.

"What was that for?" I smiled back up at him and tapped his collar. "You're it." He bent down and kissed me again then it all started over again. Nothing changed I still felt the sparks, the butterflies and his warmness. At that moment I realized what I felt was true. I loved Logan Hunter.

**Tinka POV**

"Holy goat feathers!" My accent accidently slipped back. Do my eyes deceive me? I knew it all along but to see them actually sucking faces with each other is still a little shocking. I only came down to see what the hold up with the game was.

Logan was the first to see me. He slowly pushed Rocky away. She followed his eyes and saw me standing there in awe.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god. I am so dead." She looked freaked out. I couldn't help but laugh. They stared at me confused.

"Rocky, I didn't know you had it in you. You bad girl!" Sadly, I am proud of her. Finally she stops thinking about consequences and goes for what she wants. Rocky still looked confused. And they say she's the smart one.

"You're finally with Logan! What took you so long? Another week and I would've owed Dina 20 bucks." Yes Dina and I placed a bet on how long it would take for Rocky and Logan to get together.

"You placed a bet on-that doesn't matter! Tinka you can't tell anybody about this please." Little miss perfect is begging me? I'm gonna get a kick out of this.

"Really? What will you and helmet hair do for me.?"

"Hey don't talk about my hair. This is a masterpiece, a piece of art, a mass creation-"

"Logan shut up. Do you not see the big picture here? Now Tinka, what do we have to do in order to keep you quiet?"

To be honest I didn't want anything. Well I wanted Ty but they can't give me that. I decide to make please myself.

"Okay here's the deal. Before we leave here, you have to tell everyone that you and Logan have been hooking up. If you don't I will." I gave them a sly smile.

"Wait so you know we kissed before this?" Rocky stupidly asked.

"I do now." I didn't stay to find out what helmet head said.

The rest of the night was a bore. After everyone came back, Rocky came up with a lame excuse as to why she didn't come looking for anyone. Apparently, the house was so big she got lost.

I'm looking for Ty but I can't find him anywhere. I'm really the only person he's been talking to ever since the incident. He has to be here somewhere. I stopped Ravi who was in talking to Ashley.

"Have you guys seen Ty?"

"Yeah he's in the last room on your right." Ravi answered. I thanked him and followed his instructions. When I got to the second door on my right, I reached for the door knob. Before I could open it, I heard giggling. That's weird. It almost sounded like…girls. I opened the door.

"Oh Ty, you're so cute."

"Yeah so cute. And I love your dimples."

"Totally love your dimples."

The two girls, Rebecca and Tasha were sitting next to- let me rephrase that- were pushed up against Ty and touching all over him. The worst part was that he had a huge grin on his face. I should've gone up to them and slap the crap out of them. I should've slapped Ty too. I also should've pulled him out of there and tell them he's mine. I should've but all I did was run. I ran away crying.

What is he doing to me? I don't cry. But he's got me bawling my eyes out. When I thought nobody was following me I stopped. I slid down a wall and buried my face in my knees. Then I cried and cried and CRIED! First he forgets me and everything we had. I try to build it back up by never leaving his side. Then he goes back to being a player. He will be the death of me.

I heard footsteps around the corner. I didn't even have to look up to know who it was. "Look Tinka, I'm sorry. Those girls don't mean anything to me. I was looking for you and they dragged me into that room. I swear nothing happened."

How do I know I can trust him? He's put me through too much. I felt a shift of weight slide down next to. "You have to trust me. You're the only girl I think about at night. You're the only one that can make me feel the way I feel right now being next to you. I remember you Tinka."

My head lifted up slowly when he said that. Did he just say he remembers me? "You do?" He nodded and wiped my tears with his thumb.

"I keep having these dreams. You were the last person I touched, the last person, I talked to. I remember what we did."

Could he really have remembered me and all that? Did he remember the kiss? My voice was faint. "What did we do?"

He looked me the eyes and held my chin. He leaned in. "This." His lips were soft on mines. We moved in perfect synch. It didn't last too long but it was perfect.

I put a Tynka moment in there. Hope you all liked it. This was my longest chapter 2,703 words but it's all for you guys. REVIEW!


	8. Chapter 8

**I DO NOT OWN Shake it up. Hope you all enjoy :p **

**Chapter 8**

**CeCe's POV**

These two weeks have been the best. I'm with my friends, we go to the beach every day, and the best part no parents! I really don't want this month to come to an end but then again I do because then Ty can finally get his memory back. Ty and Tinka have been spending a lot of time together lately. I don't get how he can spend that much time with her and not feel nauseous.

Anyway, we're all in the limo headed for the mall for a fun friendly game of laser tag. Who am I kidding all of us are competitive, there won't be anything friendly about it. Trevor couldn't join us this time because his parents were in town and they said it was mandatory that he come see them.

Rocky was taking it easier than I thought though. She was sitting next to Logan and laughing about something. I don't like the idea of my best friend and my step-brother being friends. That's as far as I'll let it go though.

Once again, I'm stuck sitting next to Gunther. I turn my head to see him smiling at me with a big grin on his face."What are you smiling about?" his smile got bigger.

"CeCe, I see how you manage to end up next to again." Oh god, he is so full of himself.

"Gunther, I DON'T LIKE YOU!" He feigned hurt for a second then went right back to smiling.

"I love it when you play hard to get."

After everyone got suited up, it was on. The room was a sea of darkness. There were some glow in the dark lights around the room and our suits flashed dim lights so it wasn't all that easy to hide.

I stayed hidden in a dark secluded corner where no one would ever be able to see me. A flash of light ran by me. I grabbed my fake gun ready to attack. The person ran away so I decided to put my gun away and continued hiding.

Only seconds later a deep voice announced, "DEUCE HAS BEEN ELIMINATED." Ha-ha Deuce. He must have been the idiot running. It's not a surprise. He has no sense of attack. He also has the reflexes of a wall. **(Anyone who knows where I got that from gets a shout out) **I changed my hiding spot. If someone saw Deuce run pass they might come check again. I avoided everything and blended in the shadows.

I saw someone walking backwards toward me. I automatically put up my gun and shot the person.

The voice of the announcer blasted over the speakers. "LOGAN HAS BEEN ELIMINATED." Wait that was Logan? I got Logan out! Oh yeah!

"See ya _little_ _scooter_." I mocked him and even through the dark I could see him scowling at me.

I think I saw him smirk, he said. "CECE IS RIGHT HERE PEOPLE! COME AND GET HER!" He ran out before I could scratch his eyeballs out. I had to make a run for it before people actually started to come looking for me.

I ran not knowing where I was going. When I stopped to catch my breath someone crept up behind me. "Crap." I was done for, game over, I'm done man it's over!

"Put your hands in the air." The person disguised their voice with a deeper one. Umm that's unusual. It was stupid but I didn't want to get out so I did what he asked.

"Now wave em like you just don't care babeeeee!" Ugh it's only HIM. I pushed him slightly making him fumble backwards. "Wooh CeCe you do realize I have a gun pointed at you right?"

Like I cared. He had to come bother me. Of all people ME!

"What are you doing here; we're in the middle of a game." I reminded him.

"I was looking for you. Then when Logan sold you out I followed his voice and saw you start running."

"Why were you looking for me?" So now he's a stalker too? Great, just great.

"CeCe no one's around, we don't have to put up the fake act." Fake act, what is he talking about?  
"Umm Gunther, you might've lost your accent but I still can't understand you."  
I think he rolled his eyes but I'm not sure.

"We have a thing for each other CeCe. Even **you** should be able to see that." What was that supposed to mean?

"Okay for the billionth time, I. Don't. Have. A. Crush. On. You." It's true I don't. He has gotten a lot cuter now that he's lost his accent but he's my mortal enemy.

"Prove it then."

"How?"

"Kiss me."

"What?! I'm not going to kiss you!"

"Is it because you're scared you might fall insanely in love with me?" He's got to be kidding me. Can he get anymore full of himself?  
"Gunther, I do not like you. Get that through your head now."

"Okay, kiss me then. If you don't have feelings for me you won't feel anything and I won't bother you anymore." That was a pretty good deal. No more Gunther= CeCe very happy…I think.

"Fine." I gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"You call that a kiss?" I let out an annoyed sigh and kissed him properly. It only lasted 5 seconds. But those were the most AMAZING five seconds of my life. Who knew Gunther was such a good kisser?

"So…" he questioned.

I did feel something for Gunther. I didn't need a kiss to prove that either. That was a bonus.

"Umm, I don't know."

I played with my hands. "Do you want to try that again?" That should've of answered his question and tell him how I feel.

He kissed me again and this time, it was longer and more passionate. He pulled back and stared at me.

"Do you want to be my girlfriend now?" I smiled. This was an awkward comfortable moment.

"I would love to be your girlfriend." He picked me up in a hug and I squealed. "What do we do now, girlfriend." He asked nervously. Aww he's so cute when he's nervous.  
"You don't have to call me girlfriend. I think I prefer babeeeee." His whole face lit up making me laugh.

"Are we going to tell everyone?"

"Actually, can we wait to tell them? I think there's enough things going on to." He nodded in agreement before reaching for my hands. I stopped him and reached for my back pocket. I shot him.

"GUNTHER HAS BEEN ELIMINATED." He gasped

I turned the gun point at me. "CECE HAS BEEN ELIMINATED." I shot myself which made him smile. I wanted us to get out together.

**Rocky POV**

Tinka won laser tag. She claimed she had skills from herding goats at night and hiding from the wolves. What country, does this girl come from?

Logan has just told me how CeCe got him out.

"You gave away her hiding spot? That was not nice Logan." He pouted." She caught me off guard. And you know I don't play fair." He winked at me and I laughed.

"You are so cocky and I don't even think you know it."

"Oh trust me, I know I am." He made laugh again.

"But you love it." He wasn't lying. Logan pulled it off perfectly without looking like a jerk.

"What is going on with you two? Rocky, why do you keep laughing?" CeCe asked.

"Logan was telling me what happened between you guys during the game." She doesn't need to know _everything_ we're talking about.

"Oh so did he tell you that he's a dirty cheater and sore loser?" Logan smirked at her.  
"No but I did tell her revenge is sweet." CeCe rolled her eyes and turned back to Gunther and smiled. That was weird. Since when does she _smile_ around Gunther? That's just gross.

That's when I remembered. "Why did you guys lose your accents when Trevor came through the door?"

Everyone nodded agreeing. They must have been wondering the same thing. Gunther and Tinka looked at each other.

"You want to tell them?" Tinka asked.

"Okay. Before moving to Chicago, we lived here in Florida. We stayed with our grandparents and we spoke normal English. When we were in first grade something happened to our grandfather. We never really found out what happened. Our grandmother said we had to move to Chicago and change our ways. She said we had to start using this cool accent and wear these awesome sparkly clothes. When we got to Chicago we were put in the Witness Protection Program-""Gunther stop telling everyone we meet that stupid story. That is not what happened."

No kidding. "I kind of figured it was a lie when he considered his accent 'cool' and his clothes 'awesome'. Your accent sounds shitty and there should be a law against wearing your clothes." Hey I'm just being honest I mean have you SEEN them?

"Okay Rocky thank you for your boring, unnecessary, dreadful opinion. Anyways, after coming from the Old Country we lived in California. When we were there everyone knew us. It was a small a wealthy town. We were nice to everyone and we treated them all nicely." I stopped Tinka from the story.

"When you say you were nice, and you treated them nicely, do you mean the way you treat us now?" There's being nice and then there's Tinka's nice. Don't think just because the word nice is in there it implies that she'll actually **be** nice. She's blackmailing me to tell everyone about me and Logan and if I don't she will. That's Tinka nice.

"Exactly, so we were nice but the town didn't like us very much." Shocker. "Our parents sent us to live with our grandma. When we came here, we were made fun of. Our only friend was Trevor. Once in a while, when his family came to stay at their beach house we would all hang out. He taught us to talk like Americans. We moved to Chicago two years later. That's where we decided we wouldn't change for anyone so we brought our accents back. But every time we visit Florida we feel like we need to talk like this because Trevor was the only one that accepted us. This is our way of thanking him, by showing him we didn't forget."

Wow. That all came from Tinka? Her words were kind, sincere, and generous. Maybe she isn't a she-devil like we all think she is. And Trevor is so sweet. He's the kind of guy all girls want. But Logan was my guy. I have to break up with Trevor. I can't be with Logan without ending things with him first. This is gonna be so hard.

**All done! Thank you for all your nice reviews. And don't worry all the couples will have their chance. Review like this story depends on it...wait it does. LOL. REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own shake it up. Some things go down in this chapter so be ready for it. Enjoy **

**Chapter 9**

**Logan's POV (It's been a while since I used him but I saved it for this)**

The girls needed some alone time so the guys decided to have our own guys night out. The one problem was that it was at Trevor's house. I still don't like that guy. There was something about him that made him seem untrustworthy. Last night Rocky went over to his house to end things. I don't know what time she got back because I was exhausted and fell asleep. I didn't even have time alone with her today.

I'm just glad that she and finally dumped his sorry ass and we can be together now.

"I can't believe I let you drag me here." I scowled at Deuce.

"Come on man. Trevor's not that bad. You should at least be happy that you can have Rocky now." I keep Deuce updated on my relationship with Rocky. It's nice to talk to someone about Rocky…who's not Rocky.

"Trevor we're here, where are you?" Gunther shouted through the house creating a slight echo.

"In the game room." The reply came back. We followed Gunther to the game room. Trevor's friends were there. I think their names were Javier, Connor, and Ravi. He shook all of our hands. When he got to me, I gave him an icy glare. He took the clue and just walked away.

"What are we playing?" Ty asked.

"Foosball. But if you guys want a drink or something to eat first, help yourself to anything in the kitchen." Trevor offered. I was okay with anything that didn't require me to be in the same room as him.

We all went to the kitchen where the guys started taking everything. They looked like a pack of hungry hyenas on a savage frenzy. They got beer, chips, salsa, chicken, and some fruit. They even took his cookies. Anything they could lay their hands on they took. I only sat there and watched.

"Don't you want anything Logan?" Ty asked me." "No I'm good." The truth is I didn't want anything that belonged to Trevor. I may sound paranoid but I didn't want him to think I owed him anything just because I ate his food.

"Since you're not doing anything, at least take these stuff back for us." Deuce suggested.

"So what's up with you and Rocky?" It sounded like Javier's voice. I stopped before I turned the corner. You bet I was gonna eavesdrop.

"I don't wanna put her business out there but last night was the one of the best nights of my life." I'm confused. Why would last night be amazing when Rocky dumped him?

"So you finally got her to do it?" Connor asked.  
"Yep and it was easier than I thought." I heard Trevor answer. What were they talking about? It doesn't sound good.

"I can't believe you got her to sleep with you. She's acts like such an innocent little virgin." WHAT?! I'm hearing things because he did not just say that.

"You can't call her that anymore. Not after last night. I played it smooth. I bought her a little gift and she gave me mine. " They all started laughing. I felt body heat up to 110 degrees. My blood was boiling inside and I clenched my fist. They haven't said what I was thinking so I haven't blown up yet.

"Nice playing dude. You finally got Rocky to have sex with you. I never knew it could happen." Ravi exclaimed. I heard Trevor laugh. "Like I said it was easy."

That was it. That was my breaking point. Everything in my hand dropped causing a loud bang. I charged into the room and stared holes into Trevor's face before grabbing him by the collar and pinning him against the wall.

"You're not gonna sit here and talk about her like that you fucking bastard!"

"Dude what the hell-"The guys walked in just as his friends were getting up.

"What the- Logan let him go!" Gunther screamed pulling me away from that piece of shit.

"Now someone explain to me what happened." I couldn't even answer Gunther. I was too busy keeping trying to keep myself calm to avoid first degree murder. This face does not belong in jail.

"This punk just came out of nowhere and attacked me." Punk? DID HE JUST CALL ME-

**Stay calm Logan.**

My blood is still boiling and I'm not getting I'm nowhere near calm.

"Forget it, I'm out of here." No one followed me. I could've told Ty and Deuce or even Gunther what he said and they would've reacted the same way but _**I**_ wanted to get to the bottom of this.

**Rocky POV**

"Let's get this party started!" Dina shouted. I smiled. This was our first girl's night out since we've been here. Too bad it took one week before we leave for it to happen. But we're having it tonight so I can't complain.

"Do you have the movie?" Tinka asked. "Of course." CeCe got up from the couch and popped in Mean Girls. We all loved this movie. We watched it during every sleepover. It's one of those movies you can watch over and over again.

CeCe went back to painting my toes while Dina did Tinka's nails. We laughed when Janice said Damian is almost too gay to function.

"Hey CeCe, I dare you to lick some nail polish off of Rocky's big toe." Dina dared out of the blue. Tinka laughed. "That wouldn't be the nastiest thing she's licked." Tinka and Dina laughed while I tried holding mine in.

"I'll do the dare. I know where my best friend's feet's been." She dipped the little brush into the pink nail polish and painted over my big toe. She looked at my toe like it was a piece of moldy lasagna which I did not appreciate because I happen to have very good feet hygiene.

"CeCe you don't have do this." I reassured her. Tinka scoffed. "Yes she does unless she admits that I have a great taste in fashion." Ooh that's tough. Admitting Tinka has taste in fashion or licking nail polish off my big toe?

CeCe and I looked at each other. "Big toe." We both said. Tinka rolled her eyes and waved for CeCe to continue. She bent down, closed her eyes and licked the toe using the tip of her tongue.

"Ewww!" we all shrieked. CeCe wiped her tongue with her sleeve.

"I've always wondered what nail polish tasted like but after seeing that, I think I'll pass." Dina announced.

"Okay now it's your turn to do a dare." CeCe concluded standing up and crossing her arms at Tinka. She scoffed. "What do you think I am stupid? I don't do dares." Before anyone could respond, the door slammed shut making us all jump. We all froze for a second. Is it a burglar?

Logan walked into the room making us all breath in relief. His face was red, his fists were clenched, and his jaw was shut tight.

"Rocky, can I talk to you?"

**Logan POV**

All the girls in the room were staring at me. They all looked scared but when Rocky saw my face she became worried.

"Yeah sure Logan, what's wrong?" I ignored her question and headed down the hall away from everyone.

"Logan stop, please tell me what's wrong." I was trying so hard not to scream at her. After all I don't even know if what he said was true and I didn't want to hurt her like I did that one night. I briefly stopped and turned to her and took a deep breath.

"Did you break up with Trevor?" guilt showed all over her face which only made me, not angrier but disappointed.

She started talking really fast and stuttered. "I-I was going to tell you-"I kept my voice calm. "Just answer the question." She looked down.

"No." I swallowed all the hurt that started to build up in my chest.

"What did you do with him Friday?" My entire body came to a standstill. I braced myself.

"Logan I'm sorry. I shouldn't have let it happen. I could've stopped it and I didn't I'm sorry. I want to be with you." I wanted her to deny it. I wanted her to deny it so bad. I didn't stay to listen to the rest. My heart couldn't take it. I started walking away. I had anything more to say to her. Whatever we had was done. I was done. I'm done fighting for Rocky. I'm done waiting for her. I'm done being in love with her.

I walked to my room slamming the door then locking it behind me. It was only seconds later before Rocky started knocking on it. I ignored her turning the TV up as loud as it would go. It was my turn to block her out now.

"Logan please just listen to me! It didn't mean anything! Logan Please!" I continued to ignore her. She played me for a fool. I heard whimpering and knew was crying. I did something I never thought I could do. I didn't care about her or what she felt.

It's been two day's since I've talked to Rocky and I wasn't planning on talking to her anytime soon. A guy comes along that she barely knows for even a month and she sleeps with him? I never knew her as **that **kind of girl but I guess I was wrong.

I was outside by the pool where Deuce came to join me. "Hey man." I nodded at him. He took a seat on the chair next to me. Deuce was a great friend. He was the only guy that accepted me after I found out I would be staying with…Cissy.

"Do you know what's going on with rocky? She's been really moody lately." I scoffed. She's probably pregnant. Those are the signs.

"I don't know anything. I don't deal with her anymore." He turned to me so fast I'm surprised his head it didn't fall off. "What do you mean you 'don't deal with her anymore?'" he questioned putting up quotation marks.

"I just don't, I don't have feeling for her anymore." He stared at me like I had shit hanging from my lip. I was obviously lying through my teeth but he didn't have to know that.

"Are you fucking with me man? It is not that easy to stop loving someone that quickly. You know something that happened and whatever it is doesn't mean you stopped caring about her." Wow, Deuce is smarter than he looks. Those were some wise words.

I'm debating whether I should tell him or not. I don't want to put her business out there but I need to tell someone about what happened. Deuce is like family to her so he wouldn't tell anyone. Right?

"That night I left Trevor's house I had my reasons. When I was bringing the snacks over, I heard him telling his friends how easy it was to sleep with Rocky. I flipped out. When I got back to the house I asked her what happened thinking it couldn't be true but she just kept apologizing." I waited but he didn't say anything, instead there was a confused look on his face.

"What Rocky are you talking about? I only know one Rocky and that's Blue. She can't be the one you're talking about." I gave him a cold stare.

"No way. Rocky Blue? She's not like that. She would never do that. Especially not with someone she just met." I scoffed. I thought the same thing but I guess you never really know a person.

"But like I said, I'm over it." Another lie and this time I think he knew.

**OOOOHH, I BET YOU DIDN'T SEE THAT COMING. I WONDER WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN NEXT. OH WAIT I ALREADY NO! LOL! I'M TAUNTING YOU GUYS. SORRY. REVIEW AND I WILL UODATE SOON. LOVE YA! **


	10. Chapter 10

**I would like to congratulate TigerLiy314 for guessing correctly where my reference came from. To answer your question I am a Kick shipper also. ****J**

**I do not own shake it up. This is the Chapter where questions are answered. Enjoy! **

**Chapter 10 **

**Tinka's POV**

I heard the knock I've been waiting for since the past half hour and quickly opened the door.

"I got the popcorn." Ty held up the bag and smiled. I pulled him in. "What took you so long and did anyone see you?" I was panicking because Ty wanted us to have a date tonight and I was worried we would get caught.

"Tinka baby, relax. I got stuck talking to Deuce but he's not suspicious. No one else saw me. This is supposed to be fun. So let's have fun." He gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. I'm happy that I'm with Ty now but I don't really like keep secrets from Gunther especially this kind of stuff and I'm worried he'll be mad when he finds out.

"Fine. Put the movie on while I get changed." I'm still a bit anxious but he's right. I need to have fun.

I found some white sparkly shorts with a bright lime green tank-top. I tied my hair with a big shiny green bow in a sloppy bun.

"Tinka, how do you use this thing?" Ty yelled from outside the bathroom. I quickly finished getting dressed. I pushed the door open thinking how Ty couldn't even put a DVD into VCR.

"Tinka-"I opened door knocking him to the ground.

"Ty! Oh my god I'm so sorry!" He groaned. "Are you in pain do you need me to get help." I was starting to get frantic.

"No Tinka-""I can't believe I did this. You already had memory loss. Why do I always seem to be the cause of you getting hurt?" He started laughing joyfully. Then he hugged me taking me off guard.

"Tinka, I remember everything!" Say what now? "What are you talking about?"

"I remember everything! My memory is back! When you hit me with the door, I remembered everything!" I was flabbergasted.

"Kiss me or something? I just got my memory back!" I jumped into his arms and hugged him tightly.

"When I said kiss me or something, I really just meant kiss me." I playful shoved him but moved into his lap and kissed him anyway. The old Ty was definitely back.

When I pulled away I was smiling like an idiot. "I missed you." He gave me a peck on the lips. "I missed you too." The smile stayed on my lips. I couldn't stop smiling! I kissed him again with the smile still plastered there. He picked me up and carried me to my bed while still being locked into the smiling kiss.

When he pulled back I pouted. He laughed at me. "Isn't there a movie we need to get to?" I bit my lower lip and gave him a seductive smile. "I thought you wanted me to have fun." I could tell he was trying to hold back laughter but smiled instead. Okay so maybe I wasn't the seductive type. I pulled him back down on top of me.

We heated up the kiss. I ran my fingers through his hair. He dragged his lips down to my neck and started kissing me softly causing me to moan. I brought him back to my lips. This is the farthest we've ever gone and well…I liked it. I pulled off his shirt and kissed his chest admiring it. My guy has a hot body.

He stopped and looked at me seriously. "Do you know where this is heading?" I nodded my head matching his seriousness. "Are you sure you're ready? We don't have to do this."

We have two days left in Florida before it's time to go back. Was I ready? Ty was my first kiss, my first boyfriend, my first date, and my first love. He's was my first everything so why can't he be my first for this? And he just got his memory back. I want to show him how much I missed him. Even though he might have been here the whole time, it wasn't really him. He didn't know our full history. This is something I'm sure about. "I'm ready Ty."

**Rocky POV**

I am getting really pissed at Logan. He hasn't talked to me in four days and we only have one day left here in Florida. Every time I try talking to him he walks away. I don't even understand what the big deal was. It happened one time I totally regretted it but I couldn't keep avoiding it. He was my boyfriend. And yes I said was. I broke up with him the next day after Logan found out.

By the time I got done with my shower, everyone was either in the kitchen trying to make something to eat or watching television. I walked in aggravated. I did not sleep well at all last night. My Mom told me never to go to sleep angry because it's bad for the soul. That's too bad because I went to sleep like the freaking hulk. I just can't believe he's making such a big deal about it.

I walked into the kitchen seeing CeCe, Ty, Dina, and Logan. As soon as he saw me, he rolled his eyes and started heading the other way out of the kitchen. That was it that was the last straw! I can't take it anymore! I ran to the other side and blocked his way.

He looked annoyed but that was the least of my problems. "Can you move out of my way?" he asked. "Not until we talk." He gave me a 'never gonna happen' look and started heading the other way out of the kitchen. But I beat him there first and blocked his way out again.

"I don't wanna play games with you." He encountered. Oh and I did?

"That's fine because this isn't a game. We need to talk." My tone was very serious. He shook his head. "I have nothing to say to you." By now everyone from the living room was walking over to us and everyone in the kitchen was staring at us.

"What's going on?" TY asked. I didn't bother looking at him because my eyes were fixed on Logan's face. Ty kept looking back and forth between us.

"Rocky, I thought you told me here was nothing going on between you and Logan." He continued.

"There wasn't but when-wait how do you know that?" He scratched the back of his neck. "I kind of got my memory back yesterday night." That sent everyone's attention to him. "WHAT?! You got your memory back and didn't even bother to tell me? When, how?" I've turned my attention away from pig-headed Logan but it doesn't mean I'm done with him.

"Last night, Tinka hit me on the head with her bathroom door and I remembered every-"he stopped himself realizing what he just said.

"What were you doing in my sister's room?" Gunther came in. He looked at Tinka and frowned. The room got silent. Well this was awkward.

"Are any of you gonna answer me?" Gunther looked quite serious. I've never seen him like this. Tinka walked over to Ty and intertwined his hands with hers. "I love him Gunther. I'm sorry for not telling you. Ty and I are together and I know he will always be here for me. But you can't get mad for anything we decide to do. That's our business."

Everyone's eyes in the room got big but I was lost. What is she talking about? Since when were her and Ty an item?

"I think it is my business, especially when we never keep secrets from each other. Now you're having sex and I have to find out like this?" WHAT?! Ty and Tinka are having sex? EWWW!

"I'm sorry we didn't tell you sooner but I do love her and I you know I wouldn't hurt her." Ty loves Tinka? Where was I this whole time? I didn't know that my brother knew what love was. I'm glad he found I found though, even if it is with Tinka.

"I know you won't hurt her. I know where you live." Gunther smiled half heartedly but you could still see a mixture of hurt and worry in his eyes. But he was surprisingly calm about this. Unlike my brother who is way too overprotective.

"Now back to you two," Ty looked between me and Logan, "What are you fighting about?" I turned back to Logan. He looked like he was determining if he should say something.

"Okay since I guess we're all okay with having sex at 16, Ty why don't you ask your sister what she did last week." I turned to Logan.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" He eyed me. I saw anger on Ty's face. "Yeah what are you talking about?" he questioned.

"Rocky slept with Trevor." Everyone in the room gasped including me.

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Ty screamed. I do not understand what's going on here. Why is Logan lying about something like that?

"I never did that! Where did you hear that from?" Logan now looked confused. "What did you do that night you were supposed to break up with Trevor then?" Oh my god, are we're back on that topic? "He kissed me." I never let Trevor officially kiss me on the lips. Logan new that.

That night he bought me this beautiful diamond necklace. I guess he thought if he did that I would kiss him. That's exactly what he tried to do. I didn't stop him though. After that I felt so guilty about it that I gave him the necklace back. The next day after Logan got mad at me; I went back and broke up with him.

Logan's eyes got big and he looked angry. What is going on here? I don't understand anything. Why would Logan think I had sex with Trevor?

"Since everyone is admitting everything, Gunther and I are dating." CeCe announced. WHAT?! How many things have been going on that I didn't know about? I always knew that it would happen but she never even bothered telling me.

"How come you didn't tell me?" I felt a little betrayed.

**You're not serious you've been hooking up with her step- brother.**

_Ugh! Why are you back? Just go away._

"We felt there was too much going on so we didn't want to tell you." She looked apologetically at me. I guess she's right. I don't care if I wasn't the first to know. I'm just happy for my best friend.

"Congratulations, I'm happy for you." I gave her a big hug. I haven't done that in a long time and it felt nice. "Gunther don't you ever break her heart or I will break you." He gave me a sarcastic smile.

"Rocky your threats are as bad as you and Ce-umm I guess I can't talk about you guys anymore." CeCe scowled him and he kissed her forehead. I guess they do make a cute couple.

"So Deuce and Dina, is there any secrets you would like to tell us?"It seems everyone was hiding something. Dina shook her head.

"I do." We all looked at Deuce. "Logan is gone."

**Well I hope you guys enjoyed. If you have any ideas, be free to tell me, I'll try to use it (and you will get credit.) Review! They make me so happy. Thank you for reading. **


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own shake it up! Warning: strong language Enjoy **

**Chapter 11**

**Logan POV**

That fucking bastard! He lied about the whole thing! I should've listened to her. Rocky's not like that and I should've known. I feel like a complete ass. I don't want her to know I didn't trust her. I was going to deal with this by myself.

The door was open so I barged in. I didn't care about anything at that moment, even if I am trespassing. All I care about is finding him and when I do I don't think I'll be able to control myself. I searched in his living room, his game room, his kitchen, and his pool. Nothing. He was nowhere in his downstairs rooms. I came back inside ready to search upstairs when I saw him on a step.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Being in his presence made anger invade my body. The sight of him disgusted me and I couldn't help but think I hate this guy more than anything in this world right now.

"Logan stop!" I turned my head at the voice. Rocky? What is she doing here and how did she know where I was? Never mind; Deuce. Everyone rushed into the house behind her.

"What are you all doing in my house?!" I didn't want them here. If you're trying to kill someone you don't want witnesses!

Rocky marched up to him and crossed her arms. I saw hurt in her eyes.

"Is it true?" So she knows? I didn't want Deuce to tell her. I really didn't want her to find out. No matter how much I hate him, I didn't want her to find out that her boyfriend was a dick.

"Is what true? What's going on here?" He's playing that card. Yeah right, like he doesn't know. This guy irks me more and more by the second. I looked at Rocky and saw that she was on the verge of crying.

"Cut the bull crap Trevor! Why did you tell your friends I slept with you?!" I was right, Deuce did tell her. Why would that jerk do that anyway? Especially to Rocky, she's sweet, beautiful, kind, and has a good heart. She doesn't deserve anything that is being done to her. Trevor isn't the only bad one here though. I should've never treated her the way I did. Not giving her a chance to tell me her side.

"And you better have a good excuse, or not, either way I'm going to kick your ass." Ty threatened. Trevor walked down the rest of the stairs, with a smirk. I wanted so badly to slap it off his face.

"Rocky baby, you don't want to play this game. Do you really not know why I did it?" Where was he going with this? The smirk on his face told me that it wasn't good.

"Let me ask you a question Rocky. Do you think you were a good girlfriend?" He is not going there. I balled up my fist getting ready to pound his face in.

"Would you say you were loyal to me? And **only** me?" I unballed my fist. He was staring at me and he looked angry. I saw Rocky uncross her arm. For a split second I felt guilty but that was only for a split second.

"Does everyone know what you were doing with Logan the whole time you were with me?!" Rocky and I both stopped breathing. How the hell did he know about that? Everyone in the room stared at me and Rocky. The tension in the air could be cut with a saw. He shook his head at us.

"You were cheating on me the whole time with this fuck face and you expected me to have respect for you?!" He was screaming at her now which caused me to ball my fist up again. This guy is getting on my last nerve. My situation with Rocky is completely different from him being an ass.

"What is he talking about Rocky, what were you doing with Logan?" CeCe stepped in. Rocky closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Our secret comes out now. I guess we're done hiding everything.

"I have feelings for Logan, I always have. He has feelings for me too. Or had I don't really know anymore. When we came down here I realized that I wanted to be with him. But I was with Trevor. We've been…I don't really know what we are but it's more than friends." Hearing her words like that hurt me. What does she mean 'had'? I still have feelings for her. That is something that I can never stop doing.

Trevor scoffed. "If she never started acting like such a slut, I wouldn't make her look like one." I think the world stopped spinning. Did he really just say that?

Ty inched forward but Trevor put a hand up. "Ty, you lay a finger on me, and I will press charges. Don't forget you're eighteen." He smirked. Ty looked like a hungry beast and the meat was Tyler. I thought he would explode at any second. But Tinka pulled him back. The smirk on his face grew.

He thinks it's that easy? He thinks he can get away with this?

"But I'm not." I sent my fist flying to his jaw using all the anger that had built up inside me. I came here to kill this guy but a fight will do. I was ready to continue throwing punches when someone touched me sending an electrifying shock throughout my entire body. Rocky was holding me back. He rubbed his jaw and got back up getting ready to fight back. That was before Gunther stepped in.

"This isn't you man. Why would you say that to Rocky? You weren't like this, what happened to you?" He looked at Gunther and scoffed.

"Oh please, you and your sister were nothing before you met me. Without me you would've still had that stupid accent of yours." This guy is real douche bag.

Surprisingly, Gunther smiled at him. "We never lost it. I am Gunther!" Tinka came next to him and threw her hands up in the same delirious way. "I am Tinka!" "And we are ze Hessenheffers!" Everyone couldn't help but smile. Now that think about it I like them better with their accents.

CeCe came up to Rocky and took her hand. Rocky was the only one in the room not smiling. I saw a tear slip from her eyes making my heart break.

CeCe wiped away her tear and put an arm around her walking her out of the house. Everyone followed after them. But I stayed. Ty tried to stay but Tinka wouldn't let him. He had a look of defeat in his eyes. I kind of felt bad for him not being able to stand up for his sister. If he did something he could've went to jail depending on how far Trevor was willing to take it. The worst I could've gotten was a few months at the juvenile detention center.

I stood there and glared at Trevor. "Why are you still here?" I tuned him out and cleared all my thoughts. I pushed all my hate aside and took a deep breath. I can't believe I'm doing this but I'm gonna be the bigger person.

"I hope you're happy now. You broke the heart of Rocky. Whatever happened between me and her was bound to happen. And I'm sorry that you got caught up in it. But that doesn't mean she never cared about you. I would know because I was jealous half the time when she was with you. If only you knew how hard it was for her to break up with you. She didn't want to break your heart but I guess when it comes to hers you don't feel the same way."

I had nothing more to say to him. I wanted to leave him with the feeling of guilt. We leave tomorrow and this is the last time I'll ever see him for the rest of my life.

**CeCe POV**

Our last day in Florida was a dreadful one. Rocky wouldn't come out of her room. I stayed with her the whole time. Everyone wanted to check up on her, especially Logan but I wouldn't let them in. She was grieving and Rocky isn't someone who likes people feeling sympathy for her.

She slept throughout the whole plane ride back to Chicago and I just brought her up to her room. She still looked tired but more relaxed.

I was her best friend and we were very close so I felt her pain. Seeing her in pain made me feel pain. I walk in to see Logan pacing around in the living room. When he saw me he stopped.

"How is she? Is she feeling any better?" He's been doing this since yesterday and let me just say it's getting REALLY ANNOYING.

"Logan stop worrying. She needs time and space." He looked worried and lost. I kind of felt bad for him a second there. But then I remembered that he's still a pain in my rear end.

I walked into the kitchen and grabbed an apple. I heard the door open and saw my mom jog in.

"Hey sweetie, how was Florida?" That was a question that came with so many answers. And frankly I didn't feel like going through all the drama that happened back in Florida. "It was good. Gunther is my boyfriend now." She jogged into the kitchen grabbing some water.

"You mean that tall weirdo with the weirdo twin sister?" "Mom he's not weird he's… unique." She smiled at me while continuing to jog. "You must really like him if you're willing to lie like that for him." I playfully rolled my eyes at her. So what if Gunther is a weirdo, he's my weirdo.

"Mom why are you jogging?" I couldn't help but ask. "The weddings in a few months honey, I have to look perfect in my dress. And now that you're back, you can start shopping for bridesmaid's dresses with Rocky." That was unlikely. I think Rocky might be in this funk for quite a while. "Sure we'll get started on that." She smiled and jogged out of the apartment.

I didn't want my mom to worry about anything else on top of her second wedding. Rocky is like a daughter to her and I know she would stress about it.

I threw my half eaten apple away right when my phone beeped. The screen lit up with Gunther's name. I smiled and opened up his message.

_**Hey babeeeee, did you make it back safely?**_

I was beaming at the message. He cares about my safety aww!

_**You're so sweet but I'm fine.**_

I was headed to my room but ran into Logan instead.

"Watch where you're going will you!" he rolled his eyes and walked right past me. I hated it when he ignored me like that. "Where are you going?" he opened the door and looked back one last time. "I'm going to get Rocky back."

**Finished. I'm not too impressed with this chapter. I'm having MAJOR writers block. I know what I want to happen later on but I need some filler chapters which is what I'm having a hard time with. REVIEW! LOVE YOU GUYS!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not on Shake it up! Enjoy **

**Chapter 12**

**Logan POV**

I was getting really anxious. I needed to talk to Rocky. The one problem was Ty. I have a feeling that he's still mad at me after finding out about me and Rocky. I think he's only mad because I went behind his back when we were supposed to be friends. When he opens the door, I don't know if he will let me in or not. I stood in front of the door deciding whether I should knock or not. I raised my hand. It hovered over it. My wrist bent backwards ready to knock but my nervousness pulled it back down.

I started building up confidence. I need to stop being a wuss. It's just Ty he won't kill me. I think.

Just when I was about to give up and drag myself home, something came over me and I found myself banging on the door three times. I waited. The door opened revealing someone I did not expect.

"Rocky?" her face showed no emotion. Her eyes were rimmed with dark circles; her once tight curls were tangled, messy, and loose. Her eyes were bloodshot, and her nose was red. She looked she had been crying and hadn't slept an ounce in 2 years. Even then she looked beautiful.

"Logan what are you doing here?" Confusion masked her face. I'm surprised she really didn't know.

"I came to talk to you and to check up on you." A look spread across her face. I hope I'm wrong but I think she looked annoyed.

"I'm fine you don't need to keep checking up on me like this." Her words were harsh and I was taken back. Why was she acting like this?

"But I care about you and-"she cut me off.

"I'm not doing this again. Whatever happened in Florida stays in Florida. It can't happen again. I don't want to be in a relationship with or you anyone else. We can go back to being friends but that's it. I never should have tried to make us work. It was a big mistake. You're a nice guy and I'm pretty sure plenty of girls are looking for a nice guy but I'm not so can we please not talk about this?"

She spoke really fast but that did not mean I didn't hear every word. If I didn't know any better, I'd say she was breaking up with me. Even if we were never official what we had I considered a relationship and it looks like she's ending it.

"Whoa slow down. First of all, what do you mean you don't want to be in a relationship with me? I thought we already were in one. Second, I don't want those other girls I want you." She shook her head as if she wanted me to take my words back.

"We weren't in a relationship. Haven't you heard you were some guy I was having an affair with? That's not a relationship that's me being a slu-"I was not going to let her call herself that.  
"Don't you dare say that. You're really going to listen to some dirt bag that has no respect for anybody?" She didn't seem to care about what I said. She looked like she didn't believe me.

"That doesn't change the fact that we were never in a relationship. You have to move on because I'm nowhere near ready to have another boyfriend."

I moved in closer to her from my spot in the doorway. "I'll wait for you." I tried to take her hand but she stepped back.

"No, I don't want you to wait for me. I don't want you to keep chasing after me because I-I don't feel the same way about you anymore." She was lying. I know she was lying. But for her to actually let the words come out of her mouth hurt just as much. I was getting really frustrated.

"I don't understand you. One second you love me and you want us to be together. Then the next thing I know you do a complete 360 spin on me. You start to hate me and say that what you felt was a mistake." She looked at the ground, her voice becoming a whisper. "I never said I hate you." That was all she managed to say.

"I'm getting really tired of this game you're playing. If you think the way I feel about you is some joke, I don't think I want to be around for it any longer. I'm not some lovesick puppy Rocky." She looked up at me this time. I saw a hint of guilt in her eyes.

"That's why I need you to move on." I stared at her in awe. I can't even believe that she's saying this right now. After all we've been through she wants to go back to point A.

"Logan, what are you doing here?" I turned around and saw Ty and Tinka coming to the apartment hand in hand. That made me jealous. I came here thinking that Rocky and I could start doing that in public. I thought we would hold hands, kiss, hug and just be together. I kind of feel stupid now for even thinking that would ever happen.

I looked back at her answering Ty's question. "I was just leaving."

**CeCe POV**

Today is the worst day of all days: The first day of school. Ugggggggggggggggggggggghhhhhhh! I was forced to wake up to get ready for school. After a nice long shower I slipped on a pair of black skinny jeans with a stripped red and with tank top. I topped it with a red crop top and black combat boots. Then I curled my hair into loose curls and applied some light makeup. I may not want to go to school but that doesn't mean I can't look good. Especially now with having a boyfriend and all.

I got my favorite cereal, a bowl, milk, and spoon. There was just enough cereal for me to have a good breakfast. But that didn't stop me from getting mad. Logan continues to be the pig that he is and eats all my cereal every day.

Speak of the devil. Logan walked in his skate board in one hand and his backpack on the other. He had on his typical skater boy outfit. Dark jeans, a white long sleeved shirt layered with a black hoodie. He also wore some black and white DC shoes, along with a black beanie on his head.

He grabbed the box of cereal that sat on the table and shook it. "You ate all the fiber flakes?" I smiled to myself. It's a good thing I decided to wake up early today. "No, I ate the _rest_ of _my_ fiber flakes."

"I bought this last week. How is it yours?" He what? I don't buy stuff around here. That's my mom's job. Whatever she buys I claim as mine. So I wouldn't know the difference.

"Well now you know how it feels like to have someone eat your stuff." I wasn't gonna apologize. So what, I ate his cereal one time. He eats my ALL the time.

He rolled his eyes and threw the box in the trash grabbing a banana from the table. I stared at him annoyed just by his presence.

"What are you looking at red? You see something you like?" I was about to argue when the window slid open revealing my best friend. "Hey, hey, hey." She walked into the kitchen wearing a dress a little higher than knee length that was tight and white at the top and baby blue with ruffles on the bottom. A blue cardigan topped it. She also wore her signature black doc martens. Her brown hair was tightly curled and she had only little makeup but just enough to make her face pop.

"Hey Rocky, you look cute today." She had recovered from her little funk and was starting to be the old Rocky blue that everyone knew and loved. "Thanks, it is the first day of school so I have to make a good impression." Yep, Rocky's totally back.

I saw Logan get up and fling his backpack over his shoulder. He opened the door and rode his skate board out of the apartment not saying anything. That was weird. But I didn't really care.

"Let's go." I grabbed Rocky's hand and ran out of the apartment with her.

I left Rocky talking to Dina while I went to get some things from my locker. After grabbing my science book, I closed my locker only to find Gunther behind it. "Good morning babeeeee." I smiled at him. He kissed me cheek making me blush. He brings out all of my girly emotions.

"Don't make any plans this Friday because I have the perfect night planned for us." My mouth opened to brag about him but then I saw a bunch of people staring at us. I had completely forgotten that no one but the group knew about us.

Gunther may be my boyfriend and all but he isn't really considered _cool_ around here. The fact that he dresses to match his twin sister and wears glitter on his clothes is the main cause of that. I quickly looked away from him.

"CeCe what's wrong did I do something?" I opened my locker and shoved my head inside. "Umm can we talk later like after school or something? I need to get my stuff from Rocky and she might take a long time giving it back." Although I couldn't see him, I could tell he looked confused. I quickly shut my locker…again and ran over to Rocky and Dina.

"Hey gals." I said a bit too forcefully. They both looked at me weird. "So what are you guys talking about?" I slowed down my words this time. "We were seeing if we had any classes together." Dina answered.

"Oh that's great. That's cool." They continued to look at me weird. "CeCe what's wrong with you?" Rocky asked. Before I could answer, Ty, Tinka, Deuce, Logan and, oh no, Gunther came over.

He automatically came to stand next to me and put his arm around me. I tensed up and he could feel it. "What's wrong my little cookie?" it might have been cute in Florida but here in front of the whole school, it was embarrassing. I moved away from him taking his hand off my shoulder. "Gunther from now on, no PDA between us." I whispered so only he could hear.

He looked at me confusingly. "What's that supposed to mean?" The curious eyes of the bystanders were still on us. "That means no Public Display of Affection. You can't kiss me, hold my hand, hug me, or put your arm around me when we're in public like at school." Wow I never thought I'd be the one explaining things our relationship.

"Why, you're my girlfriend. That's what I'm supposed to do." I quickly put a hand over his mouth. "You also can't throw the G word around like that.' before he could argue, the morning announcement came on.

"GOOD MORNIG JOHN HUGHES! WELCOME BACK FROM I'M GUESSING A GREAT SUMMER BREAK," If only she knew. "FIRST OFF I WOULD LIKE TO SAY THIS YEAR WILL BE A GREAT YEAR AT OUR SCHOOL BECAUSE EVERYONE IS COMING BACK TO WORK HARDER THAN EVER AM I RIGHT?"

The hallway was quiet minus Rocky's cheering. I punched her arm and shook my head at her.

"THE NEXT GREAT NEWS AND I'M SURE YOU ALL WILL LOVE THIS ONE, IS THAT OUR SCHOOL HAS BEEN CHOSEN TO BE ON A REALITY TV SHOW THAT WILL BE VIEWED ALL ACROSS THE WORLD. STARTING NEXT WEEK CAMERAS WILL BE PLACED EVERYWERE AROUND THE SCHOOL AND THERE WILL BE PEOPLE CARING CAMERAS EVERY WHERE YOU GO. WE WON'T KNOW UNTIL NEXT WEEK WHAT THE NAME OF THE SHOW IS BUT I HAVE ONE THING TO SAY TO EVERYONE. IF YOU DO ANYTHING IN THESE NEXT FEW MONTHS TO EMBARRASS THIS SCHOOL, THAT WILL RESULT IN AUTOMATIC SUSPENSION. HAVE A GREAT FIRST DAY AND ONCE AGAIN WELCOME BACK!"

I think the entire school flew into complete and total anarchy. Kids were screaming, jumping running back and forth through the halls, hitting their heads on lockers; yes they were actually doing that. Our little group was the only normal ones. We just stared at everyone else. I was trying to keep myself calm but on the inside I was screaming. "Hello, aren't you guys happy, didn't you hear we're going to be on TV!" "CeCe we're on TV almost every day. We dance on Shake It Up Chicago. Did you forget that?" Ty reminded.

"No we I did not forget. But Shake It Up Chicago doesn't play all over the world do they?" It took them a few seconds before it all sank in. And they say I'm the slow one. But they all started cheering and hugging and jumping.

"My gorgeous face is finally going to be put on TV!" Logan shouted. I had so many things to say against that but I kept them to myself enjoying the moment. But rocky didn't seem to think the same thing.

"Guys, guys, wait did they say reality TV show?" We all nodded. "This isn't good news. Producers lie in reality shows to make more drama happen. They could make things up about each and every one of us."

"Way to ruin the moment Rocky." Tinka barked. Rocky glared at her making Tinka smile. "She's right. They do tend to do that to get more viewers." Logan added. He looked at every single one of us except for Rocky. I wonder what that was about.

Am I the only one that is actually excited about this? They make it seem like being on TV is like giving your life up.

"Okay, come on everyone let's not over think this," "You're really good at doing that." Tinka mumbled but we all heard her. "Is it just me or is she eviler than usually?" Rocky stated. It was not just her.

Tinka shrugged like it was no big deal. "I didn't insult anyone for a month. I have a lot of catching up to do." I rolled my eyes at the blonde devil and continued.

"What we need to do is try and get noticed so we could become famous. Let's talk about this after school at Crusty's." At first they all stared at me but one by one they started to smile. I have a great feeling that the cameras will love us.

**Another chapter done YAY! The next chapters will be all about the things that go on during the TV show. It gets a lot more crazy guys. Hope you enjoyed. Please REVIEW! They make me **

**But if you haven't heard there won't be a season 4 of shake it up. I'm sad. The girls got busy and got offered other projects so SIU is done.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I do not own shake it up (if I did, that future it up episode would've NEVER happened)**

**In this Chapter I'm introducing a new OC. You'll find out more about her throughout the story.**

**Chapter 13**

**Logan POV**

This year I decided that I was going to take basic classes. The homework for all the classes last year was getting to be a bit too much. I just didn't have time. I stayed in my AP math class though. I'm really good at it so why would I leave? And there is another tiny little reason why I stayed…It's the only class I have with Rocky. The good news about having basic classes was that I had Deuce in some of my classes now.

Deuce, Dina, and I are sitting in our chemistry class waiting for class to start. "I heard the teacher for this class room is really fun." Deuce declared. "You can already tell I mean the guys late for the first day of school." Dina added. A fun teacher sounded nice. My first two teachers seemed strict, hardcore and boring.

"Let's just hope there's not a lot of homework. I have other things to focus on this year." Dina's eyes got big and she smirked at me. "Are some of those things a tall brunette who dances on Shake it up Chicago and goes by the name of Rocky?" Way to be subtle about it Dina.

"Actually no. They have to do with the fact that my dad is getting remarried and I may become step-siblings with the laziest and most conceited girl on the face of the planet that goes by the name of…_Cissy_." The only good thing in that situation was that Rocky would be coming over every day.

Dina pouted like she was disappointed with my answer.

The front door of the classroom opened revealing a middle aged man with shaggy brown hair and a dirty unshaved face. He wore a patched brown suit and khakis and loafers.

"Good morning class. I'm sorry I'm late. My cat Mr. Whiskers was putting up a fight when I tried to give him his ear medicine this morning. The dirty liquid kept pouring out of his ears but he wouldn't let me help." He said the last part to his self but that didn't mean we couldn't hear him. I don't know if I should like or be disgusted by this teacher. It's probably a little bit of both.

"My name is Mr. Roberts and I'm your Chemistry teacher for this year. If we all corporate we can have a great year. "I liked the sound of that.

"To start off, girls line up on the right side of the room. Guys, line up on the left. We will all get to know our classmates." Everyone scrambled to where they were assigned.

"Okay now girls starting from left to right introduce yourselves and tell us some things you like." Mr. Roberts said. Dina was the first girl in line so she stepped forward. "My name is Dina Garcia. I like to sell stuff at an unreasonable price and I like guys with big eyebrows." She winked at Deuce before stepping back.

I looked at him since he was standing next to me, he was gushing like a doofus and I couldn't help but laugh at him.

After all the girls were done the guys started going. When it got to me, I stepped forward. "Well, I'm Logan Hunter as some of you may know." I like letting my personality shine even if I do seem a little cocky. "I like skateboarding. My favorite spot is Concussion Hill. I like to work hard work for what I want." I couldn't help but notice all the girls anxiously watching me and smiling.

"I like kabobs but I think that's only because I can eat as much of it as I want. Playing guitar is a new hobby I've picked up that I enjoy. I'm a big fan of Van Halen. They're an older rock band but I still like it. Sometimes I enjoy silence unless it's awkward." He did say tell each other some things we liked. These were only _some_.

"There are a lot of things I like. But I can't forget about my signature beanie. And I like Rock-"I caught myself realizing what I was about to say.

"I like rocks. Yeah you know there's so many and I want them all." I nervously laughed stepping back. That got me to stop talking. The girls on the other side of the room giggled. I caught Dina smirking. I was almost caught red handed.

I didn't listen to the rest of the guys finish. I was too busy torturing myself for almost letting that spill out.

"Okay now that everyone knows everyone we're going to pick our partners for the first semester. Girls and boys will be paired together and girls get to choose." When I heard that my head snapped up. The girls were choosing? I wouldn't mind meeting new girls. I guess I might make a new friend this year. The only girl I knew in this class was Dina and I'm 110% sure she wasn't going to choose me over Deuce as her partner.

Since Dina was first in line she picked first. "I choose Deucey." Before Deuce went over to her, he leaned over and whispered in my ear. "This is the first time I've ever been chosen first man!" I silently laughed at him. I was happy for the guy. He had a girl he loved and she loved him right back. I wish I could say the same.

The next girl stepped up. She had dirty blonde straight hair and blue eyes. She looked kind of shy. "Can Mark be my partner?" She was blushing a lot. Mr. Roberts only nodded. The boy smiled at her and they grabbed a table together. It looked like they had a crush on each other.

I stared at them a rage of jealously swooping over me. Why couldn't Rocky be that open with me? Why did she have to be so scared? I wanted her to take the risk with me and-

"Logan?" I turned to see everyone staring at me. "Oh…umm sorry I was…thinking." Mr. Roberts decided to joke on me and say. "Is that another think you like to do?" I grinned. This teacher is pretty cool.

"Emma chose you to be her partner." I looked at the girl standing a few feet in front of me. She had dark brown wavy hair with matching eyes. She was average height and was actually really… pretty.

She gave me a friendly smile and I returned it. As we were walking away I saw a lot of girls throw her deadly looks, I wonder what that was about.

We found our seats and started talking.

"So what'd you do this summer?" she asked. That's a question to laugh at.

"Why don't I get to know about you first?" I made it seem like I actually wanted her to tell me but really I just didn't want to answer her question. She bought it and smiled. "Okay, this summer I went to Italy with my family. I've always wanted to go there and when I found out they were taking me there for my birthday I freaked!" I laughed. She looked fun and seemed like a nice type of girl.

"I personally believe Italy is the second most romantic place in the world." I stared at her while she talked. I tried to read her face and realized when she was excited her eyes got big.

"Oh yeah and what's the first?" Like I didn't know. She rolled her eyes playfully, "Paris France obviously." I smiled at her. I think I might like this girl. As a friend of course.

"Now it's your turn. How was your summer?"My smile turned into a frown and she noticed.

"If you don't want to talk about it you don't have to." She quickly added.

"No it was a great summer. I got to go to Florida with a couple of friends. I just wish everything stayed the same after coming back." she gave me an apologetic look. I really hoped that I would've been with Rocky. The two things that were keeping us apart were no longer a problem. Ty and CeCe, along with everybody else, found out. The only obstacle in our non-relationship now was…her.

Before we could talk about anything else Mr. Roberts spoke up. "Now that everyone has their partners here's your first assignment," just when I thought this class was actually going to be fun. "I need each pair to make a 3D model of the plant or animal cell. Everything must be labeled and the information must be correct. Bonus points for creativity. You have 2 weeks to complete this and it will be your first grade." That seemed pretty easy. Two weeks was a long time to finish it.

"Do you want to start working on it today? The faster we start the faster we finish." Emma noted. I was about to say yes but I remembered, CeCe wanted us all to meet up after school at Crusty's. I wasn't going for her; I was for…everybody else.

"Umm…I'm really sorry but I kind of have plans for today." She looked kind of disappointed for a second but it was only for a second.

"That's okay, are you busy Friday?" she had hope in her eyes. I gave her the famous Logan smile. "I'll clear my schedule."

**CeCe POV**

For the first time ever, everyone listened to me. We were all at Crusty's. Since there were eight of us we had to pull two tables together. "Okay guys let's activate plan LGF." I got no answer. "What?" they all asked. I rolled my eyes. How was I labeled as the confused one?

"Let's Get Famous. To get famous we need to stand out. That means dressing really nice and looking celebrity gorgeous." I turned to Rocky and we did our finger wiggling handshake. We already had does traits down. I was mainly talking to the others ones like little scooter.

Tinka scoffed. "You must be talking about everybody else. The only people here that don't need clothing advice are Gunther and I." Tinka replied. Ty gave her a look. "Oh and Ty of course." He looked pleased with that. She must've lost her mind thinking that. I find it very sad that she actually thinks that she has taste.

"Okay come on people. We all look fine and we don't need to change. The camera likes people who look interesting and we look interesting. Each and every one of us is a special individual." Deuce announced. Wow, he was actually right. I didn't know Deuce had this side of him. He never showed it before.

Everyone became silent. The only sounds that could be heard were coming from everywhere around us. We were at a restaurant after all. It was really awkward.

"Did we order anything yet?' Of course it had to be Logan who asked that question.

Dina stood up. "I need to use the bathroom, girls you want to come?" She looked at Rocky but Tinka and I quickly got up and followed Dina behind them. We tend to use the bathroom together. If ones gotta go we all gotta go even if really we don't have to go. You get it?

We all stood in front of a mirror and started to fix our make-up. "Dina, when did Deuce become so big on words?" Tinka asked causing Dina to smile. "There's a lot you don't know about my Deucey." That was hard to believe. Rocky and I have been his best friend for as long as I could remember. He wasn't that bright and that's coming from me.

"Rocky how's it going with you and Logan?" when Dina asked that, the lip-gloss that Rocky was applying fell into the sink. She tensed up. You could tell it wasn't a question she was ready for.

"Umm we're friends but that's it why?" Friends? What happened to that whole 'I'm going to get Rocky back' thing Logan was talking about? I guess my bestie came to her senses and realized Logan is worthless.

"Oh no reason. It's just, I have chemistry class with him and today he 'accidently'," she put air quotes around the word, "said he like Rocks." I don't get it. Logan's weird. I thought we all knew that by now.

"That doesn't mean anything." Rocky answered. She started putting her make-up back in her mini purse and I could see something I her eyes. I just didn't know what it was.

"Yes it does. He was about to say Rocky but stopped himself. He still has feelings for you." Who cares about Logan's feelings really? He needs to move on. Rocky isn't interested anymore…right?

"No h-he doesn't, we agreed to be friends." Her voice was shaking and I think I heard pain in her voice. She really didn't want to talk about this.

"That's good because this brunette chose him to be her partner. She seemed to be flirting with him and he looked like he was flirting right back. She was really pretty." Really Logan? That's why Boys Are Dogs. **(This is the new movie Zendaya will be starring in. It's a Disney Channel Original Movie. The title won't be the same but it's based on the book) **Except for Gunther of course. He's a sweetheart.

We all waited for Rocky's reaction but surprisingly this time she didn't flinch. "Great for Logan, he's finally moving on." I know my best friend and she didn't seem to mean a single word of that sentence.

"Okay lets' talk about something else huh?" She looked like she was getting really uncomfortable. I had to change the subject for her own sake.

_**Meanwhile…**_

**Deuce POV**

Dina got the girls to go to the bathroom with her. I knew she only really wanted to talk to Rocky but its better that they all left.

"Logan can you come get the pizza with me?" I saw hurt in Ty's eyes, we haven't really been spending a lot of time with each other lately. He's my best friend and I know that but Logan needs help and I think I'm his only real friend in the group.

"Okay, let's go." Dina and I saw what was going on between Logan and that girl Emma. She felt like she needed to talk to Rocky so I told her I would talk to Logan.

We sat down on the stoop chairs and waited. Without me working today, Crusty's was really slow.

"So…do you like the partner you got?" His eyebrows furrowed at my indistinct question. "Emma? Yeah she seems pretty cool." He's only giving blunt answers. I have to dig deeper with him. He would tell me about her right? He poured his heart out to me about Rocky, what was the difference?

"She's pretty cute huh?" he chuckled. I don't know if that's a good sign or a bad one.

"Yeah she is but I don't think Dina would want to hear you say that." I had the perfect comeback. _"Rocky wouldn't like you agreeing with me either."_ But I kept it to myself.

"You two were getting pretty comfy this morning. Do you…you know…like her?" he jerked backwards. I think it took him by surprise.

"I don't really know how to answer that question. I only met her this morning. I have to get to know someone before I judge them." He was answering these questions flawlessly.

Before I could dig any deeper, the pizzas came. I grabbed one tray and he grabbed the other.

As soon as we came back to the tables, the girls came out. "Just in time ladies." I proclaimed passing out the slices from my tray. Then Logan passed out his. The last slice was Rocky's. "Vegetarian for you?" They didn't look into each other's eyes for a split second but she did thank him.

We all sat in silence enjoying our pizzas. Everything was per-

"Hey guys, how's it going?" That was voice. It was all too familiar.

**Dun…Dun…Dun…I don't think it's that big of surprise but hey I tried. Hope you guys enjoyed. This story will get better and better. There's so much drama to come! I can't wait for you guys to read it. Please Review guys.**


	14. Chapter 14

**I do not on Shake it up. **

**Enjoy! **

**Chapter 14**

**Logan's POV**

"Hey guy's how's it going?" I came to a standstill. That voice. What was it doing _here_? Everyone that was facing the door already knew who it was. The rest of us, Deuce, Dina, Rocky, and I, had to turn around to see the person of the voice.

Unfortunately, I was correct. He stood there with a smile on his face. His hands were in his pockets. I felt the beast inside of me release itself. I can't stand this guy.

"Trevor, what are you doing here?" Tinka asked with disgust. He looked confused at her question. Then his eyes traveled to Rocky. It wasn't until then did I notice that she wasn't as shocked as the rest of us.

"I heard this was the best pizza place in town. I came to check it out." He tried to joke but only managed to get on my nerves. He knew exactly what she meant.

"She means, what are you doing in Chicago jackass." CeCe urged on. For once, I was pleased with the red head.

"Well this is a free country." His slick comments were only making me angrier and angrier. He thinks he can just come here anytime he feels like it. Well he's in _**my**_ city now.

He continued talking but he had a more serious and slightly confused tone. "I don't know why you guys are acting like this is big news, didn't Rocky tell you?" All eyes fell on Rocky, including my deadly ones.

"What's he talking about?" Ty asked the question that was hanging in the air. Rocky had a look of realization on her face. She whispered something but it was mainly to herself. We all heard her though. "How could I forget?"

We turned back to Trevor. It was obvious that Rocky wasn't gonna spill anything. I hated secrets, mainly ones that were kept from me. But I especially hated the ones that were between Rocky and _him_.

"If Rocky doesn't want you all to know, I don't think I should say anything." FUCK HIM! **(Sorry for the language but Logan REALLY doesn't like Trevor)** Now he feels like he should keep her business a secret? So all of a sudden he actually _cares_ about how she feels?

"Answer the question." Ty demanded.

"That day I couldn't make it to laser tag with you guys, as you all know, I had to talk to my parents. My dad's a producer and he said he would be doing a new show in Chicago. He asked me if I wanted to go with him until the show was done. At the time I was with Rocky and I wanted to be with her for a long as I could so I told him yes. I told her about it that night she came over. I'm supposed to start at John Hughes next week. It was too late to change my mind so here I am. " He clapped his hands indicating he was done.

So Rocky knew about this and t didn't cross her mind once to tell us about it? A warning or a heads up would've been nice. Now he's going to our school!

"So your dad is the new producer?" CeCe asked with way too much excitement. We all glared at her.

"What, can't a girl dream of becoming famous?" She's so conceited and only thinks about herself. I wonder why I don't like her.

"It was nice seeing you guys again. I hope we can all put everything behind us." That was something that would never happen. I will _**NEVER**_ forgive him for what he did to Rocky. Ever.

[….]

It was Friday and I told Emma I would wait for her outside after school. We were going to study at her house. I didn't want to go to my place for two reasons. 1) CeCe would make sure she embarrassed me and not give us time to get any work done. 2) I didn't want any chance of running into Rocky while I was there.

I saw Emma walk out with a group of friends. She smiled when she saw me and waved her friends goodbye.

"Did I make you wait too long?" she questioned worryingly. "No, not at all. I just got here." She smiled again. Emma's a happy person. I need a happy person in my life right now.

Since I usually skateboard to school, we had to walk to her house. The good thing though is that Emma only lived a few blocks away. Another great thing about her is that she doesn't like silence so we talked and laughed the whole way there.

I found out that she loved SpongeBob and thought no matter how old she was she would never outgrow him. I thought that was cute. In a friendly way of course. Her favorite movie was Titanic. She cried at the ending every time. She didn't really have a favorite song. She enjoyed all different types of music. And she had one little brother who was twelve.

By the time we got to her place, a big grey two story house, I considered Emma as new a friend.

Her dad was still at work, her brother was still in school but her mom was home. We settled down in the living room.

"I was thinking we should do the plant cell. It's less complex." She stated. I agreed.

We both researched any questions we had and took notes. Her mom made us mini sandwiches and mixed fruit. They're very nice people.

"Emma I'm going to pick your brother up from school. I'll be back in half an hour." She said.

"Okay." She didn't look up from her laptop. We were really getting into this project. About five minutes after her mom left, we finished with all the research. By this pace, we could finish this project in under a week.

"Now all we need are the materials. I don't think we should buy them. Mr. Roberts did say be creative." She said.

"So we should use everyday household items?" I asked. She smiled. "Exactly!"

She took a pin and started labeling all parts of the plant cell.

_Cell wall-_

_Chloroplast-_

_Cell membrane-_

_Ribosome's-_

_Cytoplasm-_

_Vacuoles- _

_Golgi Bodies-_

_Lysosomes-_

_Nucleus- _

_Chromatin-_

_Endoplasmic Reticulum (ER)- _

_Mitochondria- _

"These are just some of the main parts. We'll work with them." I nodded again in agreement.

"For the cell wall we could use a shoe box." I informed. "And we could use beads for the vacuole…" we each shared ideas of what we could use for each part. We had an idea for everything but the ER.

It started getting late so I told Emma I had to go home. We didn't finish but we got a lot done. She decided to walk me out.

"Thanks for taking the time to come over today." She smiled.

"It's okay. I'll just save cats and feed the world another day." I joked. She laughed. Her laugh reminded me of Rocky's. But it lacked the specialness hers has.

"Well I better get going." I said. She smiled but I think I saw a hint of sadness in her eyes. Just as I was about to leave, she leaned over and kissed me. On the cheek that is. Her face turned red automatically. She waved at me one last time and headed back inside in a hurry.

I just stood there. What just happened? I found myself feeling guilty. I just let another girl kiss me. Even if it was a cheek kiss, it's still a kiss. I know Rocky and I aren't on speaking terms; I still love her and ONLY her. This didn't feel right.

I ended up at the front of my apartment not knowing how I got there. When I opened the door I saw Rocky and CeCe on the couch.

"Logan where were you? I'm supposed to go on a date with Gunther in half an hour but you never showed up to watch Flynn! I had to call Rocky for backup!"

I was still in a trance which meant fighting with CeCe was not on my mind right now. "Sorry. I'll watch him." I don't think she had time to argue either because she stormed off to her room cursing under her breath.

Rocky was watching TV not paying attention to us. This was my chance. I sat down next to her. She felt the shift of my weight as I sat down. She looked up and smiled. SHE SMILED AT ME! It was a genuine smile too. I sat quietly next to her and stared at the screen. I had no idea what she was going on.

"What are we watching?"

"We? You want to watch Means Girls 2 with me?" she said this a bit hysterically. I would do anything if it was with her.

"Hey, I have a chick side to me too." She laughed making me smile. I haven't heard her laugh in a while. Her laugh is like a drug to me. I can never get enough of it.

"Okay then. I guess we can talk about how this remake is nowhere near as good as the first one. Sequels usually always suck." Again, I had no idea what she was talking about but I didn't want to end the conversation. So I winged it.

"Yeah I hate sequels. Why can't they keep things a one hit wonder? The original mean girls was classic but this one i-it's a big mess!" her eyebrows rose.

"You have no idea what I'm talking about do you?" "Not a clue." We both burst out laughing. I stopped laughing long before she did and admired her beauty. When she realized that I'd stop her cheeks burnt bright red. It was the cutest thing ever. Not in a friendly way.

When the atmosphere around us quieted down, I broke the silence. "Are you okay with him coming to our school." I didn't have to say the name because she knew. Her smile faded almost making me regret the question.

"Is anyone really okay with it?" She had a point. I know I wasn't. I hated the guy's guts.

She continued talking. "I guess I'll just have to be a big girl and deal with it." She said it jokingly but neither of us thought it was funny. Not when it had to do with that particular guy.

"If you need me I'll be there for you." It almost sounded like a whisper but she heard me. Our eyes met for the shortest second.

"I know. And you're a great friend for that." Okay…not exactly the answer I was looking for but I'll make the best of it. Take things one step at a time.

I almost asked why she didn't tell us about Trevor coming here but when I thought about it I decided not to urge it on. She probably just forgot. She had a lot of things going on so it wasn't really her fault.

CeCe walked out of her room in a dress.

"Okay Rocky, Lay it on me."She did a spin while Rocky examined her closely.

"To be honest I think…you look great!" she ran to hug her and they squealed. What an awkward moment to be a guy right now.

"Aren't you gonna ask for my opinion?" I smirked at her. She rolled her eyes.

"I would rather burn myself." She answered. I smiled. "Why don't you." She moved forward to attack me but the doorbell rang at the same time. "Saved by the bell." Rocky murmured after she turned to get it.  
After Gunther took red away it was only me and Rocky.

"Wait, where's Flynn?" I asked.

"He's in bed. He had a hard day. I guess I'll get going." I quickly jumped out of my seat.

"What why? Aren't we gonna finish the movie?" I may have sounded a bit too eager but I was desperate at the moment.

"I should get some sleep. I need me my 10 hours."

"It's Friday night. People don't go to sleep at 8 o'clock. They stay up and watch cheesy, girly, badly made sequels." She laughed at my little comment.

"You really want to watch this movie don't you?" Not really but that wasn't the answer I was going to give her.

"Yes, I love endings." She thought for a second then sighed. "I guess I can-"before she could finish I grabbed her hand, gently, and sat her down next to me.

Even though she only thought of us as friends for now. I didn't care. I was with the girl loved and that was all that mattered.

**CeCe POV **

This was my first official date with Gunther so I wanted to look nice. I wore my tight red dress with a cute black jacket. A pair of black lace heels and a few bracelets on my left arm.

We drove to Chez Ponte, an expensive restaurant in the uptown of Chicago. Having a rich boyfriend is nice.

He opened the door and we were lead to our seats. "I've never been here before." I told him.

He smiled. "I had a feeling." There were breadsticks on the table so I took one.

He watched me as I ate it.

"How was it?" he joked. "Divine." I answered sounding stuck up. I can't believe I was ever enemies with this guy.

We ordered, or should I say he ordered (I didn't understand the food on the menu), and waited. I wanted to ask him a question that's been begging my since we were in Florida.

"How did you know I liked you?" he didn't seem surprised by the question. Almost like he suspected it.

"You're an open book CeCe. After years of aggravating you, I learned to read you. You started falling madly in love with me after our ride on the plane to Florida." I laughed.

"Really, madly in love?" he shrugged. "Hey, I'm hard to resist." Before I would've found it very annoying but now, I realize he speaks the truth.

The lady came back with our food. I don't know how to pronounce what I ate but it was really good.

"You look cute when you chew." He said. I think I blushed. But I don't blush. He's bringing out a whole new side of me.

[….]

After dinner we went to the movies. I really wanted to see The Purge. Twelve hours to do any crime and it's legal. I hope they one day allow that. Little scooter would've been so gone.

"That'll be $24.50." the cashier said. She looked weary and bored. Gunther paid for the movie. Our passes read that we were in room 14. He put his arm around me as we made our way to room 14.

"Hey CeCe. What are you doing here?" I turned at the sound of my name. Uh oh.

It was Frankie and Farah. My detention buddies. Yay.

I quickly slipped Gunther's around off my shoulder and stepped away from him. I saw him looking confusingly at me but I didn't have time to explain.

"Frankie, Farah! Hey guys!" Why did we have to come here when they were here?

"I told you, I go by The Complication now." Frankie said.

"Why?"

"It's complicated." Farah rolled her eyes and turned to me.

"So are you here with…him?"

I saw Gunther look offended and that almost made me stop what I was about to say. Almost.

"Yeah but we're just waiting for the rest of the group to show up."

I felt a pair of hurt eyes burning through me but I pushed it away and kept my fake smile on for Frankie and Farah.

"Okay, see you around Ce." Frankie clicked his tongue pointing his index and thumb at me. As soon as they were out of earshot I turned back to Gunther.

"I'm sorry I couldn't let-"

"Let them think that you were here with me?"

He was angry and you could easily tell.

"I'm not ready to let everyone-"

"If you're embarrassed of me CeCe, I don't see the point of you being with me."

"No, no, no, that's not-"

"You know what forget it. Here give this to someone you actually want to be seen with." He handed me the tickets and walked out of the movie theatre.

I think I just got dumped.

**OOOOHHHHH! CeCe, CeCe, CeCe, what are we gonna do with her. Tune in next time. The reality show is coming to town. Review! **


	15. Chapter 15

**I do not own Shake It Up. **

**On with the story!**

**Chapter 15 **

**Logan POV**

Today's the big day. They're going to start filming as soon as kids start to arrive. I woke up earlier than usual trying to figure out what I was gonna wear. I felt like such a girl. I ended up with my best pair of black jeans. I wore a long sleeve plaited black and white collared Polo shirt, black Vans and a white beanie. I was all black and white but there was nothing boring about how I looked.

Making my way to the kitchen, I found a bowl and poured some of _my_ cereal into it. I solved my morning problems with CeCe. I bought my own Fiber Flakes and hid it while she kept feeding on the ones her mom bought. It was a win-win situation.

I heard Rocky come through the window saying her signature hello. I was drying my plate so I quickly put it away to say hi to her. I spent most of Sunday night with her. After our movie on Friday, I convinced her to spend all of Sunday afternoon with me. We played every single board game, card game, outdoor game that we could think of. I enjoyed every one of them because I was alone with her the whole time. Even though she called me a 'great friend' in the end, I didn't care because we were finally hanging out again.

"Hey R-"Turning around I froze. Rocky stood before me with her hands folded in front of her looking...is there a word suitable enough for how she looked?

I know it sounds cheesy but I think I fell in love all over again.

For the first time, I saw her with her hair straight and she wore gold hoop earrings. Her skinny blue jeans flattered her tight purple blouse, which was under a black leather sleeveless vest. Ankle boots sheltered her feet. She accessorized with some bracelets and layered necklaces.

"Logan, what are you staring at? Do I have something on me?" she started brushing her clothes off and I couldn't help but laugh.

"No, it's just that you look-""Hey Rocky, how do I look?" CeCe walked in doing a little spin for her. That stupid red just ruined our moment…or my moment at least.

"Aww CeCe you look beautiful!" Rocky squealed. I looked at CeCe. I couldn't see it. All I saw was clothes covering her body. Nothing special to me.

"Look at you, you look totes cute."

My head jerked at her comment. Totes cute? All she gets is a totes cut? I wanted to slap her for using such an understating word for Rocky. I didn't do it for three reasons. 1) They would question me for my actions leaving me with no answer. 2) I would look stupid and probably be identified as a woman beater or at least…a CeCe beater. 3) I just don't think I would ever be able to put my hands on CeCe no matter how much I dislike her. I was raised better than that.

By the time I stepped out of my thoughts I realized that Rocky and CeCe were headed out the door. I didn't even get the chance to tell her how beauflorgous she looked.

I couldn't come up with one word to describe her beauty so I invented one. She looked beautiful, flawless, and gorgeous. Beauflorgous.

Did I really just think that up? What is this girl doing to me?

[…]

After catching up with the girls I walked to school with them. All conversations stopped once we got there.

Camera men and trucks were scattered everywhere. Some were already set up videotaping kids as they walked by.

"Oh…

"My…

"God…

The sight was so remarkable we finished each other's sentences. We came to a halt letting a man carrying a large camera pass before walking again. Two men from both sides of us videotaped us with cameras sitting on tripods.

CeCe jumped in front of one camera waving and smiling. "Hi America, my name is CeCe Jones and I-""Hey, what are you doing?! His is a reality show. Key word _reality_." The man screamed. Rocky grabbed her arm and pulled her away.

Even though the cameraman was a bit rude I still found it funny. That got me a punch in the arm by Rocky. It didn't hurt…

Inside was even worse. There were about twelve men with cameras crammed in our puny hallway. I got my history books out of my locker for first period. I jumped at the sound of the morning announcements coming on.

"GOOD MORNING JOHN HUGHES! WELCOME BACK FOR A SECOND WEEK. AS SOME OF YOU MAY HAVE NOTICED, WE HAVE A COUPLE OF VISITORS TODAY. I TOLD YOU LAST WEEK THAT THE NAME OF THE SHOW WOULD BE REVEALED SO HERE IT IS…" The hallway grew dead silent. This was big. The name of the sow would reveal what it was about.

"I THINK THIS NAME IS VERY CREATIVE AND I AM PROUD OF IT: _BEHIND_ _THE_ _SCHOOL OF TEENS._" Something told me Principal Jones came up with that. But Behind the School of Teens? It didn't seem that creative. Kind of cheesy if you ask me. But that meant the show would be about us when we're not in school? I don't get it. I feel like CeCe.

"KEEP IN MIND THAT THIS DOESN'T CHANGE ANYTHING. YOUR MAIN PRIORITIES MUST STILL BE SCHOOL AND GRADES. THIS SHOW WILL REVOLVE AROUND YOUR LIVES AND SOCIAL PURPOSES WITH EACH OTHER. IT WILL ONLY TAKE PLACE IN SCHOOL. CAMERAS HAVE ALREADY BEEN PLACED ALL AROUND THE SCHOOL. YOU DON'T HAVE TO PUT ON A SHOW FOR THE CAMERA'S; THIS IS REALITY TV, ACT LIKE YOU WOULD ANY OTHER THE EXCEPTION OF NOT GETTING IN TROUBLE. CHEERLEADING, FOOTBALL, SOCCER, VOLLEYBALL, AND BASKETBALL TEAM TRYOUTS START TODAY AND END ON FRIDAY. HAVE A GREAT DAY!"

The noise picked up in the hallway again and I closed my locker heading over to the group. So this is a show based on teens and what goes on behind the scenes of tests and quizzes? It seems a little devious to me.

"I don't know if I should try out for basketball this year. With being the new host of shake it up Chicago, I don't think I'll have time." Ty announced.

"Then don't go to tryouts. It's that simple." Tinka informed.

"That's the problem, I have to. It's my senior year and I can't let the team down. They need me." He responded.  
No one said anything. We didn't know how to answer the question. Our silence was interrupted by someone I despise.

"Hey guys. I guess we go to school together now." I didn't even have to look up to recognize that voice. He had a stupid grin on his face like he just won the lottery.

"Why can't you leave us alone? No here likes you man. There's a reason for that." Surprisingly it was Deuce who declared this bold statement.

"That's kind of the reason I'm here. I wanted to talk to Rocky." I almost laughed but not because there was anything funny about what he said, but because of how impossible it was for that to happen. Not as long as I was around.

Ty grabbed Rocky's wrist putting a protective arm around.

"Never gonna happen. You get anywhere near her it'll be the last thing you do. Sue me all you want but I will be the end of you." Ty looked determined. I think he was trying to make up for not being able to protect her back in Florida. But either way, he stole the word right out of my mouth.

"Boy with the blonde hair, can you move your head?" I didn't notice until then that several cameras were pointed toward us. They were videotaping everything that we were doing. I like my privacy so I don't think I'll ever get use to this.

"He has a name." CeCe declared standing up for him.

Gunther rolled his eyes at her and walked away. It looks like they're having _problems_.

"I just want to speak to you in private." Trevor reported looking at Rocky. This time I stepped up.

"Back off. She doesn't want to talk to you and neither do I so go back to where you came from." There was no sign of joking in my voice. If that wasn't enough to tell him he wasn't wanted, I don't know what was.

"I realized I made a mistake and I know you're just being the overprotective boyfriend type, but I just want to talk to her." Something stopped me from breathing. It was most likely his comment but I still stopped breathing.

It hurt for me to think about that. I guess we both thought that I would end up with Rocky.

"They're friends." Deuce answered when he realized that I wasn't going to answer him.

The sound of the bell brought me back to reality and I just walked away. I realize that it was kind of a coward move but that's a sensitive topic to me and I don't think I really like being reminded that I'm not with the girl that I love.

[…...]

I'm finally in fourth period. I look forward to this class every day now. It's my AP math class. It's also the only class I have with Rocky. Last week when we weren't talking, she would ignore me but today we talked until class started. I still want her to be my girlfriend but I do like being friend with her.

I already put what happened earlier behind me. I shouldn't let Trevor get to me. He was nothing.

"Alright class everybody grab a seat." Ms. Brown reported. She walked in followed by a two camera men.

The classroom was split in two. Girls were on one side of the room and boy's on the other.

"By the end of this semester you will be given an exam. If you fail it, you fail my class. In that case, I will give you a study packet, you can either study it or not. It contains all the information you will need in order to past my exam. I will also assign you a partner. Here's how your packet will look like." She held up a stack of papers 2 inches thick. Ms. Brown's a bit on the strict side but I like her. She's just like me. Someone who doesn't like slackers.

We all watched her as she opened the closet taking out a plastic red basket with holes on its sides. She then moved to her desk and rummaged around finally pulling out a piece of paper.

"Julie can I use for something?" the girl that went by the name of Julie followed her. I couldn't hear what they were saying but Julie ended up cutting the paper into long rectangular strips.

"When Julie is done, she will put the strips of paper in the plastic basket. The papers have the girl's names on them. She'll pass it around to the boys who will then pick out a name without looking. That person will be your study partner." Without another word she walked off to her desk and started going through some papers.

Everyone waited quietly for Julie to finish. I liked the idea of having a study partner but I didn't like how low my chances were for being Rocky's partner. There were 19 kids in this classroom, not counting me and her.

I gazed across the room at Rocky. She was copying something down into her notebook. She was probably doing some math problems just for fun. She told me she does that and if it were any other person I'd say they were a nerd but for her it was…cute. I admired everything she did. I loved the way she let her hair fall perfectly down her face. The way she furrowed her eyebrows when she was confused. Then her whole face lights up and her eyes grow bigger when she finally figures it out. The way chewed her bottom lip. I noticed it was something she did a lot. I guess it was a little habit of hers.

She lifted her head up and saw me staring at her. Our eyes instantly locked. She gave me a shy smile probably because she thought I was staring at her. I gave her a confident one as if saying 'yes, I was staring at you'.

Julie got up and walked over to the boy's side of the room. They each stuck their hand in a pulled out a tiny piece of paper. When she got to me, I took my time. I think I felt just about every paper in there.

"Can you just pick one already you long haired freak?" Julie snapped a bit annoyed. Ouch. She had the decency to talk about my amazing hair. I quickly picked a random piece of paper before she bit my head off. If I don't get Rocky as my partner, I'm blaming it all on Julie.

I stared sown at the paper in my hand not turning it over. The tiny thing felt like it weigh a ton while on the palm of my hands. It's not a big deal really right? It's just a paper dictating who my study partner is.

With that I turned the paper over revealing 5 letters. My heart stopped. Am I reading this correctly? I can't even believe this happened. How _did_ this happen? It was definitely unexpected.

The letters _J-U-L-I-E-_ replayed in my head. Julie? I got Julie as a partner? WHY? The girl talked about my hair for gods sakes.

I looked across the room. Thankfully Rocky was talking to someone because if she saw me she would've seen the disappointment on my face.

Its official, I now hate my life. The paper in my hand fell somewhere but honestly I didn't even care. It may not have been a big deal but I couldn't help thinking that some other guy was gonna get to be Rocky's partner.

"Dude, I think you dropped this." The paper with _her_ name on it landed on my desk once again. I looked over at the boy who put it there. He had short brown hair and small bifocals.

"Oh thanks." I wasn't really thankful but I didn't want to be rude.

He tried to start up a conversation.

"I see you got Julie. You're really lucky you know." In my head I scoffed.

"The luckiest." I could hear the sarcasm dripping in my voice. "Who did you get?" I asked not really caring.

"Rocky Blue." Suddenly, he had my full attention. "Did you say Rocky Blue?" I had to make sure.

"Yeah you know, tall brunette, she's sit-""I know who Rocky is. Do you mind doing me a favor?" he looked hesitant.

"What kind of favor?" A plan immediately formed in my head. From what I could tell, this guy thought I was lucky to have _Julie_ as a partner so…

"Do you mind switching with me?" the question took him by surprise.

"Why?" He asked slowly. This guy is making this very difficult.

"I just think you guys would make really great partners. You could get to know her a little bit better. It seems like you have a th-"He cut me off.

"You like Rocky don't you?" That seems kind of random. Where would he get such a ridiculous idea?

"What? I don't- why would you think that?" I think he rolled his eyes at me.

"You were drooling over her like about ten minutes ago. People saw you. "

"WHAT?! People saw me-look that's not the problem. Do you want to switch or not?" I don't know where he got the whole drooling thing, I would know if I drooled. Which I didn't.

He shrugged and handing me the paper taking mines off my desk.

I stared down at it reading the letters _R-O-C-K-Y_ over and over again.

"Now everyone got to your partners and I'll pass out the study packets."

The guys started getting up and I was among them. When she saw me walking towards her, she smiled.

"Hey, who'd you get?" I didn't say anything. I simply handed her the paper. When she read her name, her face lit up.

"We're partners? We are so lucky!" she beamed.

"You have no idea."

**Rocky POV**

"Where is he?" Tinka complained. It's the end of the day and Ty said he would meet us in the hallway afterschool. You'd think that because school was over the cameras would take a step back but NO. They insisted on videotaping all the afterschool activities. I know for a fact that they had camera's hidden EVERYWHERE which means they didn't need to video tape us. So I think they did it just to aggravate us.

Ty said he was going to try and work something out with the basketball team. It's been 20 minutes and he's still not back. We're way past late for shake it up Chicago.

"Maybe they held him up." I suggested.

"Or maybe he's bailing on us!" CeCe shouted. I gave her a firm look. Why would she say that when we're trying to stop Tinka from worrying?

"Okay, if it'll make you feel better I'll go to the gym to check on Ty."

"You go do that." It was a bit rude but then again she was Tinka so I couldn't take it the wrong way.

The gym was all the way on the other side of school and I knew it would take a while but I went anyways.

The halls were practically empty. I occasionally passed one or two people in each hallway saying hi to them. After about five minutes of walking, I was almost to the gym. That is until I heard my name.

I turned around at the sound instantly wishing that I didn't. Trevor was jogging trying to keep up with me. I increased my pace but that only made him jog faster because pretty soon he was standing right in front of me.

This was like my worst nightmare coming true. No one was around just me and him. Where are those stupid cameramen when you need them?

I tried walking past him but he grabbed my wrist making me stop.

"Can you act like I'm not a douche and talk to me?" He insisted still holding my wrist.

"I'm not that great of an actress." I snapped. Act like he's not a douche? That's like asking me to stop dancing. Something I could never do.

"Just hear me out. I'm sorry if I hurt you in any way. That wasn't my intention. I was hurt that you chose Logan over me." That was the dumbest excuse I've ever heard. I had a stronger connection with Logan so I followed my heart. It was an imbecile move.

"Oh really, and how do you feel now that I'm not with him?" Surprisingly, he gave me a warm smile.

"I'm glad. Rocky I want to ask for your forgiveness-"

"You're forgiving." I only lied to him because I really didn't feel comfortable talking to him alone. I thought he would let me go if I did.

"I wasn't finished but thank you. Do you think we can maybe give us another shot?" He gave me a hopeful smile.

He can't be serious. I regret being with him in the first place. I would never make that mistake twice. But I really needed to find Ty. I was wasting precious minutes of being on shake it up Chicago with _him_.

"Can we have this conversation another time? I have somewhere I need to be." His grip had loosened up and I pulled out of it quickly walking away.

"That means there will be a next time?" he shouted after me.

"Ummm… okay." I wasn't serious about the answer. But it was enough for him.

I jogged the rest of my way there. When the gym doors came into view I couldn't help but smile. I peered through the window not seeing anyone.

I quietly opened the doors of the gym. Where could he be? The gym was big but it wasn't that big. The basketball team wasn't even in there. Why would he say he was going to the gym if-

I came to a halt taking in the sight in front of me. I witnessed the sight of my older brother, my supposed role model, the guy I look up to, and the guy who protected me from bad people in a corner lips to lips with a girl who definitely was not Tinka.

**I know, I know, you all probably hate me right now. I chose the worst place to stop. This chapter was getting too long. It's my longest one yet so I had to stop. **

**If I get enough reviews, I'll post the next one up tomorrow. Or maybe sooner…it depends. Sooo REVIEW, FAVORITE, FOLLOW! **


	16. Chapter 16

**I do not own Shake it Up. **

**This Chapter is over 5,000 words, my longest chapter yet. I couldn't cut it in two because everything plays together.**

**Enjoy! **

**Chapter 16**

**Rocky POV**

I pinched myself a couple of times. I kept expecting to wake up from this horrible nightmare. Ty wouldn't do that…would he? He can't. I know Tinka and I aren't really close but I do consider her a friend. She's a human being and no human being deserves to be cheated on. How could Ty do this to her? A sudden rage of anger burst through my chest and I found myself walking straight towards them. It looked like Ty pulled away and was saying something to the girl.

"So this is your 'important basketball thing you had to take care of?'" I quoted his exact words.

When he saw me, he looked like a deer in the headlights.

"Is this what you do behind her?" He didn't say anything. He was going through the aftershock of being caught. I continued.

"If you don't start talking I'll get your girlfriend in here. Maybe you'll answer to her." I wasn't really gonna do it. It's not my place to tell Tinka about this. I just don't think I'd have the heart to tell her.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I was taken aback by how harsh he sounded. Was he seriously mad at _me_?

"I should be asking that same question. WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE…WITH _HER_?!" the girl gave me a look.

"Excuse you?" I rolled my eyes. I didn't have time for girl with nasty attitudes. She's the least of my worries.

"Back-off that's my sister you're talking to." I can't believe he's sticking up for me in a situation like this. Can't he stop being the overprotective brother for five seconds?

"I can take care of myself now stop avoiding the question."

I took a look at the girl behind her. She had straight black hair and brown skin. She was a big step down from Tinka. Nowhere near as pretty as her.

"I can't believe you actually did this. I thought your player days were over." I urged on. I was not letting this go. He rubbed his hair and exhaled deeply.

"Look, I know this doesn't look right but can you not say anything to Tinka?" I frowned. He had the nerve to ask me that.

"Oh I'm not gonna tell her." he exhaled a deep breath that he was probably holding.

"You are." I finished. He didn't look surprised at all. I walked away from them. Knowing that my brother just did something like this, I couldn't bare looking at him.

"Bye Ty, talk to you later!" I heard, whatever her name was, call. That meant Ty had walked out too.

When he caught up to me, I avoided his gaze.

"You're not even gonna let me explain?"

I said nothing.

"She's my ex." I didn't reply.

"She came on to me."

I couldn't hold my tongue after that.

"They always come on to you don't they Ty? But the funny thing is you never push them away. You _cheated_ on Tinka!"

I instantly regretted saying that out loud. That word. The memory instantly flashed back.

_**Would you say you were loyal to me and **_only _**me? You were cheating on me the whole time with that fuck face and you expected me to have respect for you?! **_

I'm interrogating my brother when I did the same thing. I'm no good either. I cheated on Trevor. He's a human being and no human being deserves to be cheated one. I did the same thing to him.

I'm a cheater.

**CeCe POV **

Lunch was just how I like it. I was with my friends and Logan was nowhere in sight. The only way this could get any more perfect was if Gunther would actually TALK TO ME.

He's been avoiding me since our date last week. I know I probably should've never acted like he wasn't my boyfriend but we hang with totally different crowds and I'm not sure mine will except him. I don't want him to get hurt.

He doesn't even sit with me anymore. Every day he would either sit next to Tinka, Rocky, Ty, Deuce, Logan, or Dina. Pretty much everyone but me.

No matter how many times I tried to talk to him, he would walk away or ignore me. Right now, I don't even know if we're in a relationship or not.

I saw my chance when he got up from the table. I shot up and followed him. He got in the lunch line grabbing an apple. I walked up behind him.

"Hey Gunther." He didn't answer. I tried reasoning with him. "I know you're probably still mad at me but we have to work out our problems."

This got his attention because he looked at me more like glared but same thing.

"What do you mean _our_ problems? I don't have a problem. _Your_ problem is me."

Hearing him say that hurt more than I thought it would.

"I did it to protect you." He scoffed obviously not buying it.

"You did it to protect your reputation." He ran a hand through his hair. "I don't think we're working out." He's breaking up with! He's really breaking up with me!

"Are you saying what I think you're saying? Is this the end of us?" He didn't say anything. We locked eyes and I saw pain on his face. Maybe he didn't want to do this.

"Honestly, I don't know. You don't want to be seen with me so…"

"I won't do that anymore."

Before he could say anything, a cameraman stepped around us. He had the camera pointed at us.

"You're doing some great work here. I'm just making sure, you two are dating right?" He asked the question I wondered myself.

"I need to make sure because this will be shown worldwide. So are you boyfriend and girlfriend or not?"

Wait, did he say WORLDWIDE? As in everyone will know about me and Gunther?

"Umm…we're friends." I tried to avoid looking at him but I didn't need to. Anger radiated off of him.

"Goodbye CeCe." He walked away.

Why do I keep doing this?

**Logan POV**

Mr. Roberts held me up. He wanted to know if I had any ideas on how to stop internal ear bleeding for his cat. Every time I told him I didn't, he would go on and on about things he's done with Mr. Whiskers.

This went on for about ten minutes before I decided the only way to make him stop was by answering his question.

I told him to pour hydrogen peroxide in the cat's ear and lay him on the side that is not infected. He seemed to have bought it but I couldn't help but feel bad. I think I might've given him some bad advice that could kill his cat.

When I got to the cafeteria I knew that I wouldn't have time to eat lunch so I avoided the lunch line and headed straight to my usual table with the group. Cameramen were everywhere as usual. I've gotten pretty used to them but I still don't like the idea of being recorded on a camera. I can't believe I was ever actually excited when I heard we were going to be on TV.

"Logan!" I saw Emma waving at me frantically a few feet away. I gave her a smile and went over to her table.

"Hey, Em what's up?" We're on nickname bases.

"I've been looking for you everywhere." It's nice to know someone misses me when I'm gone.

"Yeah, I was…helping Mr. Roberts with something."

I didn't help with anything. I seriously think I might've killed this man's only friend. That's a burden I am not willing to carry.

"Well I have good news," her eyes lit up like it usually does when she's excited, "I know what we can do for the Endoplasmic Reticulum. We can use a cloth and fold it on top of each other like stacks. Then we could glue beads to one of the layers to represent the rough part." I smiled. I would've of never thought of that.

The ER is the one thing that's been keeping us from completing the project. It's due on Friday of this week.

"That's really creative. You are one smart girl." She blushed and her cheerleader friends around the table giggled. Why do they do that every time I say something?

There was silence but with Emma around, it didn't last long.

"So do you want to sit together today?" I'll be honest; I was surprised she asked me that. I didn't know what to say.

"You don't have to. It was just a suggestion." I think she read my face and saw my dilemma. Emma's a great friend and I don't want to disappoint her. Our friendship was just getting started. But I also wanted to sit at my usual table…with Rocky.

"It's not that I don't want to sit with you, because I do. It's just…well I sit with my friends everyday and I don't know if you'd want to sit with us or-"

"I would love to!" She jumped out of her seat and hugged me. She took me by surprise but eventually I hugged back. I think she was a little too comfortable with our hug because she stayed there for a little longer than needed.

It was a bit of an awkward moment but I couldn't help thinking. Emma wouldn't happen to have a- Nah, it was nothing.

Arriving at the table, the first thing I noticed was, CeCe was gone leaving an open spot right next to Rocky. My day just got ten times better. I quickly took the seat and gave her a smile. We immediately started talking.

Someone coughed and I noticed Emma still standing up where I once stood next to her. That was a jerkish move.

I made room for her and waved her over. Her smile quickly returned to her face.

"Who's your new friend?" Ty asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Rocky retorted.

Whoa, what was that about? Did I miss something?

Probably not. They _are_ brother and sister and brothers and sisters _do_ fight.

I ignored it and introduced Emma.

"This is my friend Emma. We have chemistry class together and we're lab partners. She's cool." I gave her reassuring smile only to find everyone giving me raised eyebrows.

"What?" I asked defensively.

"Oh nothing, Emma does seem like a good _friend_." Dina concluded. Why she put so much emphasis on friend, I don't know.

We talked for a while before the bell rang signaling lunch was over. I had a feeling that later on I'll regret not eating lunch. Everyone started heading out, I was about to do the same when someone pulled my arm.

When I saw that is was Emma, I couldn't help but feel a little disappointed. I was hoping for Rocky but I guess, I can't complain.

"Do you want to come over today?" She had that hopeful look in her eyes again. "To finish up the project of course." She quickly added.

I had no plans and we really needed to get the project done so I didn't see the problem.

"Yeah sure, same time?"

"Actually can you come at around four? I have cheerleading practice." Again, I had nothing to do so I just agreed.

I made a mental note in head: _Emma's_ _house_ _today_ _at_ _four._

[…]

On my way home I almost ate two cars, an old lady and a wiener dog. My stomach grew a mind of its own. I don't blame it though. The only thing I ate this morning was an orange and I'm a growing boy, I need more that an orange to keep me from committing cannibalism.

I had to get some food into my system as soon as possible.

When I got home no one was there. My dad was probably working another night shift at the fire department. He's trying to get in as much work time as possible before the wedding. Georgia was probably off somewhere making sure all the wedding details were intact. She wanted everything to be absolutely-100 percent-amazingly-perfect.

My main target was the fridge. Opening it, I found sliced white bread. I avoided the wheat because I'm not a fan and it belonged to CeCe. Or so she claims. I grabbed every meat product I could find. I set out the lettuce, cheese, tomato, and pickles. I don't like any condiments on my sandwiches.

After everything was laid out, I separated the bread laying the lettuce down first. Then the ham, turkey, cheese, pickles, another slice of bread, lettuce, chopped chicken, pepperoni, cheese, tomatoes, bread, lettuce, bacon bits, beef, cheese, and another slice of bread.

My stomach grumbled throughout the process. I grabbed a bottle of water and sat down at the table. It looked perfect. I rubbed my hands together and reached down for it.

The door burst open.

"…and now he's completely ignoring me!" CeCe's obnoxious voice entered the apartment followed by Rocky. What were they doing here?

"I'm sorry to tell you this but he's not the only one at fault here." Rocky concluded.

They made their way over to the kitchen while having their little debate.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked.

CeCe rolled her eyes at me.

"I live here idiot. Long before you did." Rocky moved her aside. She knew where this was headed. I would've said something back about CeCe's lack of intelligence, and we would go on and on until there was a loser. Usually, that was CeCe.

"I think he means why are we not at Shake it up Chicago." And that's why she's the brains of their little operation.

"We have a guest dance crew this week so practice is cancelled." She explained.

I heard my stomach growl. Thankfully, I was the only one that heard it. CeCe went off to her room while Rocky went to the living room. I had to pry myself away from my drool-worthy sandwich to go sit next to her.

I could always eat it later right?

My stomach growled responding with an obvious no.

She had her homework spread out in front of her.

"Hey Logan, what's up?" she questioned looking up from the tons of papers in front of her. Rocky decided to stay in all of her AP classes which meant 7 classes worth of homework about 5 pages each all due the next day. I guess it was just something she enjoyed.

"Oh you know same old same old. Whatcha doing?"

She picked up a couple pieces of paper and showed it to me. "This. But it will have to wait because I need to go home to make a snack. Deuce auctioned off my lunch at school today." She got up leaving her papers. I knew that she was gonna come back but I wanted her to stay for the whole time. Maybe even forever.

"Wait, what if I make you something?" she looked at me in astonishment.

"You know how to make Lacto-vegetarian snacks?" No.

"Of course who doesn't?"

_**YOU DON'T!**_

My subconscious spoke but as usual, I didn't listen to it.

"Are you sure? You looked like you were having your own snack. I don't want you to-"I cut her off.

"It's fine really. I'm not even that hungry." As if on cue, my stomach chose to go up against me. The growl was heard between both of us. She had an amused smile on her face.

I thought about claiming it as a fart but came to my senses.

"I'll make you your snack and we can eat together." Before she could say no, I ran into the kitchen.

I thought for a second. What do Lacto- vegetarians eat? What _is_ a Lacto-vegetarian?

I looked up to see if Rocky was looking. She was busy working on her homework.

I pulled out my phone and looked up what a Lacto-vegetarian was. After about two minutes, I found out that they don't eat meat, poultry, fish, or eggs but they do eat dairy.

I quickly came up with the idea of a grilled cheese sandwich. It was easy to make and could be done in less than 5 minutes.

_**3 minutes later…**_

The grilled cheese was cooked and ready to be served. But for some reason, I wasn't satisfied. The grilled cheese looked simple and boring. I looked through the fridge and found some grapes and baby carrots. I decorated the plate finally being pleased with it.

"What's that?" CeCe asked. I didn't even notice her entering the kitchen.

"It's called having talent. Something you don't know anything about." I smiled. That should probably make up for not being able to say anything 20 minutes ago.

"I'm a dancer. I have more talent in my pinky than you have in your entire butthole." I gave her a disgusted look.

"My butthole? So now you're an expert on my butthole?" She frowned. I smirked. Point for Logan.

I walked away carrying Rocky's food in triumph.

"Here you go." I set it down in front of her and waited for her reaction.

"You made this? I'm sorry I doubted you. I didn't even know you knew what a Lacto-vegetarian was." I shrugged trying to hide the smug look on my face.

"Yeah well, I'm awesome like that." I joked making her laugh.

"I see you're still as cocky as ever." That made me think back to the day we were in the limo in Florida. She called me cocky and I agreed with her. We were together at the time. Or as together as we could get.

"So are we gonna eat or not?" She asked me.

I'd completely forgotten about my empty stomach but was reminded of it as soon as she said that. I got up to get my sandwich which I left on the kitchen table.

I immediately stopped when I noticed the big bite that was taken from it.

"CECE!"

[….]

It took me a while to re-create my sandwich. I turn my back on my sandwich for five seconds and my evil soon to be step-sister claimed it as her own. I threw it out because I was not taking any chances. She could've done anything to it after taking her bite.

This time, I ate it as soon as I was done and washed it down with some water. When I finished, I joined Rocky in the living room. She was about done with her homework.

I stayed silent and watched her. It wasn't until she was putting her stuff away that she noticed me basically stalking her every move.

"What?" She asked shyly. I gave her a faint smile.

"You're just so…perfect." She blushed but quickly looked away from me trying to hide her face with her hair.

"Friends don't say that to each other." She finally said.

"They do if it's true." She continued to look away.

Neither of us said anything. The silence was not a good one and I didn't like it.

"Do you have any plans later on?" I really didn't know what words would come out of her mouth. I held my breath.

'I don't know, it depends. What do you have in mind?" On the outside I looked chill and cool but on the inside I was screaming like a little girl.

"Maybe we could hangout?" I hoped.

She took a second to think. "We could start studying that packet Ms. Brown gave us. I don't think she was joking when she said we could fail her class." That wasn't the exact answer i hoped for. I thought maybe go to the movies, the park, or even go grab something to eat. I was still hungry.

Then I remembered.

I made plans to work on the project with Emma at four. It's already 3:30.

"Umm… sure we can do that." I didn't sound very convincing which is why she questioned me.

"You look unsure. That is what you meant right?" I nodded not looking at her.

"Excuse me for a sec." I got up heading towards my room. I feel bad for having to cancel on Emma so the least I can do was call her.

After two rings she picked up.

"Hello?" I'm ashamed to say I was hoping for voicemail. I'm a disgrace.

"Emma hey, it's Logan."

"Logan? What's wrong, did something happen?" the worry in her voice only made me feel worse.

"No, everything's great. I just called to tell you that…umm…I- I can't make it today. Something came up." I waited for a response. The only sound coming from the other end was the static crackling noise.

"Emma?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you hear what I said?"

"Yeah, it's okay, I understand. You have other things you need to do." Her voice sounded small. I'm feeling really bad. She probably _really_ wanted to finish this project.

"But tomorrow I promise, no matter what happens I will be at your house. We will finish this project together. I promise I won't let you down."

"Okay!" I heard the excitement back in her voice. I can almost imagine her eyes getting bigger with excitement. I felt my guilt start to wash away.

"Bye Em."

"Bye Logan." I hung up and walked out the room only to see CeCe come out at the same time as me.

"Who were you talking to?" She asked.

"None of your business." She rolled her eyes and walked away. I followed her out to the living room.

"Rocky I'm going stress shopping, wanna come?" she asked.

Rocky looked up from her bag.

"Actually I'm studying with Logan." She turned back to look at me obviously annoyed.

"First you steal my family and my home, then my cereal, and now my best friend?" I smirked.

"I can't help it if they like me better." She stomped away grunting slamming the door behind her. I knew it wasn't over. It never is.

"That wasn't nice." Rocky stated.

"She started it with me. I'm the victim here." I put my hands up in defense taking a seat next to her. We were finally alone, just how I like it.

We went through the packet flying through things like geometry, math analysis, and trigonometry. After two hours my brain couldn't bare anymore knowledge.

"Can we stop for today? This is all too much." I begged

"Sure let's take a break." We set the books down and relaxed. If Rocky wasn't there I think I might've actually cried from how much my brain hurt.

"Let's do something fun." I suggested. She turned her neck to look at me.

"Like what?"

"We could do what we did on Friday when we had our dat- when we hung out." I'm so stupid! I almost called last Friday a date. I'm always slipping up when it comes to words. I think words hate me.

"So you want to watch movies?" she either ignored my slip or didn't hear it.

"Yes but can it not be another bad sequel." She smiled.

"Okay but under two conditions." Oh god.

"Name them."

"I get to choose the movie and I get to use you as my own personal beanbag chair."

"No probl-wait what?" she laughed.

"Those are my conditions." I understand why she would want to choose the movie but why would she want to use me as her personal furniture? WAIT! Doesn't that require her being on me?! I love this idea.

"I can't argue with you. Use me all you want." That didn't come out right.

"We're gonna watch my favorite series of movies: Twilight. There are five so this may take a while."

I've heard all about Twilight. I think it's the gayest movie ever invented. I mean come on sparkly vampires, and oversized werewolves? Where do people come up with these ideas?

She grabbed a pillow fixing it on my lap before laying her head down on it and lounging her legs up on the remainder of the couch. I had an urge to reach down and touch her. I haven't been able to hold her in so long. I decided to keep my hands to myself and not ruin the moment.

"Prepare for all your emotions to come out." She warned just as the movie started.

_**Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, Breaking dawn part 1, 1/2 Breaking Dawn part 2 later…**_

These movies are EPIC! I take back every bad thing I ever said about them. It was packed with action for the guys, and romance for the girls. These movies are legendary.

Rocky on the other hand was giving me a hard time when I cried doing some scenes. I claimed it to be allergies but she laughed in my face.

We're at the scene where Bella is making passports for Jacob and Renesmee. Rocky moved below me into yet another position. She could not stay still.

"Is there a problem?" I asked looking down.

She sat up. We were now shoulder to shoulder. "Yes you're too lumpy." She's joking right?

"If you call being built like a rock with a six pack lumpy then yes, I'm very lumpy."

She let a few giggles escape her mouth but I could tell she was trying to keep a straight face.

"Again with the cockiness. I think you do it on purpose." It's true, that was my personality.

"You know I do." She gave me a big white smile taking my hand.

"I like when we hang out. You're a great friend." She started chewing on her bottom lip. I've learned that she does that when she's nervous.

Her words seemed genuine but either way it made my heart stop. I won't ever get used to the idea of just being her _friend_.

She started playing with my fingers, looking down and letting her hair fall.

I couldn't help thinking about how much I want her. I want to call her mine. I want to put my arm around her and hug her for no apparent reason. I want to walk around letting everyone we meet know that she's my girlfriend. I want to kiss her any time and every time I see her.

She looked up from my hands and saw the look of desire on my face. We were so close to each other yet so far.

"You shouldn't do that." I whispered. I was referring to her chewing her lips but also to the way she was tempting me.

I moved my hand to her face gently pulling her lip from the grasp of her teeth. I brushed her hair out of her eyes and made her look into mine. She didn't pull away.

This made me think maybe she still has feelings for me. I always had a feeling did but never had any proof. Is she finally letting her walls down? Will she let me in now?

I found myself leaning in testing my theory. I had a short way to go before I would reach her lips. We were so close to each other that I could hear her even breathing slowing down almost coming to a stop. I could feel her breath on my lips as I got closer. The slightest movement and our lips would've touched. My heartbeat picked up realizing what I was about to do. I was started to push myself forward. Our lips brushed together-

"Rocky, you won't believe-"The door opened revealing CeCe carrying multiple shopping bags.

"Whoa, am I interrupting something here or just saving Rocky from a **BIG** mistake?" We quickly jumped back away from each other.

"I thought there was nothing going on between you guys anymore." We didn't say anything. I was still taking in everything that just happened-or was about to happen.

CeCe dropped her bags and rushed over to Rocky. She put an arm around her.

"Rocky hon. Did he pressure you?" I jumped to my feet. Did she just accuse me of that?

"WHAT?!" I got very defensive. She's always trying to make me look like the bag guy.

Rocky was still sitting there not saying a word. I guess she was still taking in what _almost_ happened. Pretty soon, she stood up.

"I have to get home." Her words were mumbled but clear enough for us to hear. She grabbed her stuff and walked out without saying another word to us.

"Nice going perv. " She picked up her bags and purposely bumped into me before leaving.

I sat down on the couch. I almost kissed Rocky tonight. She let her walls down and let me in. She was willing to be friends with me again I think I just abused her trust. What did I just do?

**I am stopping here. This chapter is WAY too long. It should be two. But like I said, I couldn't split it up and I think I put too much detail into this story. **

**Here's a quick summary about this chapter: Rocky found Ty with his ex and thinks that he should tell Tinka. She no longer trusts him and thinks that he's back to his player ways. **

**CeCe tried to apologize to Gunther so they could fix their relationship. He thought about forgiving her until she made the mistake of calling them friends again when she found out they were being recorded.**

**Logan's has a new girl friend (two separate words) Emma. He almost thought that she had a crush on him but changed his mind. He cancelled on her to spend time with Rocky. His love for Rocky got to be too much for him and he let himself almost kiss her. He thinks that after Rocky let him in as her friend he used her only to get what he wants. **

**Next chapter will have the first episode of **_**Behind**__**the**__**School**__**of Teens.**_

**I've given you two very long chapters back-to-back so REVIEW? **


	17. Chapter 17

**I do not own shake it up.**

**Here's chapter 17. Oh and sorry for the little typo on the last chapter. The show is called **_**Behind**__**the**__**School**__**of**__**Teens**_**. Not Behind the school of Kids. I mentioned it in another chapter I guess I was thinking about kids when I wrote that. Sorry again.**

**HEADS UP: There's a little…something…in this chapter. LoL. It's rated T nothing too bad but just letting you know.**

**Reality Show it up: part 1 **

**Enjoy **

** Chapter 17**

**CeCe POV**

When I heard that I was going home, I stood up and screamed yes in the middle of the classroom. I dodged a bullet. We had a major test that counted for 20% of our grade and I didn't bother studying.

When I got to the office I saw my mom waiting there. Something must be wrong because she would never pick me up early from school.

"Mom, what are you doing here? Did something happen?"

She stood up from the waiting room chair. There was a smile on her face so I relaxed a bit.

"Don't worry. Let's just wait for Rocky and when we get home I'll tell you both what happened."

At that precise moment, Rocky came through the door.

"Ms. Jones, CeCe? What are you doing here?" She asked the same thing I was wondering.

"Let's just go to the car. She won't tell me anything either." I grabbed her hand we and walked out of the school.

It wasn't only a five minute drive to the apartment but it was the longest five minutes of my life. Rocky wouldn't stop complaining during the whole ride.

"Why am I being pulled out of school? I am missing precious learning time!" My mom looked at her through the review mirror.

"Rocky, honey, calm down. I promise that once you see why I pulled you out of school you'll be as excited as I am."

"How did you even having permission to take me out anyway. Don't you have to be my legal guardian?" That was actually a good question. Did my mom illegally take Rocky out of school?

"Your mom called the school for me." That made more sense. I still don't know what's so important that she had to pull us out. I'm not complaining though. Anything that has to do with me not being in school, I support 110 percent.

"Are we at least gonna get to go back after you show us your 'surprise'? She asked putting up quotation marks.

"Oh look we're here!" My mom was obviously avoiding the question. After parking the car she ran upstairs. Rocky and I took our time getting out.

Just as we were about to enter, her phone went off.

"Who's that?" I asked. She quickly read the message.

"It's just Logan. He wants where I'm at."

After what happened two weeks ago, I couldn't believe that they still talked to each other. It should have been awkward between them but they acted like nothing happened. Everyone pretty much knows that Logan is crazy for Rocky. He's pathetic for not taking no for an answer. But I kind of think that Rocky still has hidden feelings for him. She may put up a great act for everyone else but I'm her best friend, I know about these things.

"Give me the phone." I grabbed it from her before she could recline.

"What are you doing?"

I typed Logan a short response and send it. Then I gave it back to Rocky who read it out loud.

"'_**I don't want to talk to you ever again. Lose my number, forget my name and go jump off a cliff somewhere'. **_Whywouldyouwritethat?"Ishrugged_._ It was no big deal really.

"I speak the truth my dear Rocky. He needs to stop trying to woo you. This will get him to back off. I know these things." I put my hand on my heart for emphasis. She rolled her eyes.

"Well here's another thing you should know. Cliff doesn't have an 'e' anywhere in it." I took her phone and took a look at the message again. Since when did cliff NOT have an 'e'? Why wasn't I aware of this?

The phone in her hand beeped in my hand. I read the incoming message out loud.

"'_**Hi to you to CeCe now give Rocky the phone back.**_ Wait how did he know it was me?" Logan is a creep. He was probably hiding somewhere watching our every move.

"I think he knows _**I**_ _**know**_ how to spell cliff." That could be a possibility. She texted him back something just as we arrived at my door. My mom stood there with…

"OH MY GOD MOM!" It was beautiful. Rocky and I ran over to it. I think I was in love. I reached out for it.

"Don't touch it!" She screamed. All I did was point out my index finger. She was acting a bit too cautious.

"Are you happy I took you out of school Rocky?" My mom asked.

Rocky was mesmerized by the dress.

"This was so worth it!"

It wasn't a lie. The dress was ivory white. It was strapless with beading across the sweetheart neckline. It had the fit and flare style with its ruching across the bodice. The bottoms were layered pick-ups making it ten times more gorgeous. I can already imagine my mom in it topped with some beautiful diamond jewelry. She would look absolutely perfect.

**Logan POV**

Fourth period was boring without Rocky. The lesson seemed to drag on and on. It was the first time I didn't enjoy math class. Rocky said Georgia picked her and CeCe up from school for some surprise. I don't know why she didn't invite me. I like surprises.

When lunch time finally came, I was disappointed at what I saw. I thought Rocky would've probably come back by now. Deuce and Dina were in a corner selling stuff. Ty and Tinka were at the usual table but they were alone. Gunther was nowhere to be found. I didn't think Ty would want me to ruin his moment with Tinka and I didn't want to be a third wheel so i had basically nowhere to sit.

I got in the lunch line grabbing a burger, a fruit and a carton of milk.

"Logan!" I already knew who it was. I've gotten myself use to her friendly voice.

"Hey Em." She gave me a hug making me smile. She's a hugger and I happily accept all of them.

"What should we do today?" She asked.

We finished our project weeks ago. We got an A. But we still hang out on our own just for fun. I've only known Emma for a little over a month but I can already say she was my best friend. It was never awkward between us and we always had fun. Whenever Rocky wasn't available, which now seems to be every day, I would call her up and she'd find a way to make me happy. I was at her house almost every day. I haven't told Emma about my feelings for Rocky yet only because I didn't need any more people feeling bad for me.

"I don't really know but I can sit with you today." I've only sat at Emma's table one other time and that was the day she almost broke her ankle during cheerleading practice. I never actually knew how dangerous that sport was.

"Great come on." She locked our elbows and we walked to her table. Her friends smiled when they saw. I've never seen them talk. They always giggle and whisper when I'm around.

"Are you excited about the first episode coming out next week?" She asked.

She was referring to _Behind the School of Teens_ airing their first episode. It's been over a month but I think they have a good story going. These camera men have become like spies. You never notice them but they're clearly around with a camera recording your every move.

"My friends and I are actually getting together for the first episode. We're watching it at my apartment. You're invited if you want to come." She looked hesitant for a second as if she wasn't sure.

"Your friends wouldn't mind?" I would've been quick to say yes but then I thought of CeCe. She hates me and would probably act nasty towards Emma. Then again she did say my friends and CeCe and I were far from being friends.

"They'll love you. I know that for sure." I took her hand in mine for reassurance. She smiled and it was a nice little bonding moment until my phone beeped.

I took a look at it noticing it was a message from Rocky. I opened it up and read it

_**Georgia wants you to meet us at the dance studio at the corner of Monroe and Michigan. We're doing a dance for the wedding and you're in it. Try to get there by 2:30ish.**_

I closed my phone. Why would Georgia want me to be in a dance number? I can't dance. I texted her I'll be there.

"What was that about?" Emma asked.

I realized I was still holding one of her hands and I let it go.

"Looks like we're going dancing."

**Ty POV**

"Come on nobody's home. We'll make it quick." She said dragging me into her room. She started kissing me before we could even reach her bed.

"Do you really think we should do this again?" I asked. She stopped.

"You don't love me anymore?" I didn't mean it like that. She knows I didn't but this is a part of her mind games she plays.

"No it's not that. We-"She cut me off by smashing her lips to mines. She didn't let me finish. I really didn't fell right doing this. Don't get me wrong I still love her and all but I couldn't do this. Not after what happened. She moved her soft lips down my neck making me moan. She tried unbuttoning my shirt only making it halfway down. I knew I had to stop this before I could no longer control myself.

"You know what would be fun? A movie. Let's go watch one." I sat up only to be pushed down on the bed again.

She brought her lips back to my mouth kissing me deeply. She's trying to seduce me. This is the first time I've seen her like this since our trip to Florida. Her warm body hovering over mine was a huge turn on. I almost forgot why I was trying to stop this.

She managed to unbutton the rest of my shirt and pulled it off along with her own.

"Tinka I really think we should stop now." I couldn't do this right now. Not with the guilt I was carrying. I haven't found a way to tell her about what happened with me and Shana.

She didn't listen to me and continued kissing me. She closed the finally gap between us laying her whole body on top of mine. I wrapped my arms around the small of her back to keep her from falling. I was losing control of myself and letting my teenage hormones take over. But she had it worst. Her hormones seemed to be on overload. She entered my mouth with her tongue at full force.

I couldn't enjoy any of it. I knew I had to tell her and the guilt was killing me. I couldn't concentrate.

She moved away from my lips again. Her lips left trails of kisses from my chest down to my stomach. When she reached the top of my pants I had to put a stop to it. If I didn't stop her now, I knew I wouldn't be able to later on.

"Okay that was fun now how about that movie?" She ignored me and continued. I shot up and flipped her over using my strength to pin her down.

"We. Need. To. Stop." I emphasized each and every word. She looked at me quizzically.

"Why?" I took a deep breath. I had no other choice. It was now or never.

"I need to tell me something." She stared at me.

"Okay…can't it wait?" before I could say anything she pulled me down on top of her. I tried holding up my own weight so I could keep from squashing her.

Talking in between her kisses did not work.

"You…have to…listen….Something…happened…and I…need you to…know." She pulled away.

"We can talk later." She pulled me right back drowning me in her lips. I gave it a shot. I tried. I let all my stress go completely and fell into her trance. There wasn't any talking after that.

_Beep!_

_Beep! _

Both of our phones went off making us stop. I was glad for the interruption. If it were up to me I wouldn't have even self-control to stop. We both found out pants and searched through it before finding our phones.

"It's Rocky." She said.

"Mines from CeCe." I replied.

I read the message.

_**Meet us at the dance studio in the corner of Monroe and Michigan at around 2:30. Don't ask why just show up.**_

It was definitely from CeCe.

"Rocky says we're in some dance for Georgia's wedding." Tinka explained. At least she got an explanation.

"We should go. It's already 2:10. Don't want to be late." I quickly got up slipping my shirt on. I was not gonna give her the chance to slip me under her spell again.

"Fine but we didn't get to do anything." That was an understatement. We made-out for about 10 minutes.

"Oh well. What are we gonna do?" I tried to be as disappointed as she was.

She finished slipping her shoe on and stood face-to-face with me.

"There's always next time." She gave me a quick peck on the lips before walking right past me.

**CeCe POV**

We spent the rest of the day helping my mom with wedding plans. She took us by surprise when she said she wanted to have a dance number at the wedding. I was all for it until she said who would **be** in the dance. Of course Rocky and I were in it. The other dancers were Ty, Gunther, Tinka, and ugh Logan. He can't dance to save his life! That's not even the worst part.

She wanted us to be paired up as siblings so that meant Ty and Rocky, Gunther and Tinka, and ME AND LOGAN! I wanted Flynn as my partner because he's my _actual_ brother but her exact words were, 'he wouldn't fit in.'

You can't even imagine how much I complained. But she wouldn't even let me negotiate with her. She already made plans at a dance studio so Rocky and I were there now.

Rocky texted everyone what the plan was. We were stretching on the cold hardwood floor.

"So why did _I_ have to text _your_ brother?" She agreed to text everyone but refused to text Ty. They haven't been talking to each other for three weeks now. I knew she was hiding something.

She shrugged reaching over to touch her toes.

"I didn't feel like it." She said. That was an unsettling answer. She obviously didn't want to talk about it but I'm not letting this go.

"What did Ty do?" She looked up.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." Really Rocky? She was probably the worst liar on the planet. I gave her a look and she sighed.

"Look, it's not my secret to tell so can we drop it?" She was getting a bit frustrated so I let it go. Whatever was going on it didn't seem to be good. What would Ty be hiding and why would it make Rocky so upset?

We stretched for a few more minutes in silence. The front door of the studio opened making the little bell that hung on the top of the door ring.

Logan and that girl he's always with walked in.

He walked over to us and smiled down at Rocky.

"Hey Rocky." He turned to me and smirked.

"Hello _Cissy_." I scolded him.

"Oh hey you poor excuse for a human being. How was your day?" His smiled turned upside down. Just how I like it.

He ignored me and turned back to Rocky.

"You know Emma right?" Emma gave her a small wave and Rocky gave her a friendly smile. "Did you come to watch the dance or are you here for something else?" She asked.

I stared at the brunette. She had wavy hair like Rocky's and matching brown eyes. She had a pretty face and a peppy attitude. I don't like her.

"Yeah what _**are**_ you doing here?" I added. They all stared at me with an exasperated look. It's not like my comment was rude or anything.

"What, all I asked was a simple question." Logan rolled his eyes and looked away. Emma was the only one who kept her smile. "Logan invited me actually." I stood up walking away from them. But not before mumbling, "It figures."

The little bell rung again and the door opened revealing Gunther.

Whoa! What is he wearing? I'm not complaining but wow. He wore black denim jeans. A plain white shirt under a gold stripped hoodie. He even had on black and white Jordan's. If it weren't for his gold hoodie, he would've looked like a normal teenager. He didn't look half bad though. He hasn't talked to me since our little mishap in the cafeteria. He said he wanted nothing to do with me.

"I'm glad you could make it." I said to him. He walked away.

I jogged after. "I've tried calling you. You haven't answered or return any of them." He scoffed.

"I'm surprised you still have my number. I hope you don't get embarrassed when someone finds out about that." He replied.

I stood their dumfounded. He was serious when he said goodbye. I was really hoping it was another one of his playful jokes. I miss that.

**1 week later…**

We were all getting ready for the premiere. Or should I say the girls were getting ready for the premiere. The guys sat around talking and eating all the snacks we set out.

"What should we expect from this show?" Dina asked.

"School."

"People."

"Social interactions."

"Drama."

We all answered her with one word. I really didn't expect this show to be a number one hit. I mean where have you ever heard of a show based on school being popular?

The only reason I'm watching is because I'm on the show and the party is being hosted at my place. I had no choice.

I dumped the bag of blue ranch Doritos into the jumbo glass bowl.

"I just hope they got shots of my good side." Tinka praised. I had no idea what she's talking about. From what I can see, she has no good side.

"Well I hope they don't air any shots of me falling on my face during cheer practice." Emma said. The other girls laughed. I didn't. I still don't get why Logan invited her. I bet those two are secretly dating and aren't telling anyone about. But Logan is still love struck by Rocky. Either way I still don't like him.

We grabbed the drinks and joined the guys. Deuce was sitting on a small sofa and Dina made herself comfortable on his lap. Gunther sat on a single chair. On the couch were Emma, Logan, Rocky, and me. Ty and Tinka sat next to each other on two folding chairs.

"Shh….It's starting!" I shouted. Everyone hushed down as the show began.

_**One lucky school was given the chance of a lifetime. We traveled all the way to the Prairie State to the city of Chicago. **_

_*Pictures of Chicago Illinois flash up one after another*_

_**The lucky school was John Hughes High. On the outside, this looks like your typical high school…It's so much more.**_

_*****__Random pictures of the kids and the school flash by really quick.*_

_**After 1 month of being here. We found out about some very interesting stuff.**_

_**Meet Logan Hunter. This pretty boy seems to like A LOT of stuff.**_

Ugh. Just when this was actually getting good. You could see Logan beaming from where he was sitting.

_*****__A video of Logan pops up. They're Mr. Robert's classroom. The guys are lined up on one side of the wall room and the girls on the other. Logan steps forward. (Go to chapter 13 to refresh memory if you need to)__*****_

"_**Well I'm Logan Hunter as some of you may know. I like skateboarding. My favorite spot is Concussion Hill. I want to work hard for what I want. I like kabobs but I think that's only because can eat as much as I want. Playing guitar is a new hobby I've picked up that I enjoy. I'm a big fan of Van Halen. They're an older rock band but I still like it. Sometimes I enjoy silence unless it's awkward. There are a lot of things I like. But I can't forget my signature beanie. And I like Rock- I like Rocks. Yeah you know there's so many and I want them all." **_

_**Now that you know a little bit about him, we'll come back to Mr. Hunter in just a bit. Now let us introduce you to our next teen.**_

"Oh look Rocky it's you!" I squealed giving her a mini hug.

_*****__Video clip of Rocky in Mrs. Brown's classroom taking notes.__*****_

_**We will tell you her name later but we asked a series of random people what they think about our girl.**_

_*****__Clips of some kids in the school.__*****_

"_**She's very smart."**_

"_**She's driven." **_

"_**She's a great friend."**_

"_**She's pretty."**_

"_**She always knows how to make me feel better when I'm down."**_

"_**She's a great dancer."**_

"_**She's freakishly tall,"**_

Rocky Turned to me and punched me in the arm. I didn't know they were gonna show me saying that!

"_**But she's my best friend and I love her. I don't know what I'd do without her."**_

"Aww I love you too CeCe!" She hugged me. I always make up for it in the end.

"_**She's my baby sister and it's my job to protect her. No matter what the consequences are."**_

"_**She's a great tutor."**_

"_**I love her style."**_

"_**She's one of the kindest people you will ever meet."**_

_**Well isn't this girl just an angel and a sweetheart! We're not the only ones that think so. Who is this girl you may ask. Her name is Rocky Blue. Now let's go back at our friend, Logan hunter.**_

_*****__Clip of Logan in Mr. Roberts classroom again.*_

"_**There are a lot of things I like. But I can't forget my signature beanie. And I like Rock-I like Rocks. Yeah you know there's so many and I want them." **_

_**Do you see what we're doing here people? Do you really think he likes Rocks? I think we all know what he was about to say. If that's not enough proof, here's a little extra for you.**_

_*****__Clip where Rocky and Logan are in Ms. Browns class. Logan is staring at Rocky for a bit too long. She looks up and gives him a shy smile and he returns a confident one.*_

_**There's definitely something going on. Need more? We can give you that!**_

_*Clip where Logan just found out Julie would be his partner* _

"_**I see you got Julie. You're really luck you know."**_

"_**The luckiest. Who did you get?"**_

"_**Rocky Blue." **_

"_**Did you say Rocky Blue?"**_

"_**Yeah you know, tall brunette, she's sit-"**_

"_**I know who Rocky is. Do you mind doing me a favor?"**_

"_**What kind of favor?"**_

"_**Do you mind switching with me?"**_

"_**Why?"**_

"_**I just think you and Julie would make really great partners. You could get to know her a little better. It seems like you have a th-"**_

"_**You like Rocky don't you?"**_

"_**What? I don't –why would you think that?" **_

"_**You were drooling over her ten minutes ago. People saw you."**_

"_**WHAT?! People saw me-look that's not the problem. Do you want to switch or not?" **_

_**He really wanted Rocky to be his partner. He had to go through all that trouble but it looked like it was worth it in the end.**_

"_**Hey who'd you get?"**_

_*****__Hands paper over.__*****_

"_**We're partners? We are so lucky!"**_

"_**You have no idea." **_

_**Wasn't that sweet? Looks like someone's brewing up a little crush on the school sweetheart. So our guy Logan is into shy smart girls. You hear that ladies, he has a type. We'll keep you updated on this wannabe couple. Don't touch that remote. We'll be right back after these few messages. **_

We all turned to Logan. His mouth hung wide open. I burst out laughing.

He was just made a fool of on national television!

"Way to keep it subtle Logan. Desperate much? I'm surprised you didn't pay him!" I joked. The others joined in laughing. Except for Rocky and Emma.

"Why did you want to be my partner so bad?" Rocky asked. Logan was still in the state of awe. "I didn't know they were recording that!" Serves him right. That'll teach him to leave Rocky alone. He never knows when to quit. Now the whole world shall know that Logan Hunter is a loser.

"Come on guys let's leave Logan alone. I'm pretty sure he just didn't want Julie to be his partner. She's one mean chick." Deuce confounded.

"Or it could be that Logan is still crazy about Rocky and he'll do anything to get her back." Tinka added. For the first time ever, I liked Tinka. She's mean to everyone but sometimes when it's to the right people, you can't help but love her for it.

"Wait so Rocky and Logan used to be like…boyfriend and girlfriend?" Emma proposed. Why does she care?

"Well technically they weren't boyfriend and girlfriend but they had-"

"Dina! Really?!" Rocky shouted. I guess she doesn't want the whole world to know. I don't blame her. She was with Logan after all.

She turned back to Emma.

"We never dated. We were just-"

"Shut-up everyone its back!" Gunther said.

_**Welcome back! We left off with our favorite guy who was had a mild case of Rocky fever. But we're not done with him yet.**_

I saw Logan's horrified face and I couldn't help but laugh. They weren't cutting him a break. I love it!

_**Our new friend Logan isn't a one girl type of guy. Oh no. He's a ladies' man.**_

_*Clips of girls laughing around Logan play back to back.*_

_**But we think the chick magnet may have another love interest. Meet Emma Williams. **_

_*****__Clip of Emma posing in a cheerleading outfit with other cheerleaders.__*****_

_**She's captain of the cheerleading team and keeps everyone high on spirit. Again we asked random kids what they think about Emma.**_

"_**She's a part of the popular crowd but she doesn't act like them."**_

"_**She's a great captain."**_

"_**She's a very happy person."**_

"_**I wish I could be her!"**_

"_**She's a really fun person."**_

"_**Well one time, at cheerleading practice, she fell on her butt and most girls would cry and get like totally mad but she just laughed. That means her butt has a funny bone. So she's funny!"**_

I sat there speechless. Could someone really be that stupid?

"Hey CeCe, I think we found someone even more clueless than you." Logan stated. I guess he was back to his annoying self again.

"_**She's so cool!"**_

"_**I want her life."**_

"_**She brightens up a day with her smile."**_

_**Doesn't she sound like the perfect girl! Our guy Logan is crushing on the schools little Miss Popular.**_

_*****__Clip where Logan is lat for lunch__*****_

"_**Logan!"**_

"_**Hey Em, what's up?"**_

"_**I've been looking for you everywhere."**_

"_**Yeah I was…helping Mr. Robert's with something."**_

"_**Well I have good news. I know what we can do for the Endoplasmic Reticulum. We can use cloth and fold it on top of each other like stacks. Then we could glue beads to one of the layers to represent the rough part."**_

"_**That's really creative. You are one smart girl."**_

_*****__Clip freezes__*****_

_**Aww isn't that just adorable! Our guy is a player isn't he? Mr. Smooth. He knows how to work with the ladies. Let's keep watching.**_

_*****__Clip resumes.__*****_

"_**So do you want to sit together?"**_

"…_**.."**_

"_**You don't have to it's just a suggestion."**_

"_**It's not that I don't want sit with you, because I do. It's just…well I sit with my friends everyday and I don't know if you'd want to sit with us or-"**_

"_**I'd love to!"**_

_*****__Emma gives Logan a long hug.__*****_

_**Did you see that people! What a hug! Don't those two look cute as a couple? Can it get any better! Oh it can and it will! Stay right there we'll be right back.**_

Again, we all turned to Logan. He looked kind of frustrated. "I hate this show."

Rocky being…well Rocky, tried to comfort him.

"Don't think too much about it. They do these things just so they could get higher ratings. Besides, everyone in school knows the truth. We're all just friends"

Emma chimed in; she put a hand on top of his. "She's right. You shouldn't get upset. We can talk to the cameramen if you want." She smiled at him. I felt myself getting ready to throw up. They're flirting in front of us right now. Well Emma was flirting. I don't know or care about Logan.

Rocky looked away and played with her bracelets. She looked like- No! She couldn't be. Rocky looked _jealous_.

_**And we're back. We have another fun teen for you.**_

_*****__Clip of girl with red hair talking to some friends.__*** **_

_**Meet CeCe Jones.**_

**Why do I keep doing this! My chapters keep getting freakishly long but I just can't stop writing. Anyways this is just part 1 or Reality TV Show it up. I had to cut it in two because it probably would've been somewhere around ten thousand words.**

**The fillers I had in the beginning needed to be there. I know this chapter was mainly about Logan's so called 'Love triangle' but I had to do it. It's all a part of the story. I'll try to get the next one up soon. Please REVIEW. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Enjoy! **

**Thank you for reviewing that's why I decided to update early.**

**Some of these clips on here I didn't mention in the story but it happened around school. I just didn't have time to add them. It won't change anything.**

**Review it up: Part 2**

**Chapter 18**

**Logan POV**

_**Meet CeCe Jones.**_

Finally these people were done with me. They said I was a player. Since when am I a player? All those clips were taken out of proportion. That hug between me and Emma meant nothing. It was a friendly hug. There is nothing going on between me and Emma. As for Rocky, I have no way to defend myself against that. I was being stupid to not realize that there were hidden cameras in the classroom. And I was even dumber to forget that two men with huge ass cameras were watching everyone in the classroom...

What made it worst was that she was sitting RIGHT next to me. We've already gotten over what almost happened two weeks ago. Or should I say she's gotten over it. I still think I should've kissed her. The next day she came over and said to act like it never happened so we could go back being friends. I reluctantly agreed and once again, I was friend zoned.

_**This fiery redhead has hair that matches her personality. She's fun, energetic, knows how to have a great time and is full of life.**_

_*****__Clip from the first day when recording started. Logan, Rocky, and CeCe are walking together.__*****_

"_**Hi America, my name is CeCe Jones and I-"**_

"_**Hey what are you doing?! This is a reality show. Key word **__reality__**."**_

_**Isn't she a charmer? Don't feel bad that she only said hello to America. E very one knows that this is a worldwide show but I'm pretty she didn't. This little red isn't the sharpest tool in the shed.**_

_*****__Clips of CeCe saying things.__*****_

"_**You are boring! B-O-R-N-I-N-G."**_

"_**Hey Rocky, if I recycle Logan, what pile would he fall into?"**_

"_**Why is the word abbreviation so long?" **_

"_**Bacon comes from goats. Everybody knows that."**_

"_**If gravity keeps us from falling how come people who live on the bottom of Earth don't fall? Like people who live in the country of North America."**_

"_**I want to tan on the sun someday."**_

_**She is definitely an interesting girl. **_

It didn't even taking those producers a month to realize that CeCe has an IQ of -56.

"That is mean! They didn't even show the times when I had my smart moments!" She argued. Smart moments? From CeCe? I'm sorry but that is something I will never believe.

"We know you're smart. Somewhere deep, deep, deep, deep, **deep** inside of you, there's an intelligent CeCe." Dina explained.

I don't know what these people are talking about. CeCe is the definition of hopeless.

_**The main question that's been thrown around will final be answered today...sort of. Does CeCe Jones have a boyfriend?**_

That's a stupid question. She goes out with Gunther. They're almost always talking at school. I thought those people got everything on camera.

_**The rumors can be put to rest now because we have the inside scoop.**_

_*****__Clip of Gunther and CeCe in the cafeteria.__*****_

_***Hey Gunther."**_

"…_**."**_

"_**I know you're probably still mad at me but we have to work out our problems."**_

"_**What do you mean **_our_** problems? **_Your_** only problem is me."**_

"_**I did it to protect you."**_

"_**You did it to protect your reputation." ***__Pauses__*** "I don't think we're working out."**_

"_**Are you saying what I think you're saying? Is this the end of us?"**_

"_**Honestly I don't know. You don't want to be seen with me so…"**_

"_**I won't do that anymore."**_

_*****__Camera man cuts in__*****_

"_**You're doing some great work here. I'm just making sure, you two are dating right? I need to make sure because this will be shown worldwide. So are you boyfriend and girlfriend or not?**_

"_**Umm…we're friends."**_

"_**Goodbye CeCe."**_

_**That was something! If you ask me, I'd say those two were dating. Again those two WERE dating. Little Red on the other hand says they're friends. What does that imply? Maybe they are friends. Who knows? We'll fill you in some more next week. But for now enjoy some of these messages. **_

I have no words. I've always known CeCe was selfish and conceited. But I never knew she could be so sinister, malign, vicious, wicked, and ill. But to sit there on national television and call her boyfriend her 'friend' is going too far.

"CeCe you never told me you did that." Rocky reported.

She looked clueless…as usual.

"Did what?"

"You embarrassed Gunther on national television. That's not cool." Ty finished.

Rocky rolled her eyes at him.

"She doesn't need to hear that. Especially not coming from **you**." Ty backed down. There's definitely something going on. No one will tell me anything as usual. I hate secrets.

"It doesn't matter anymore. We handled it." I scoffed. That was code CeCe for things didn't go her way.

"He dumped you didn't he." She scowled at me.

"No shit Sherlock." I laughed at her causing her anger to surmount.

"CeCe are you embarrassed to be seen with my brother?" Tinka presumed.

I looked over at Gunther. He managed to isolate himself from the rest of us. I kind of felt bad for the guy. His sister ditched him for her boyfriend. His girlfriend was a self-absorbed princess and he was left with no one. He also looked…different. He was in blue Levis jeans and a red polo shirt with red and black Jordan's.

"No, I'm not embarrassed-"

"That's the worst part. You keep denying that you weren't embarrassed. I would prefer if you would just admit it." Hearing Gunther interrupt made me happy. CeCe deserves it.

"I was only tying to-"She got cut off again. Not by Gunther speaking over her but by Gunther getting up and walking out the door.

"Do me a favor CeCe. Stay away from my brother."

_**We're having fun now aren't we? Welcome back. We have another story for you. We've already met this character.**_

If they say my name, I will go to school on Monday, find a camera dude, rip his arm off and beat him with the soggy end.

_**Meet Rocky Blue. Remember her?**_

Oh. I saw a worried look on Rocky's face. I don't blame her. What other huge lie could they pin on her now?

_**Our schools sweetheart has some little secrets of her own. But with our help, that secret will come out.**_

_*****__Clips of Rocky socializing, working, having lunch, and other things__*****_

_**As we all can see, Rocky Blue is a busy girl. That made us wonder. Has our sweetheart ever had a boyfriend? Does she have time for it? Would her overprotective brother let her?**_

_*****__Clip of Ty being interviewed about Rocky*_

"_**She's my baby sister and it's my job to protect her. No matter what the consequences are." **_

_**Now they are the definition of brother sister love! But we found out that Ty backed down long enough for one lucky guy to get into his sister's life.**_

I do not like this is going. I should be stepping away but I can't seem to get myself up.

_**Meet Trevor Jackson. **_

_*****__Clip of Trevor talking to a couple of friends.__*****_

Oh God.

_**What we found out was that Trevor dated our sweetheart over the summer. Rocky and a group of friends went down to Florida. That's where she met Trevor. They instantly fell for each other.**_

_*****__Pictures of Trevor and Rocky side by side.__*****_

That's a lot of bull. Trevor was the one trying to charm working. She let her guard down and…fell for him. Why am I talking about this?

_**It was devastating when she had to come back. In fact she was heartbroken. It was a mutual decision for them to split up. After settling back here Rocky's heart began to heal. But when she found out that Trevor was coming here for a few months, she became confused. She didn't know what to do. We believe she's fighting with letting her walls down to let Trevor back in. **_

The whole thing is lie! It was not a mutual decision for them to break up. The only reason Rocky was heartbroken was because of what Trevor did and said to her. And the only walls that she has up are the ones that hide her feelings for **me**. Not Trevor.

_**Here's a little something for you.**_

_*****__Clip where Rocky is looking for Ty but Trevor stops her to talk.__*****_

"_**Rocky!"**_

_*****__She tries walking past him.__*****_

"_**Can you act like I'm not a douche and talk to me?"**_

"_**I'm not that great of an actress."**_

"_**Just hear me out. I'm sorry if I hurt you in any way. That wasn't my intention. I was hurt that you chose Logan over me."**_

"_**Oh really, and how do you feel now that I'm not with him?"**_

"_**I'm glad Rocky. I want to ask for your forgiveness-"**_

"_**You're forgiven."**_

"_**I wasn't finished but thank you. Do you think maybe you could give us another shot?"**_

"_**Can we have this conversation another time? I have somewhere I need to be."**_

_*****__Rocky walks away__*****_ __

"_**That means there will be a next time?" **_

"_**Umm…okay."**_

_**You may have a lot of questions after that. Like what did Trevor do? We thought about it and realized maybe he didn't try hard enough to stop her from leaving. But the biggest question is what does our guy Logan have to do with any of this? This got us thinking. Maybe our guy had and our sweetheart had something before this show. We don't know for sure. But don't move an inch, we'll be right back.**_

I had about a million questions fighting in my head right now but the one that stood out the most was WHY IN THE WORLD WOULD ROCKY TALK TO THAT...THAT LOSER?! The other one was why they keep calling me their guy. The only thing I know about these people are that I hate them.

"Oh there's not gonna be a next time!" Ty said. "What were you doing talking to him?"

Rocky looked really annoyed at him. There was some serious tension between those two.

"I was on my way to get _**you**_ in the _**gym**_. Where you were supposed to be taking your of your _basketball_ _thing_." They angrily stared at each other for a long time. It looked like they were reading each other's minds but everyone else around them are clueless to what's going on.

Ty broke the stare and looked away. He was still angry but he had a look of panic on his face.

"Rocky, I never knew you were with Trevor." Emma spoke. I completely forgot about her after everything that just happened.

"It's not something I really like to talk about." Her voice was full of sadness. I wanted to ask more questions about the whole Trevor thing but by the look of how everything was going, I chose to keep my mouth shut.

_**We're coming to a wrap. We have one more thing for you. At the end of every episode, we will have a Couple of the Week. This couple seems to never have a problem. We couldn't find one video of them fighting, arguing, or anything. They are perfect together.**_

_*****__Picture of Deuce and Dina hugging.__*****_

_**Congratulations to Deuce Martinez and Dina Garcia! They truly are the definition of the perfect couple. Tune in time. We'll have more drama dealing with our couples and we introduce a new one. Ty and Tinka. We also mention a couple of clubs and teams this school offers I wouldn't want to miss any of what's to come.**_

The theme music played them off and an AT&T commercial began to play.

"Finally something good came out of this show." CeCe said. "Congratulation guys, you really are cute together."

Was everyone oblivious to the fact that we were the only ones shown on this show? The thing was all about us! The group of friends who just happen to always be hanging out. I don't think it's a coincidence.

"You know what I still don't understand?" CeCe announced.

"Math?"

"Reading?"

"Science?"

"English?"

"History?"

"Why you were born?"

My suggestion got everyone's attention.

"What? Maybe she doesn't know how she got here. I was only offering my knowledge." I turned to CeCe.

"Okay so when a mommy and a daddy love each other verrrrry much-"

"Logan shut up!" She shouted. "I know how I was born. I'm not stupid." I beg to differ.

"What I meant was if this show is shown worldwide how are other people gonna understand it? It was in English so how about the people who don't speak English?" Well she could've just said that instead of asking a question that comes with multiple answers.

"The language is changed to whatever language the people speak in that country. They substitute it with a voice over or something." Rocky explained.

"Oh well thank you Rocky. Thank you so much for not answering that question like a complete idiot. Unlike someone I know." Oh I wonder who she could be talking about.

Tinka sat up from her chair and dusted herself off. "I have to go. Gunther probably needs me." She kissed Ty and left.

Everyone else started leaving one by one. I eventually went off to my room. That night it was hard to sleep. I couldn't stop thinking about the show. Rocky never told me that she was talking to Trevor again. I don't like that. He even had the guts to ask her to be his girlfriend again.

I would've loved it if she slapped him, threw a shoe at him, spit on his face or even say no. But she didn't do any of that. Every time Trevor was around, something bad happened. The guy was bad news. I don't go around hating people for no reason. They provoke me. Trevor was someone who led me to feeling the hate I feel for him. He has history with Rocky. He can go around telling people that he used to be her boyfriend. I can't say the same for myself. He had that advantage over me. I hate to admit it but…I'm threatened by him.

**CeCe POV**

These people are so annoying! They've been following us around none stop all morning. I seriously thought I would love being on TV but the camera people get on my nerves. Rocky and I went to the one place where we know they wouldn't be allowed to record us: The girl's bathroom.

"Is this what celebrity's feel like with paparazzi? If it is I am not looking forward to being famous." I said.

"Tell me about it. They keep asking me if I want to be Trevor or Logan." She replied.

"What did you tell them?" She looked at me like I just asked the craziest question in the world.

"Why would I tell them anything? So they could use it against me on their next show?" I hated it when she did this. I ask a simple question and she avoids answering it directly by giving a smart answer.

"If you admitted that you have feelings for Logan than they wouldn't bother you as much." She was fixing her hair but stopped as soon as those words left my mouth. "Why would you say I have feelings for Logan?"

She was doing it again. She's still denying everything she feels. I don't understand why she keeps everything bottled up inside.

"Denial is not just a river in the Amazon. I can't stand Logan but I treat him better than you do."

I might've over exaggerated a bit because let's face it, I treat Logan like crap. But I had a point that I needed to get across.

"Okay one, The Nile is in Egypt not the Amazon. And two, what do you mean you treat him better than me? I've been a better friend to Logan than you've been a sister." Her voice got louder with each sentence. But she was wrong. She doesn't even realize what she was doing to Logan.

"Oh please Rocky. The guy obviously loves you. Even I notice that. Every time we hang out he's always talking to _you_ and smiling at _you_. You torture him every time you call him a 'good friend' and every time you touch him. So either you tell him how you feel or just stop. Stop leading him on. Stop giving him hope that he actually has a chance. You keep thinking about how you might get hurt but did you ever think about how you're hurting him every day. It's not all about you."

My comment might be harsh but it's the cold hard truth. Rocky likes to be private but that's not always good. She needs to start learning to let people in. I'm not the biggest fan of Logan but I do have a heart and I feel bad for him.

"You're the last one person to talk to me about relationships. Do you realize how messed up yours is? You ruined your relationship with Gunther because you don't want people to think any less of you. Well I lost all respect for you after you told the world that you didn't have a boyfriend. Especially when he was standing right next to you. I bet you don't even realize what he's doing now. Gunther started to change his look and his personality again just so he could 'fit in' with your crowd. He used to be a proud of who he was but now all he cares about is pleasing you. If you took a minute from feeling sorry for yourself and set all your blaming aside, you would realize this. It's also not all about YOU." She grabbed her bag and walked out.

Of course I followed her out but not to apologize. I looked around and saw Gunther standing in a group talking to…_**my**_ friends. He was dressed in dark loose jeans that hung at his hips, a blue striped long sleeve shirt, and black Nikes. Rocky was right. He's changing…for me.

I gently tapped him on the shoulder. When he saw me he frowned.

"Can I talk to you?" He only stared at me with a blank expression.

"Have you been changing for me?" He looked away.

"It took you long enough to notice." Hearing him say that hurt…a lot. I caused him pain. But I just kept joking about how he was taking it too seriously.

"Why would you do that?" He continued to look everywhere but me.

"You were embarrassed of me." He's right and I'm ashamed for ever letting myself get this bad.

"CeCe and Gunther can you answer the question that we've all been asking: Are you two dating?"

I looked back at Gunther. He still refused to look at me. I didn't know what to say. Are we dating? That was a question only he could answer. But from the looks of it he didn't look like he would be answering anytime soon. I did the one thing I could think of at the moment.

I grabbed his collar and kissed him. I ignored all the hollers and the hoots coming from the students in the hallway. It was only me and him. When I felt him start to kiss back and wrap his arm around my waist I couldn't help but smile into the kiss.

I didn't want to but I ended the kiss.

"So are we?"

The question was for me. Not for the camera's, the kids, the world who would probably see this, but for me.

He didn't answer but when he pulled me back into another short kiss, I knew.

"Does that answer your question?" I couldn't tell but I think i was smiling like the Grinch who Stole Christmas. Without the whole evil look in my eyes. My eyes were filled with happiness.

It was official. Gunther and I were back on. This time I won't let something like my dumb reputation ruin it. It's only about us now.

"Congratulations on getting back together." I turned around at the sound of my best friend's voice.

I think Gunther realized something was going on and he excused himself.

"I'm sorry about everything." She apologized.

"It's not your fault. I did the same thing. I'm sorry. Beside if it wasn't for you Gunther and I wouldn't be together again." I apologized.

"I'm happy that you put yourself out there like that. Can we forget about the little fight?" she asked.

"What fight?" I smiled and she returned it and hugged me. That's why we're best friends.

Less than ten minutes ago we were fighting but our fights never last long. We need each other to go through everything. We're two peas in a pod. Two halves of the same heart.

"You've inspired me I've made up my mind."

She took a deep breath and looked straight at me.

"I'm going to tell Logan how I feel about him."

**And Scene! I chose the worst place to stop. But I have to leaving you wanting more. Do you know how to get that…? REVIEW! I'll try to get the next chapter up soon. Please REVIEW I love hearing your opinions. **


	19. Chapter 19

Enjoy!

**I do not own shake it up, starships by Nicki Minaj, or Wanted by Hunter Hayes. Chapter 19**

**Rocky POV**

"Why am I here?" CeCe complained for the fifth time.

It's been half an hour but we finally finished setting up. It's Logan's 17th birthday and I got people from school to help me throw him a surprise birthday party. Emma asked her parents if we could use their house. They knew Logan and said he was a good guy. She had a nice big house so it made everything easier to set up.

"It's your soon-to-be-brother's birthday. Everyone else is coming so it wouldn't be right if his own sister weren't here. Besides I thought you loved parties." We walked into the kitchen and she set her sprite bottle on the kitchen counter.

"Okay eww. He's my soon-to-be-_**step-**_brother. You're always forgetting that. And I do love parties but not when they involve that joy-killing parasite you call _Logan_." I really don't understand why they don't get along. They're always fighting for the dumbest things.

"Well today's a special day for him so try to be nice." She scoffed like what I requested was the impossible. It probably was.

"Enough about me. I want to know why you didn't take Logan out for the day. I'm pretty sure all he wants for his birthday is you." I couldn't help but laugh. CeCe is something else. Hearing her say that gave me more confidence.

She was referring to what happened last week. I told everyone that we should throw a party for Logan. I planned out everything we would need and Emma offered to have it at her house. They said we needed someone to distract Logan for the whole day. Everyone volunteered me and I was really happy. If I got to spend the whole day with him, I could tell him how I feel. Everything was gonna be perfect. Until yesterday when Emma asked me if _**she**_ could take Logan out for the day instead. She already spends _every_ waken day with him and I don't because of school, Shake it up Chicago, and homework. By the end of the day I'm always exhausted. I didn't want to tell her yes but she offered us her house and my, 'you have to be nice to everybody's' side came out.

It was probably for the best though. They are best friends and Logan would probably have more fun with her than with me. You can tell they have chemistry just by looking at them. It's sickening.

"Emma wanted to do it and its better if she does. I need to be here to finish some last minute details." I lied. There was a lot to do here but I could've gotten someone responsible to finish it. Someone like Dina. If I left CeCe in charge of _Logan's_ birthday party…I don't even want to think about it.

She looked bewildered at first but it quickly turned to frustration. "You gave up your chance to tell him about your feelings for _her_?"

CeCe's told me that she doesn't like Emma. I think she's just being paranoid because Emma is _really_ nice. I would've never guessed that she was a cheerleader by the way she acts. Even if I don't like her spending all her time with Logan I still like _**her**_.

"I'll tell him later so come on." I grabbed the fruit tray and handed her the box of pizza. She picked up her bottle of sprite and we walked back into the living room. The room was starting to fill up and the DJ was playing the best songs. The music was so loud it was vibrating through the walls. Almost everyone was here so Logan and Emma should be here any minute now.

**Logan POV**

When Emma told me she wanted to hang out for my birthday today I was glad. No one else made a big deal out of it. Not that it is. I'm only seventeen. But all everyone said was 'happy birthday Logan.' Even CeCe wished me a happy birthday. Sort of. Her exact words were, "My mom is watching me right now and is forcing me to do this, so happy birthday. Jerk face."

The words happy and birthday were together so I took what I could get.

The biggest disappointment though was Rocky. She came in through the window, said happy birthday, grabbed CeCe, and walked out. No birthday hug or kiss. I didn't really expect the kiss but I could've at least gotten a hug. I haven't seen her all day and I've tried to text her but she doesn't answer. I hope she's not mad at me.

Emma picked me up in her car. We usually just walk everywhere because she doesn't like driving. But she said we would be going to a lot of places and need faster transportation than our feet. She took me to the movies. We talked through the whole thing. Now that I think about it. I don't even remember the name of the movie much less what it was about. That was kind of a waste. After that she took me to lunch. We had hamburgers and I shared my fries with her. She later took me to the park, the museum, and the arcade. I actually had a really great birthday with her.

"So where are you taking me next?' I asked. She was driving and I was sitting in the passenger seat. "Actually I have to make a stop at my house." She answered.

"You can drop me off if you have to go home." I suggested. She's already done a lot for me today and it was getting dark. I didn't want her to get home late.

"No, that's not what I meant. I have to get something at home." She sounded unsure. Emma isn't the type to get unsure. It's almost like she was hiding something. Why would she need to- OOOHH! I feel really stupid right now. How could I not realize what she was doing?

"I know what's going on here." I gave her a sly smile. She looked nervous and confused.

"You do?"

I smiled and nodded. "My present is at your house isn't it?" It was obvious. Why else would she want to go to her house?

"Umm…yeah, sure. I thought I could hide it but you got me!" I patted her hair playfully. "At least you tried." She shook my hand off. "You're ruining my hair!" She shrieked.

I used both hands and ruffled it up even worse leaving knots in her hair. I knew this would annoy her. She pushed me. "Logan, I'm driving!" I smirked. I enjoy these playful moments. Especially when she's defenseless like this.

After a few minutes, we were parked in her driveway. She fixed her hair while I watched her, amused. Why do girls care about their hair so much? I know I have great hair but it's not like I spend hours on it every day.

_**Liar!**_

My annoying conscious was back.

_Oh shut up!_

Emma's phone beeped pulling me out of my thoughts. A smile appeared on her face. She quickly texted the person back and finished fixing her hair before opening the door.

"Who was that?" I wondered.

"Rocky." I stopped.

"Rocky texted you? She hasn't answered any of my texts all day." Maybe she is mad at me. What did I do this time?

"Her phone was turned off because she was…busy." She said getting her key out. Why would Rocky text Emma before me? I know they're friends but she and I are…friends. But we're closer.

The door swung open revealing complete darkness.

"Why are your lights-"

"SURPRISE!" People popped up from every corner of the house. I almost had a heart attack! I recognized all these faces from school. Was this-wait-this is for me!

"Emma you knew about this." She smiled. "And you thought I came to get you your present." I smiled and gave her a hug. Now that I think about it, it's really stupid that I thought she was going to get my present at her house. She would've just brought it.

"You're the best you know that?" She blushed and shrugged her shoulders.

"Emma!" A couple of her cheerleading friends came over and dragged her away. She waved bye and I gave her a smile.

The music started playing. Very loud. Teenagers started dancing and playing games.

A couple of people came over and wished me a happy birthday.

"Hey dirt face." It's my birthday but that doesn't stop CeCe from insulting me.

"Hello to you too Cissy." She rolled her eyes. Honestly, she does that so much I'm waiting for the day they choose to just fall out of their sockets.

"Why aren't you over there thanking Rocky?" My eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"What are you talking about?" She rolled her eyes again. "She set this whole thing up. Emma was just a distraction." Rocky did this for me? Wow. I would've never guessed. That's really sweet of her.

CeCe left once she saw Gunther walk through the door. I saw Rocky carrying a tray filled with cheese and crackers over to the snack table.

"Let me get that for you." I took the tray from her and carried it over to the table. "You shouldn't be working on your birthday." She claimed. I chuckled. "After all you've done I'm sure I can handle _some_ of the manual labor." She laughed quietly to herself.

I set the tray down and leaned on the table. "A little redhead told me you me you did all this." She looked down and bit her lip. This time I let it her do it. It looked too cute for me to stop it.

"Really, who could that have been?" I smiled at her attempt of a joke. When she said little things like this it made her so adorable.

"It really means a lot you know. I thought you were mad at me." She looked up. A confused expression replaced the look on her face.

"Why would I be mad at you? You didn't do anything." What can I say? I get paranoid when she doesn't talk to me. "I know. I was just worried." She smiled. "Well don't be." She now had a look of confidence on her face. She looked happy and ready to do anything. I liked it.

The music played around us and we watched as everyone laughed, danced, talked, ate, play games and just have fun. This was a pretty organized and neat party. A party only Rocky could pull off.

"So do you wanna dance?" I looked around trying to find the person that said that. My eyes landed on the brunette standing next to me.

"**You** want to dance with **me**?" She laughed and took my hand.

"You say that like you're surprised." That's because I was. Whatever's got Rocky acting like this today, I'm excited about. She pulled me into a group of dancing teens.

_**Starships**_ by _**Nicki**_ _**Minaj**_ started to play:

_**Let's go to the beach, each  
Let's go **__**get**__** away  
they say, what they gonna say?  
Have a drink, clink, found the bud light  
Bad b-tches like me, is hard to come by  
The patron on, let's go get it on  
The zone on, yes, I'm in the zone  
Is it two, three? Leave a good tip  
I'mma blow off my money and don't give two sh-ts**_

**_I'm on the floor, floor_**  
**_I love to dance_**  
**_So give me more more, till I can't stand_**  
**_Get on the floor, floor_**  
**_Like it's your last chance_**  
**_If you want more, more_**  
**_Then here I am_**

_**Starships were meant to fly**_  
_**Hands up, and touch the sky**_  
_**Can't stop, 'cause we're so high**_  
_**Let's do this one more time**_

**Starships were meant to fly**  
**Hands up, and touch the sky**  
**Let's do this one last time**  
**Can't stop..**

**_(We're higher than a motherf-ck-r)_**  
**_(We're higher than a motherf-ck-r)_**  
**_(We're higher than a motherf-ck-r)_**

**_Jump in my hoopty hoopty hoop_**  
**_I own that_**  
**_And I ain't paying my rent this month_**  
**_I owe that_**  
**_But f-ck who you want, and f-ck who you like_**  
**_Dance our life, there's no end in sight_**  
**_Twinkle, twinkle, little star_**

**_Now everybody let me hear you say ray ray ray_**  
**_Now spend all your money 'cause they pay pay pay_**  
**_And if you're a G, you a G, G, G!_**  
**_My name is Onika, you can call me Nicki_**

**_Get on the floor, floor_**  
**_Like it's your last chance_**  
**_If you want more, more_**  
**_Then here I am_**

_**Starships were meant to fly**_  
_**Hands up, and touch the sky**_  
_**Can't stop, 'cause we're so high**_  
_**Let's do this one more time**_

**_Starships were meant to fly_**  
**_Hands up, and touch the sky_**  
**_Let's do this one last time_**  
**_Can't stop.._**

_**(We're higher than a motherf-ck-r)**_  
_**(We're higher than a motherf-ck-r)**_  
_**(We're higher than a motherf-ck-r)**_

_**Starships were meant to fly**_  
_**Hands up, and touch the sky**_  
_**Can't stop, 'cause we're so high**_  
_**Let's do this one more time**_

**_Starships were meant to fly_**  
**_Hands up, and touch the sky_**  
**_Let's do this one last time_**  
**_Can't stop.._**

**_(We're higher than a motherf-ck-r)_**  
**_(We're higher than a motherf-ck-r)_**  
**_(We're higher than a motherf-ck-r)_**

The music ended and it was replaced with a slow song. "This goes out to all the couples out there!" CeCe said from the DJ stand. How did she get up there? I could've sworn I saw her wink at Rocky. Why would CeCe play a slow song at a teenage party? This isn't a ball.

"I guess we should sit down now." I suggested. Couples all around us started to reunite. I didn't want to make things awkward for Rocky with us being 'friends' and all.

"Why would we do that?" That's not an answer I expected. Am I really confused right now or did she just ask me to dance…again?

"_**You**_ want _**us**_ to dance…together?" She laughed and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"You keep acting surprised." That's because I was! She probably just wanted us to dance as friends. But I don't care. It's official. This is the best birthday party ever!

I still didn't know if this was a trick or not so I took my time to wrap my hands around her small waist. I expected Ty to jump out of a bush at anytime and rip my head off. But that wouldn't make since because we're inside and unless Emma had a hidden indoor plant collection, it was impossible.

_**Wanted **_by_** Hunter Hayes**_ started to play:

_You know I'd fall apart without you  
I don't know how you do what you do  
'Cause everything that don't make sense about me  
Makes sense when I'm with you  
Like everything that's green, girl, I need you  
But it's more than one and one makes two  
So put aside the math and the logic of it  
You gotta know you're wanted too_

It was like this song was speaking for me. Rocky had her head on my shoulder and she moved closer to me. The moment was perfect.

_'Cause I wanna wrap you up  
Wanna kiss your lips  
I wanna make you feel wanted  
I wanna call you mine  
Wanna hold your hand forever  
And never let you forget it  
Yeah I, wanna make you feel wanted_

_Anyone can tell you you're pretty  
And you get that all the time, I know you do  
But your beauty's deeper than the makeup  
And I wanna show you what I see tonight_

_When I wrap you up  
When I kiss your lips  
I wanna make you feel wanted  
I wanna call you mine  
Wanna hold your hand forever  
And never let you forget it  
'Cause Baby I, wanna make you feel wanted  
As good as you make me feel_

_I wanna make you feel better  
Better than your fairy tales  
Better than your best dreams  
You're more than everything I need  
You're all I ever wanted  
All I ever wanted  
And I just wanna wrap you up  
Wanna kiss your lips_

_I wanna make you feel wanted  
and I wanna call you mine  
Wanna hold your hand forever  
And Never let you forget it  
Yeah I, wanna make you feel wanted  
Baby I, wanna make you feel wanted  
You'll always be wanted_

The song ended but neither of us let go. She still had her head on my shoulder and I was still longingly holding on to her. It almost felt like she actually wanted me.

She pulled her head up and met my eyes. It looked like she had been thinking. Something was about to happen.

"Ever since we left Florida, nothing's been the same." That was an understatement.

"When we were there, we had something. But after what happened, I was scared to start a relationship with you or anybody else. You've always been there even when I just wanted to be friends." Where was this going? She is either gonna thank me for being a great friend again or maybe, just maybe…

"That's why I wanted to tell you that-"

"Logan come on man, Luke Ryan is trying to chug down twelve can of beers!" Deuce started pulling me away for the best time of my life. I reached out for her but it was too late. She already ran off.

I pulled myself out of his grasp. "Dude why did you do that?! Rocky was just about to tell me something really important!" She could've told me what I've been waiting months to hear. Or not.

"Oh, sorry man, I didn't realize that. You can go back if you want." When he said it like that, it just makes me feel bad for yelling at him. He was the first guy that ever even wanted to talk to me. He was also the first one to be my friend.

I looked around but no Rocky.

"Let's just go watch Ryan drink himself to death." I sighed. He patted my back and smiled. Whatever she had to tell me she could tell me later…right?

[….]

The party was great. The energy was live the whole night. My favorite part was the cake. Rocky and Emma had it made for me. It was a three tiered cake covered in blue frosting. They had a 3D edible skateboard on the top of it. Even though I'm seventeen now, I don't think I'll never not be excited when it's cake time.

CeCe decide to give me my present early. I was surprised that she even got me one.

"You got me a present?" I asked quite dumbfounded.

"It's your birthday and we _are_ gonna be related soon." This was an unexpected change of events. CeCe is actually being nice to me…on purpose.

"Okay…where is it?" She put up the one second finger. I saw her run over to the present's table and grab a medium sized box.

"Okay now close your eyes." I hesitated. I don't like the idea of closing my eyes with CeCe in front of me all dangerous and stuff.

"Just do it." I sighed and shut my eyes. I was on high alert though. She put the box in my hand. I felt around it until I found the lid. Reaching my hand inside, I picked up something hard and rough. It was kind of heavy.

"Open your eyes." I open my eyes only to see the worst gift in the universe.

"What's this?" I asked already knowing the answer. She smiled innocently. "Can't you tell? It's a rock." Only a CeCe would get me a rock for my birthday. "I know it's a rock but why would you give me this?" She was still playing the innocent card.

"Well on the show when you were saying what kind of things you like you said you like rocks so here you go. A nice big rock." Her innocent look turned into a sly smile. I should've known better. CeCe and nice are not two words that go together.

"Enjoy your night." She walked right past me laughing. I felt like throwing the rock at her face and saying 'you can have your gift back.' She irks my nerves.

"Where have been all night? I haven't seen you since we got here," I turned around at the sound of Emma's voice. She'd changed her outfit. Instead of a blouse and jeans, she wore a ruffled, lavender sleeveless dress. It had a yellow belt wrapped around the middle and she wore yellow open toed shoes.

"Nice outfit." I said.

She smiled. "You like?" she did a tiny spin but almost tripped and I laughed. That got me a punch in the arm.

"I'm joking it wasn't funny. Now stop being a crybaby about it." She rolled her eyes but I knew she wasn't mad because she had a big smile on her face.

"So how are you enjoying your little party?" She asked.

_I loved it in the beginning when I was dancing with Rocky. But I haven't gotten the chance to talk to her again so it's not going so great._ That was the truth but of course I wasn't gonna tell her that.

"It's amazing. Thank you." "You should be thanking Rocky, This was all her." Everyone keeps saying that. I'm flattered that she was willing to do something like this for me but why did she do it?

"But you still helped so thank you." I smiled at her and she blushed. It's funny how she always does that.

"Follow me I want to show you something." She took my hand in hers and led me down the hall. It wasn't awkward holding her hand. We did it all the time but it was in a friendly matter.

She led me deeper into her house. The farther we got, the more distant the music and the noise got. We passed a lot of people making out. I bet they were enjoying the party. We finally stopped at a white decorated door known was her bedroom.

We walked in and I immediately took my place on her bed. I've been here so many times I sometimes called it my second room. We do our studying here when her brother has friends over or when he's being too loud. Her room was exactly the same as I left it two days ago.

"So what do you have to show me?" I asked sitting up. She stood in front of me with her hands behind her back and a smile on her face. This got me excited.

"What did you do?" I asked letting a smile find my own lips.

"Oh nothing," She pulled my gift from behind her, "Just this."

I jumped up from her bed.

"Is that a SurfX 3000?" **(Umm this does not exist. I know nothing about skateboards.) **

She held up the most amazing skateboard in the world. The thing hasn't even come out yet.

"Yep, I have a cousin who makes skateboards. I told him about you and he hooked me up." I admired the smoothness of the surface and how dent free it was. This was the best gift I've ever gotten, after the dance with Rocky of course.

I walked out the door admiring the beauty of the board.

"Ummm….Logan?" I turned around and saw Emma standing in her doorway with crossed arms. Did I forget something? I went back to her still holding on to my new prized possession.

"Is the present so great that it made you forget to thank me?" I looked up from my board. Oops.

"I'm sorry Em. Bring it in." I opened my arms for her. She still had her arms crossed and a pout on her face.

"You know you want to." I taunted. A smile started to spread across her face. She jumped into my arms and I picked her up. Emma was seriously the best friend in the world and I wish we could stay that way for a really long time. I pulled back and looked at her. My best friend.

"Seriously thank you. I don't think-"I was cut off. Not by her words. She had her lips pushed up against mine. Emma was kissing me. Wait! EMMA WAS KISSING ME! How did this happen? Why is she kissing me? Emma doesn't like me we're friends. It must've been an accident. She probably tripped and fell…on my lips. That's stupid. Then why is she kissing me? Why am I not pulling away? What is she gets mad that I pull away? She's still my friend and I don't want to hurt her feelings. But I also don't want to be kissing her. I'll just pull-

She pulled away. There was a huge smile on her face so I don't think it was an accident. I was feeling very awkward. I really just wanted to run away.

The only thing I could do was scratch the back of my neck. We are best friends so how could she not know that I was interested in Rocky and ONLY Rocky. We never really talked about it but she should've guessed.

She was still smiling and my comfort level suddenly dropped to zero. I heard a pair of high heels clicking away. I turned just in time to see the back of a pair of black high heeled boots.

"Emma what just happened?"

_**Like you don't know.**_

_Really?! Now's not the time!_

She was still smiling. "We just kissed silly." _Rephrase that. You just kissed me! I did no such thing. There was no moving of my lips with yours!_ That's what I wanted to say but I don't have the guts.

"Why did you kiss me?" her smile turned into a look of confusion. "Are you saying you didn't like it?" No I didn't. But if I told that, you'd get upset.

"We're friends. Just friends. I don't see you any other way. I like you just as a friend." I tried to say it as nice as I could but it still sounded a bit harsh. She lowered her head and started to play with her fingers.

"Umm this is embarrassing then." It kind of was. No complaint from me there.

"It doesn't have to be. We could just forget this ever happened. It was a mistake." I tried to release some of the awkwardness. She didn't look at me. I have never felt so uncomfortable in my whole life.

"I'm gonna go." She started to walk away. I couldn't leave things like this.

"Emma?" She turned around kind of eager. Maybe even a little too eager.

"We're still cool right?" Something told me that what I said wasn't really the answer she was looking for.

"She gave me a weak 'yeah' and smiled. The smile was fake. It was not genuine and it was not Emma.

[…...]

I tried to wash away the thought of what just happened but I couldn't. My best friend just kissed me. This changes everything. Things may never be the same between us again. Why would she ever think that I was interested in her as more than friends? Everything we ever did was friendly. The hand holding, the hugging, spending almost every day together, teasing her, complementing her, it was all friendly. I even kissed her cheek once oh my god I've been flirting with Emma this whole time! Everything I did looked like into her! I was playing Emma. She probably thought I was. I feel like a jerk. This is all my fault. I'm a horrible person. I have to find Emma and set things straight.

"Logan!" I have never been so tired of hearing my name! Why do people keep calling-

"Oh hey Rocky!" It was Rocky.

She smiled. It looked like she was excited. Very excited. In fact, she looked unstoppable.

"I was trying to tell you something earlier tonight but we got interrupted." Oh I remember. Deuce had to ruin the moment. The worst part was that Luke Ryan only got to 9 cans before he started puking his guts out.

"You've still been there even after all my stubbornness." She said it not me. I know Rocky is stubborn. Everyone does. "I don't want us to be friends anymore." Oh no, she was breaking up with me. Or should I say with our friendship.

"I want us to be more." She stepped forward. If more meant what I thought it meant, then just may be the happiest day of my life. I smiled.

"So you're saying-""Rocky I need to talk to you. _Now._" CeCe stood over at a corner arms crossed. Was this girl put on this planet only to make me suffer?!

"Umm CeCe…I'm in the middle of something." Rocky sounded annoyed but not nearly as much as I was. "It's important. It's has to do with what we talked about early." Rocky's face came to realization. She looked at me and smiled.

"Sorry, I'll be right back."

What were they talking about early? Why can't I join in on the conversation? CeCe kept shooting me looks that could melt steel. I know we have problems but she was shooting me with her eyes. They continued whispering. The conversation looked intense and serious. Whatever was going on they were not agreeing with each other. After a few seconds, Rocky stiffened. CeCe seemed to be doing most of the talking. I had to wait another minute before they became silent. Rocky turned around and walked back to me.

I smiled at her waiting for her to continue with what we were talking about. Her face was blank. It was expressionless. Unreadable.

"So what was that about?" I asked.

She moved a strand of hair out of her face. I maybe wrong but she looked in pain. "Forget what I said a few minutes ago. You're a great friend and we should stay that way." Wait what? I'm lost. Literally just five minutes ago, she was getting ready to tell me she wanted us to be together. Now she wants us to stay so called 'friends?' I can't be friends with someone I'm in love with. I just can't.

She turned around but I took her hand. CeCe stood in her little corner watching us with 'I hate you Logan' written all across her face.

"What happened, did I do something? She didn't look at me but she spoke.

"It's not your fault. I let you wait too long." What was that supposed to mean? I could wait for her forever. She knew that. Why would she think that I got tired of waiting?

I felt her hand slip away from mine. Each step she took away from me left a crack in my heart. Why did she change her mind so suddenly? We could've been together. After all this time, we could've actually been together. Why does this keep happening? I'm starting to think the universe does not want us together. I feel like I messed up even though she claims it was her fault. The only sound I could hear other than my heart tearing into pieces was the sound of CeCe's high heeled black boots walking away with my Rocky.

**That was a lot of drama. It's finished though. A lot of you are probably thinking 'when will Rocky and Logan get together?' But trust me they will. I have it all planned out. I hoped you enjoyed it. The next chapter will have the next episode of **_**Behind**__**the**__**School**__**of**__**Teens**_**. Please REVIEW, FOLLOW, FAVORITE, it means a lot.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Enjoy! **

**I do not own shake it up. I have a problem guys. It goes by the name of **_**SCHOOL. Eww!**_** Anyways I will no longer be updating as fast as I do. ****BUT…I'm still going to try posting every other because I love you guys and this story! Just check every day.**

**READ! P.S for those of you who didn't catch the little hint in the last chapter: After Emma kissed Logan, he turned around just in time to see a pair of black high heeled boots walking away. After Rocky told him to forget about everything she said, Logan mentioned the only thing he could hear other than his heart breaking was CeCe's high heeled boots walking away with Rocky. CeCe saw them kissing and told Rocky. Logan doesn't know that CeCe saw the kiss. You need to know that to understand this chapter.**

**Chapter 20**

**Rocky POV**

Everything was harder now. Nothing was easy to do around him anymore. My heart ached more so than I thought it would. This only made me think about how he felt. He went through this almost every day when I was with someone else. He went through this everyday that I wasn't with him. But now, I'm going through it. The thought of knowing that the one you love is giving and receiving love from another person hurt. It hurt a lot. This is what jealously felt like. But I was to blame. It was my fault. After all I put him through I knew sooner or later he would get tired of me. I just hoped it was later. That's why I couldn't bring myself to be mad at him. I could be. I should be. But I can't. The worst part was he didn't even know why I walked around dead to the world. He continuously asked me why I changed my mind about telling him my feelings. Like he didn't know. I can't even stand being friends with him anymore. It hurt too much knowing that I could now never be with him. He was _**all**_ I think about. Some people may consider this a problem but I call it being heartbroken.

"Rocky, Ms. Brown is calling you." I snapped out of my thoughts when Logan spoke. Ms. Brown gave us time to look over our study packets because she had no lesson planned for today. That meant me and Logan had to work together. Neither one of us spoke to each other. It was like he didn't even care for me anymore. Even the camera crew was getting mad at us because we weren't 'bonding' or 'showing emotion towards each other'. Their stupid little show was the least of my worries.

I got up not looking at Logan. I could feel his eyes following me though. Ms. Brown looked up from her papers as she saw me approach her. She lowered her glasses to the brink of her nose.

"I was wondering when you were gonna come back to earth." I gave her a shy smile. She must've seen me daydreaming. She picked up a big yellow envelope and handed it to me. "Take this to the front desk for me. If the desk lady isn't there, leave it on her chair. Not the desk because it will get lost and this is important." I faked a smile one last time before walking out the door. The hallways were empty and the only sound you could hear was the sound of my heels clicking against the cold hard floor. I didn't think about anything on my small journey. The only thing I would thing about was Logan and thinking about Logan made me depressed. I was not in the mood to be depressed.

I opened the door and walked in. Luckily, the desk lady was there. She didn't acknowledge me as I walked in. Nice lady.

"Ms. Brown wanted me to give you this." I held out the paper for her. She didn't bother looking up at the sound of my voice.

"Put it next to the other papers." I looked around at her desk. Papers covered every inch of the table. This lady is like a mini hoarder. She had every kind of document you could think of. If I put the envelope down in that mess I'm sure some paper monster would come out and eat it. I'm not taking any chances.

"I think it's really important. Could you take a look at it? I think it's important." She dropped her pen a bit annoyed. Probably wondering why I'm still here. She finally looked up from her computer. I smiled to be friendly.

She rolled her eyes and snatched the envelope from me. She threw it on top of her pile of garbage and went right back to her computer. Talk about rude. How is she not fired yet? I know one thing for sure; she is not getting staff of the year.

After walking out, I decided to take the long way back to class. The longer it takes to get back the longer I won't have to be around Logan so I won't be depressed. If Ms. Brown asks why I'm late I'll just give a good excuse. Great now I'm lying to teachers that trust me. But surprisingly I don't care.

"Ahhhhhhh!" It all happened so fast. I was snatched into a black empty classroom. The scream left my mouth on instinct. Someone pulled me in. The problem is I don't know who it was.

"Who are you and why did you bring me in here?" I couldn't see anything and I did not enjoy losing my most important sense. The light flicked on. It took a while before my eyes readjusted to the light. When everything became clear to my eyes, I wish I couldn't see again. Before me stood my worst nightmare.

"It's just me Rocky relax." That's what I was nervous about. It was _just_ him. How does he manage to always find me when I'm alone?

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" I questioned. He tilted his head to the side and examined me. It was kind of creeping me out. "You can't do anything we're in school and there are camera's everywhere." That should've made me feel safer but I didn't. His dad was the producer and would probably hide any evidence from his cameras if tried anything.

He did something I did not expect. He laughed. "You really think I would hurt you again?" Yes that's exactly what I think. "The first time was a mistake and I know I can't take it back but I need you to understand that it wasn't intentional. Rocky…I still love you." When will this guy stop? I have no interest in EVER getting back together with him. He stood in front of me and looked down into my eyes. He was so close I could feel his breathing on my face. Not a moment I enjoyed.

"I have to get to class." I started walking to the door. Of course, he blocked me. I knew it was too good to be true.

"Rocky please." I didn't even care about the sympathetic look on his face. "You said we would talk." I LIED! Why can't he just get over me? Did he forget what I did? I cheated on him with a fuck face. His words, not mine.

"We're in an empty classroom. But there are backpacks on the floor so I'm pretty sure this class will come back at any minute." I'm trying to come up with as much excuses as I can so he can let me go. But he comes back with the best responses.

"This is my class and we're supposed to be outside doing a project. They're not coming back any time soon. I came in here to get something when I saw you." Well I guess I was in the wrong place at the wrong time. I should've never taken the long way. He probably thinks it was luck.

I made it pretty obvious that I wasn't gonna talk so he spoke.

"My dad told me people love us as a couple." People are just downright stupid then! I'll admit yes, I did find Trevor attractive when I first met him but now the sight of him makes me want to throw up.

"People can like whatever they want things but things don't always go the way everyone wants them to." He sighed and I rolled my eyes. Can't he just move out of my way?!

"You and your friends never thanked me for getting you on TV." What is that supposed to mean? And why would I ever thank _him_?

"What are you talking about?" I asked. "I told my dad that you guys were cool and he decided to make the show about all of you." WHAT?! It was his fault! If that's what he considers as 'helping me' I don't need his help. Not that I did before.

"Sure thanks." I said sarcastically but he didn't catch on because he smiled pleased with himself. I didn't want to argue about anything. I just wanted to GET OUT OF THERE!

No one said anything for a while.

"So can we talk about us?" No! I don't want to talk to you and there is no 'us'. Not anymore! He moved closer and stood face to face with me. I stepped back.

"There's nothing to talk about. What ever happened happened. We can't go back and change it. So I'm not changing my mind about not being with you." I attempted to walk out again. He didn't block me or move closer to me, he only spoke. I would've preferred if he blocked me.

"He doesn't love you." My entire body stiffened. "You know he doesn't." I don't think Trevor knew what he was doing. _**I**_ knew he was most likely only saying that because he doesn't like Logan but with everything that was going on, I took it another way. I couldn't help but believe him.

Logan was with Emma now. He didn't love me. I was not important to him anymore.

"Thanks for not wanting to hurt me." I said sarcastically. This time I **did** walk out. He could've said anything but he had to say that.

"You'll regret this Rocky." I heard him but those words didn't matter at the moment. His previous words kept replaying through my head.

_**He doesn't love you. You know he doesn't. **_

I ran the rest of the way back to class. It was difficult to keep down the tears that threatened to fall. I knew it was true. He was over me.

I burst through the door of the classroom. All eyes and cameras fell on me. "Rocky where have you been? I sent you to the office twenty minutes ago." I don't like all this attention on me. It makes it harder to come up with a good excuse.

"Umm…I got lost." Obviously, no one bought it. I'm an awful liar. "You got lost? Isn't this your third year at this school? Are you sure that's what happened?" The classroom waited in suspense for my answer.

"Yeah I'm sure." I walked over to my seat next to Logan. I could still feel everyone's eyes on me. This made me want to cry even more but I held it down. I let my hair fall and cover my face. Then took my pencil and started writing. I had no idea what I wrote but I did everything I could to keep my mind clear. I got my math book and started to read it. I read the words but I didn't think about them. They were not saved into my head. **(That happens to me all the time. I start to read but I drift off in my thoughts and completely forget about what I read. I usually have to start all over.)**

After a while the class stopped staring at me but I had three cameras pointed at me. I keep thinking about the truth behind Trevor's words. I'm trying my hardest to not burst crying. I don't need the whole world to see me cry so I continued reading.

"Are you okay? Its looks like something happened. Do you want to talk about it?" Hearing his voice should've brought me joy but brought sorrow instead. I nodded my head. But I could feel his eyes on me. Why does he still say these little thing that leave butterflies in my stomach when he's with Emma now? It only makes me feel worst that he chose her.

As I continued reading, the words became blurry. My eyes got foggy and cloudy. A tear dropped on the page of my book and I wiped my eyes with the back of my hand. The cameras moved closer to me.

"Give her some space! Do you really not have anything better to do?" It was Logan who stood up and said this. Why was he standing up for me?

"Logan, what's going on?" Ms. Brown walked over to our table arms crossed. I felt another tear drop and I quickly wiped it away.

"_They_ don't know what personal space is. These people keep pushing their cameras in our faces. I never signed up for this." Logan exclaimed. He's right I didn't want these cameras in my face. But I still don't understand why he's standing up for me.

"Actually you did. If you read the contact we had you all sign-"Logan cut the cameraman off.

"No one reads contracts! We're teenagers!" I read mine. I knew they would twist stories up but I never knew they would ALWAYS be around.

The man behind one camera had a shaggy beard and ginger hair. Logan was a bit taller than him and he used that advantage. Ms. Brown decided to step in before things got serious.

"Give them a break. They're working." The men sighed and walked away. "Logan, have a seat. Don't embarrass the school. You could get expelled." I looked up just in time to see her leave. Logan took his seat next to me and relaxed.

"Now what happened?" He asked straight forward. I stared at him trying to read what was going on through his head. But I realized something else. Logan was perfect. His hair was perfect, his face was perfect, and his body was perfect. Even the two little moles on both sides of his cheek were perfect. **(I just had to add this because I LOVE Leo Howard. So in that little part I was speaking for Rocky LOL. Back to the story)** He was also the sweetest kindest most generous guy I know. I really screwed up.

"Rocky?" I looked up at him. "So are you okay?" I know what he wanted to hear. He didn't really care. He was just asking because he still thought we were friends. But the truth is I'm not okay. I don't think I'll ever be. Not after the mistake of letting 'the one' get away.

"No I'm not." The bell rung and I got up. I think I left Logan in shock with my answer because I turned back to look at him and he was staring at the seat I once sat at.

**Logan POV**

Something is going on with Rocky. It all started after my birthday party where she almost told me she wanted to be with me. After she left with CeCe nothings been the same between us. In fact nothing in my life is the same anymore. I talked to Emma about the whole kiss thing. She said that she doesn't remember much from that night because she was drunk. She apologized when I told her that she kissed me. The funny thing was, I didn't smell or taste any alcohol on her that night. She was probably embarrassed and regretted doing it so I didn't push the subject. But we didn't hang out as much anymore. She either always had a cheerleading thing or I would do whatever I could to not be alone with her. I realized that the way I acted with her was a little too friendly and it made tings awkward between us. My main focus right now was Rocky.

We were all gathered at the apartment again to watch the second episode of _Behind the School of Teens._ I was forced to invite Emma again. She caught up with me at school and told me she heard _CeCe_ talking about meeting up for the second show. She was basically asking me to come so I 'invited' her and she obviously said yes.

This time I sat on the isolated chair Gunther once sat on. Deuce and Dina sat together, better yet, on each other. Ty and Tinka sat at their same spot. On the couch were Rocky, CeCe, Gunther, and Emma. They were all talking while I tried to think of what they might show this time. I haven't really done anything that would make it look like I had a thing for neither Rocky nor Emma. But knowing these people, they were sure to find something and make it look bad.

"It's starting!" We all turned to the TV as soon as CeCe said that. The dumb theme song played and it began.

_**Welcome back World. We heard everyone loved our first episode.**_

No they heard wrong. I hated their first episode. The next day I went with Emma to complain but all they said was we should've of read the contract. That's stupid.

_**A lot of you loved the couples, the drama, and the love triangles. Good news, we have a lot more answers for you and some couples will be made today. As usual we're starting with our guy Logan Hunter.**_

Why does he keep calling me his 'guy'? I don't know him!

_**A few weeks ago we left our guy with the decision between two beautiful brunettes. After watching him day after day these past few weeks we found out some very interesting things.**_

They just admitted to stocking me! If I can't sue them after this, the world we live in is just messed up!

_*****__Clip with Logan and Emma sitting at lunch together__*****_

"_**My friends and I are actually getting together for the first episode. We're watching it at my apartment. You're invited if you want to come."**_

"_**They'll love you. I love you." **_

_*****__Logan takes Emma's hand in his__*****_

What! I almost fell back in my seat, Rocky choked on popcorn, CeCe shook her head, Emma's mouth hung open, and the others sat there in shock.

"I never said that!" I explained. They took my words and played them out of order. That video was from three weeks ago. I have never told a girl that I love them. Not even Rocky. She should know I love her but I never directly said it to her. Now it looks like the first girl that I've ever loved was Emma. Great just great.

"It kind of looks like you did. The TV doesn't lie."CeCe exclaimed. Sometimes I just can't deal with her. Since when did TV _**NOT**_ lie?

_**So know we know he loves Emma not the sweetheart Rocky Blue. Most people did not expect this but it's true. He chose the popular Emma Williams. We also believe that these two are dating since the 'L' word is already being thrown around. But stay tuned. We'll be right back.**_

These people are out to ruin my life. I turned my attention to Rocky. She was looking straight at me with hurt in her eyes. "You have to believe me." She looked away. This is a nightmare come true.

"Emma, can you tell everybody what happened?" She was my only hope and I felt like if I did the talking, no one would listen to me.

"He's right. He never-"

"Oh save it Ms. Peppy." CeCe interrupted. Why would she do that? Emma was just about to tell everyone what _really_ happened. CeCe is like a pimple on your butt, you just want her to GO AWAY!

"Can you shut up and let her talk?" I demanded. She glared at me with disgust. "You would stand up for your girlfriend." I hate her. So much.

_**We're back but the drama has just started. Last week we saw this couple struggling with their relationship.**_

_*****__Picture of Gunther and CeCe__*****_

_**We have some great news about them. Watch what happened.**_

_*****__Clip where CeCe is in the hallway talking to Gunther__*****_

"_**Can I talk to you?"**_

"..."

"_**Have you been changing for me?"**_

"_**It took you long enough to notice."**_

"_**Why would you do that?" **_

"_**You were embarrassed of me."**_

_*****__Camera man cuts in__*****_

"_**CeCe and Gunther can you answer the question that we've all been asking: Are you two dating?"**_

_*****__CeCe looks at Gunther and pulls him into a kiss__*****_

"_**So are we?"**_

_*****__Gunther pulls CeCe into another short kiss.__*****_

"_**Does that answer your question?"**_

_**So CeCe and Gunther are official dating. Congratulations to them. We'd also like to present them with Couple of the Week. We're supposed to show this at the end the show but we like to switch things up.**_

"You know, this show may not be as bad as we think it is." CeCe said. Of course she'd think that now. The person I feel bad for is Gunther because he has to deal with…_her_.

_**Some of you may be thinking, if Logan picked Emma," **_I never picked Emma. _**"What happens to Rocky? She didn't sit around and cry over him. Watch this."**_

_*****__Clip where Rocky barges into the classroom__*****_

"_**Rock, where have you been? I sent you to the office twenty minutes ago."**_

"_**Umm…I got lost."**_

"_**You got lost? Isn't this your third year at this school? Are you sure that's what happened?**_

"_**Yea I'm sure."**_

_**Do you want to see what REALLY happened? **_

Yes I do. I asked her if she was okay. She said no and walked away. After that she didn't talk about it. I really care about her but she doesn't want to give me the time of day.

_*****__Clip with Rocky and Trevor in the classroom__*****_

"_**Who are you and why did you bring me I here?"**_

"_**It's just me Rocky relax."**_

"_**Is that supposed to make me feel better?" **_

"..."

"_**You can't do anything we're in school and there are camera's everywhere."**_

_*****__Trevor laughs__*****_

"_**You really think I would hurt you again? The first time was a mistake and I know I can't take it back but I need you to understand that it wasn't intentional. Rocky…I still love you."**_

*_Trevor moves closer to Rocky.__*****_

_**Aren't they just the cutest couple?**_ NOO!_** We're gonna keep what happened next between the two of them. But stay tuned for our new great couple.**_

"You're with Trevor again?!" We all shouted at once. It's done. I'm officially pissed off. After everything I've done to get her to be with me, she runs back to that…that teen wolf! I think she's intentionally trying to hurt me now.

"Eww no! They didn't even show the whole conversation!" Ty stood up.

"There shouldn't have been a conversation in the first place!" I so agree with him! I don't want to control Rocky because…well I don't own her, but I think there should be some kind of law forbidding them to talk to each other.

_**Jealous much? **_My self-conscious spoke.

_I'm not jealous…I'm being protective of her._

_**What you're doing is going overboard. You don't know what happened. They could've made it look like that. They just did the same thing with you and Emma. Get on her side and see what happens.**_

That little dude in my head was really annoying, but it was never wrong. Ty and Rocky were still arguing.

"Have you told her?" She exclaimed.

"Don't worry about me. Right now you're in big trouble." Ty responded. I was completely lost.

"Everybody calm down. We can't jump to conclusions. We don't know what happened. Just like you don't know if I really said that to Emma. Because I didn't." I took my own advice and spoke up.

"Logan we know you and Emma are a thing so give it up!" Of course it had to be CeCe who went up against me. Why is she so annoying?

_**We've come to the final couple of the night. This couple was saved for last for a very important reason. Meet Ty and Tinka.**_

_*****__Clip of Ty and Tinka walking hand in hand__*****_

_**Ty Blue is a senior and Tinka is a junior. These two have a story like no other. Ty and Tinka are more of a serious couple. Almost like the married type. But married couples have issues. And so does this couple. We have something to show you but you can't hear anything because this happened in a gym. Watch very closer.**_

_*****__Clip where Ty and Shana are in the Gym (No audio)__*****_

Ty was talking to a girl. Hi back was to the camera. The camera that recorded this must've been up pretty high. You could barely make out that it was Ty but people that knew him would know.

They talked for a little bit but it was all inaudible. Then I saw something that shocked me. They were kissing. It all happened so fast. I don't who made the first move or how it happened. The screen froze at the kiss.

_**Sources told us that the girls name was Shana. Shana is Ty's ex-girlfriend. So what it looks like is that Ty is cheating on Tinka. We don't know how long it's been going on or if it's still going on but that's all the information we have. Come back next week and we will update you on these couples.**_

Before the show even ended chaos erupted around me. People were jumping and shouting. They looked like a bunch of untamed zoo animals.

"I told you to tell her!"

"You knew?!"

"You cheated on my sister?!"

"You cheated on Tinka?!"

If I were Ty I would've made a run for it. Ty was the prey and Gunther was the predator. He was out to kill. Everyone was standing except for me and Emma. She looked scared waiting for the worst to happen and I just watched. They all had a right to be mad at Ty. Even though Tinka was mean, evil, wicked, a she-devil in disguise, she treated Ty like he was everything. What he did was not cool.

"I ask you to do one thing. Not to hurt her and you do this." Tinka glanced over at Ty but quickly looked away. It was hurting her to even look at him. She ran out the room crying and Rocky, CeCe, and Dina followed her. I've never seen Tinka cry before. This is serious.

"If we were back in the Old Country, I would've killed you!" Gunther spat out. He gave Ty one last glare before running after his sister. Gunther actually looked intimidating when he was screaming at Ty. That's a surprise because no one intimidates Ty because…well he's _**TY.**_

That Left me, Deuce, Emma, and Ty. There was silence as we all watched Ty drown in his sorrows.

Deuce was the first one to speak among us. "You said you were done playing with girl's man. You lied to me and cheated on Tinka." Hurt and distaste filled his voice. He got up and stormed out of the room. Even Deuce was angry? That means Ty really messed up.

One down, two to go. I have no idea what I'm supposed to do right now. I want to go to bed after hearing all this but it's kind of hard with two people in your living room. Ty knew where to go. His house was right upstairs. I don't have anything to say to him. We're not the closest friends, I don't even know if we _**are**_ friends, but what he did was wrong. NO one ever deserves to be cheated on. Except for Trevor. He deserves what happened to him. But Rocky never _technically_ cheated on him. She was with him physical but mentally, she was with me. If that makes sense.

Emma on the other hand…why was she still here? Not to be mean or anything but things between us aren't the same anymore and it's kind of awkward being around her.

"Emma you could go home if you want. It's already pretty late." I didn't offer to bring her home because she brought her car. I really didn't know what was stopping her.

"Don't you need help cleaning up? I could help you if you want." I looked around the living room. It really was a mess. I'll just leave it for CeCe. I can use it as payback for the things she said earlier.

"You don't have to worry about it. I'll take care of it." I responded. She looked disappointed but I dismissed the thought that appeared in my head.

"Okay then. Talk to you later." She stood up and with one last glance at me, walked out.

Two down, one to go. Ty had his head in his hands. He looked like he was doing some serious thinking. There was nothing I could do so I got up and slowly crept away. I'm sure he didn't notice that I was gone.

[…...]

I woke up Saturday morning feeling guilty. I should've never left Ty alone at his time of need last night. Sure what he did was wrong but everyone was so quick to judge. We don't even know what happened or what his intentions were. I took a shower and threw on some clothes. I decided to grab an apple to eat on my way to the Blues apartment.

I wanted to make sure that Ty was okay. He probably needed a friend and I think I would do just fine. I was halfway through my apple by the time I got upstairs. I stood in front of the door and the memory of when I first stood there flashed back. It was a depressing day. It was the day I got friend zoned. But this time, it was different. I was here for Ty not Rocky. At least that way I couldn't get rejected. That's not true. Ty could always tell me to go away.

I knocked on the door twice before the door opened. Luckily it was Ty. He looked horrible. He had bags under his eyes and wore the same clothes from last night. He probably didn't get to sleep a wink last night.

"Rocky's not here." He said. Why would he think I was here for Rocky?

_**Probably because every time you come here it's for her.**_

That's true but she's made it pretty obvious that I won't ever have a chance with her. She's been a lot more distant lately. If she wasn't here she must've spend the night with Tinka along with CeCe.

"I actually came to check on…you." He closed the door behind me. "Why do you care?" Okay…a bit harsh but he's grieving so I'll let it slide.

He went into his room but he left the door open for me I guess. I stayed in the living room though. I'll just talk really loud so he could hear me.

"A lot of things happened yesterday and nobody gave you a chance." I didn't hear anything from the other end. After a whole minute I got kind of curious so I went in his room. He was on the floor zipping up a suitcase. He picked it up and saw me standing at his door.

"What are you doing…with a suitcase?" That's never a good sign. We never talked about another vacation so why would he be packing?

"I'm leaving." He answered.

**I know what you're thinking but I have to make Ty leave. There's a VERY good reason for this and when you read the final few chapters you'll understand. He's not gone for good, don't worry. Rocky and Logan will get together sooner than you think. Maybe even next chapter…I don't know (I'm kidding I do!) but you'll have to REVIEW to find out.**

**Here are some things you should know about me.**

**I'm a girl! (Yay girls!)**

**I'm fourteen (shout out to anyone who is or has ever been fourteen)**

**I have hands (that's how I type this. Not with my feet. If you were wondering(you probably weren't)**

**I HATE bacon, gum, corn, yogurt, fudge, and chocolate, (except for snickers. They're the only exception.) People say I'm weird for hating these things but I just find them gross. Review and tell me about what you think.**


	21. Chapter 21

**I do not own Shake it up**

**I've been told that I haven't been thanking you guys for all your reviews and I realize that. I'm Sorry. I give a HUGE thanks to everyone who has reviewed or read this story. You don't know how much it means to me. You guys are the ones that make me write everyday just so I can update for you.**

**Shout out to Purplekatz402 you asked for a shout out so here it is. **

**Biggest shout out in the world to Rocky9870! She has reviewed every chapter so far leaving nothing but positive feedback. If you haven't already, you should check out her story _T_**_**he ****Mix **__**Up**_**. She's also one of my closest friends on here. So thank you. Love ya!**

**Enjoy! **

**Chapter 21**

"I'm leaving." He answered. I came to a standstill. Did he say he was leaving? What's that supposed to mean? I ran to catch up to him.

"What do you mean you're leaving?" I asked. No one wakes up one day and decide they want to leave. It's just not normal. He stopped and turned around.

"This is my last year and I need to start looking at colleges. I got accepted into a few but I've never had the chance to check them out. I didn't want to start doing anything because I didn't want Tinka to focus on the fact that we wouldn't be together next year but now…you know." It took a while for everything to sink in but when it did, I was mad. That's a bit selfish. He says he cares about his girlfriend but still has the nerve to cheat on her?

"So you're just gonna pack up and leave like this without telling anyone? What about your parents?" I bet he didn't even think about them.

"They've wanted me to go ever since they heard about it. They were mad that I didn't so now, they should be happy." That was a good answer and I can't argue with it but it's still selfish.

"What about Rocky? She needs her brother." I bet he didn't even think about her. Again, SELFISH!

"She has you. I think you're doing a better job at protecting her than I am." Yeah right. Rocky is a closed book. No one can read her. She's put up too many walls. Especially for me.

"Rocky wants nothing to do with me. She hates me." That's what I've come to think with the way she's been acting towards me. She hates me. I know she thinks I did something bad but I don't know what I did.

Surprisingly he laughed. "You really think Rocky hates you? If there's one thing I know about my sister, it's that she can never hate you. She needs you to protect her. You should try harder if you want to get to her. One way to start is to stop hanging out with that Emma girl. Rocky doesn't like competition." Okay…wait a minute. Ty just gave me advice on how to get his sister. He must be having a terrible fever. And apparently Rocky thinks of Emma as competition. Why do people keep thinking there's something going on between us?

"Emma and I are just friends." I reported. That's all we are and that's all we will ever be.

"You may think of her as a friend but she doesn't. She's got a thing for you. Take last night for example. Do you really think she wanted to help you clean up?" Yes. That's exactly what I think. Emma is a nice helpful person. She likes to help.

Ty didn't give me a chance to answer. He turned around and walked out the door. I couldn't leave everything at that. I still had one more very important question.

"Ty?" He turned around.

"What?" I took a deep breath. I knew it was a long shot for him to actually answer my question but I couldn't help it.

"Why did you cheat on Tinka?" He looked annoyed and I almost regretted asking it. I knew the events of yesterday were a touchy subject but that doesn't give him a green flag to not talk about it.

When he answered his voice was a whisper but I heard him. "I didn't cheat on her." Without another word, he left. I don't know if I should or shouldn't follow him. An answer like that leaves you thinking. It leaves a lot of questions unanswered.

But he left me thinking about three more things. One, Ty knows more than he is telling. Two, Rocky is threatened by Emma for who knows what reasons. Three, Ty left me to protect Rocky.

[...]

God I hate science. I'm sitting here ripping my hair out over some dumb question. Question number 4 to be exact. I've read it over 500 times but it's killing me! Mr. Roberts decided to give us a quiz because he needed to start taking grades from us. I asked to be excused from it but he said I couldn't.

Mr. Roberts and I have become really cool. Turns out, I gave him some great advice about what to do with his cat. Mr. Whiskers never bleeds in his ear anymore. That was when I became his favorite student. He let me do pretty much anything I wanted but I couldn't seem to run away from this test.

I re-read number four for the 501 time.

_If the atomic number of an element remains the same the neutrons change what else changed in that element?_

_A. Atomic mass_

_B. Electrons_

_C. Chemical symbol_

_D. Protons_

There should've been an E for I don't freaking know! I got tired of looking at the problem and moved on to question number five.

__ developed the plum pudding model of the atom._

_A. Rutherford_

_B. Thomson_

_C. Bohr_

I give up. How can I take a test on something I didn't study for? I have a very good reason though. The weddings only a few weeks away so everything is chaotic. Georgia is more amped about this wedding than before. She has everyone working on it. Usually that doesn't include me but my dad took time off from work for the wedding so he's forcing me to 'participate more.' That gave me no time to study. So yeah, I'm doomed.

Kids around me started to hand their papers in. After a few minutes, I was the last person still working. That's just great because now I look like an idiot. Even Deuce finished before me and he's DEUCE! The guys my friend and all but that's just embarrassing.

I finally got tired of the test and bubbled in random answers. What's the point? If I failed at least I know I tried. I didn't leave any answers blank so all I could depend on was my luck. That doesn't make me feel better. My luck was as bad as my love life. I didn't have it.

I started heading back to my seat after I handed in my paper but came to an abrupt stop. "Dina I need you to go to room 508 and get Rocky Blue. You guys are friends right?" Mr. Roberts called out. Dina stood up from her seat and I turned around back to Mr. Robert's desk. No way was I gonna let Dina go instead of me.

"Mr. Rob, I can go for you. I'm sure Dina doesn't want to walk all the way to the other side of the hall." I proclaimed. Dina stood beside me at his desk. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"I don't really mind-"I interrupted her. She's not going to ruin what I plan on doing.

"Dina it's okay." I gave her a look. "I can go." She raised an eyebrow at me but I knew she understood what i meant. I turned back to Mr. Roberts.

"So can I go?" I asked. He laughed in my face. Did I say something funny?

"Look Logan, you're a great kid and I trust you but I can't let you go. The school already has rules against letting a girl and a boy alone unsupervised. But I also watch the show and no offense but you're the last person I would send to get Rocky." None taken. But if he watches the show he should know that the people already paired me up with Emma and her with Trevor. Maybe he realizes that Rocky and I are meant to be.

"But we will be supervised. There are cameras everywhere in this school. If anything happens you'll know." I argued. He shook his head and started to think but I had a feeling that I already won.

"I saved your cat." I added. That was the boost he needed.

He exhaled deeply and said, "Fine but you have ten minutes and don't do anything I wouldn't do." A huge grin spread across my face and I jumped out the door. It didn't take long to find room 508. The room was right next to Ms. Brown's classroom, and I passed it every day after math.

I opened the door. The man in the room must've been talking to the class because when I walked in, everyone was quiet and all eyes were on me. I saw Rocky sitting in the first row on the left side. I smiled at her but she looked away.

"Can you tell me why you're here and stop flirting with my students?" The shaggy beard man asked. The class snickered and my face suddenly became hot.

"Umm Mr. Roberts w-wanted to see Rocky." He was looked intimidating. We wouldn't get along. I'm glad this guy wasn't one of my teachers.

He gave Rocky permission to leave and she packed her stuff. The beastly man started talking again as I waited for Rocky.

When she finally swung her backpack over her shoulder I opened the door for her. She walked by without even looking at me. This is gonna be harder than I thought.

I caught up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Rocky can you tell me what I did wrong?" She turned around, a blank expression on her face. "You didn't do anything wrong." It doesn't seem like it! She doesn't even acknowledge me anymore. It's like I'm invisible to her.

"Why don't you talk to me anymore then?" She looked down at the ground. Her words barely escaped her mouth. "I'm busy." Of course I didn't believe her. "Are you busy tonight?" I asked hopefully. Her head shot up and I read confusion on her beautiful face. That confusion washed away replacing it with the same emotionless face.

"Yes." She started walking again and I just stood there. I was losing her. Who am I kidding I been lost her. The sight of her walking away made something inside of me tick. I wanted her. I needed her. I-

"I love you!" I shouted. She came to a pause. Why did I just say that? She's obviously not interested in me and i go ahead and tell her I love her. Way to go Logan.

"What'd you say?" She asked stopping in front of me. I've never told Rocky I love her but she should've known. It's too late to take it back now. Not that I would but I already said it, it's true, and she has a right to know. I was only telling her how I felt.

"I said I love you. I always have I always will." My eyes never left hers. For a split second she smiled. But it soon flipped upside down.

"What about Emma? She's your girlfriend and I wouldn't feel right about stepping in between you two." When did Emma become my girlfriend? I'm pretty sure I would've known.

"There's nothing going on between me and Emma." I explained. Did they actually believe that stupid show? She cocked her head to the side not fully convinced.

"What about the kiss? CeCe saw you kiss her and she told me. She told all of us actually." So that's what happened. It was all CeCe's fault! She's out to ruin my life. I should've known it was her.

"_She_ kissed _me_ and I promise it meant nothing. It was all a huge mistake and I have no feelings for Emma. What they showed on the show was all a lie. I never told her I loved her. I want to be with you." The smile reappeared on her face. It's been so long since I've seen her smile.

"I want to be with you too. That's what I tried to tell you that night. I love you Logan." This is actually happening. The love of my life is telling me that she wants to be with me. That she loves me. After all this time it's finally happening.

I moved closer to her and slip my hands around her petite frame. The smile never left her face even as she wrapped her arms around my neck. I thought back to when I first kissed her. I got slapped flat on the face but it was worth it. Even now if she slaps me after this, it will be worth it. I leaned forward and she did the same. Mr. Roberts said don't do anything he wouldn't do. I'm sure he's kissed someone before. Even if it was only Mr. Whiskers.

I filled the final gap and our lips met. The feeling of her soft lips against mine once again sunk in. It was a slow yet passionate kiss. I didn't care about anything else in the world around me. I could've stayed like this all day but Rocky had other plans. She pulled back.

"We have to go." I playfully pouted and her smile once again returned to her lips. She took my hand in hers and we walked the rest of the way to the classroom. I was on top of the world.

We opened the door to an angry Mr. Roberts. Even he couldn't faze me my dreamy mood. "What took you so long?" I looked down at Rocky and smiled. She returned it. I squeezed her hand and thought about Mr. Robert's question. What took us so long?

"It was hard getting to her. Things kept on keeping us apart. We had some problems but in the end everything worked out and we got back on the right track. Now we're here. Together."

[...]

For the first time ever, I was excited about watching _Behind_ _the_ _School_ _of_ _Teens._ Things were different now though. Ty was gone. After his parents found out he left they were mad at first because he didn't tell them but they got over it. Tinka didn't want to come. She hated the show and wanted nothing to do with it. Gunther only came because CeCe begged him to.

Deuce and Dina were in their original seats, on top of each other. On the couch was CeCe, Gunther, me, and my girlfriend. That's right. Rocky is finally _**MINE**_! I could finally call her my girlfriend. That meant Emma was on the single chair. I invited her just to get things straight. I told all of them that Rocky and I were boyfriend and girlfriend. Actually I told everyone I knew that Rocky and I were together. I even told Ty. After all, he is the one who gave me the advice. He congratulated me then threatened to break my neck if I hurt her. You know the usual. I wanted the whole world to know. That's why I was excited about this episode. I'm almost a billion percent sure they caught us on camera.

"Emma doesn't it feel kind of awkward being the only one without a boyfriend?" CeCe asked. I find it quite annoying that she would even ask that. We all know she doesn't like Emma. Even Emma knows. But when she says things like that, it's considered bullying. I can't stand bullies.

"To be honest it kind of does but I guess I just have to wait for the right guy." Emma always answers with kindness. Even to small jerks like CeCe.

The theme signaling that the show was starting began to play.

_**We meet again! You love the romance, you love the drama, you love the kids, so we're gonna give you all that! We left of last week with a scandalous affair. All we can say is that there is no longer a Tynka.**_

"What's a Tynka?" CeCe asked. I couldn't insult her for that one because even I didn't know the answer for that one.

"It's Ty and Tinka's ship name. Fans from all across the world came up with it." Rocky explained. I wonder what our ship name is. I'm thinking somewhere along the lines of Logancky or LoganRo. Those seem pretty creative and they're catchy. Kind of. But they're better than what I assume our name might be. **(Poor Logan, if only he knew)**

_**We have an update on some things that happened last week. Apparently we set our guy Logan up with the wrong girl. Watch what happened:**_

_*****__Clip where Logan and Rocky are going to Mr. Roberts class__*****_

_*****__Logan places hand on Rocky's shoulder__*****_

"_**Rocky can you tell what I did wrong."**_

"_**You didn't do anything wrong."**_

"_**Why don't talk to me anymore then?"**_

"_**I'm busy."**_

"_**Are you busy tonight?"**_

"_**Yes."**_

_*****__Rocky starts walking away.__*****_

"_**I love you!"**_

_*****__Rocky stops walking__*****_

"_**What'd you say?"**_

"_**I said I love you. I always have. I always will."**_

"_**What about Emma? She's your girlfriend and I wouldn't feel right about stepping in between you two."**_

"_**There's nothing going on between me and Emma."**_

"_**What about the kiss. CeCe saw you kiss her and she told me. She told all of us actually."**_

"_**She kissed me and I promise it meant nothing. It was all a huge mistake and I have no feelings for Emma. I want to be with you."**_

"_**I want to be with you too. That's what I tried to tell you that night. I love you Logan."**_

_*****__They both lean in and share a kiss.__*****_

I love how they didn't show the part where I said what they said on the show about me loving Emma was all a lie.

**_There were a lot of things going on there so let's break it down. Our guy told Rocky he loves her. Rocky did the same. He told Emma that in our last episode. Our guy kissed Rocky. From what we heard here, Emma and Logan also kissed. So that could only mean one thing…Our guy is a player! I told you he knows how to work with the ladies. _**

I should've known better. This show never brings any good to anybody. At least not me. It was made to ruin lives.

_**But we can't let our guy look like the bad guy. Rocky has some secrets of her own. A secret source has some things they would like to spill about our 'sweetheart'. She won't be for long. **_

_*****__A deep anonymous voice plays over the speaker__*****_

"_**There are a lot you don't know about Rocky Blue. She puts up this innocent girl act but it's all a lie. Over the summer Rocky and Trevor dated. You don't know everything that happened between them when they were down there. After dating for only a month, Rocky wanted things to get more **_serious_**. She convinced Trevor to have sex with her. That's right, Rocky is a slu-**_

I grabbed the remote and shut off the TV. What the fuck are wrong with these people?! How could they lie about something like that for whole world to see?! Its one thing to pick on me and call me a 'player' but when you bring my girlfriend into that bullshit that's when I have a problem.

"Who the hell would do that?!" CeCe shouted standing up. "They're an even bigger jerk than Justin Bieber!" **[That was for you Z-swagger4eva]** That may be the one thing I like about CeCe, she cares about Rocky almost as much as I do.

"They're not allowed to say that!" Dina shouted. "That was wrong." Emma added. Everyone in the room was mad. Everyone except for Rocky. She had a completely blank look on her face. I've learned that it was her cover up face.

"It's okay guys. I'm sure it was just for the show." She gave off a small smile but I could see right through her. "I'm just gonna go home. It's getting late." She stood up and bent down to kiss my cheek and left. I don't know how she can act like this is not a big deal. I know she's hiding her feelings and that is something I need to get her to stop doing. But that doesn't mean that I'm not gonna handle this. I know exactly who did this and I'm gonna make sure they regret ever saying that.

**Okey dokey. I am done with this chapter. There is only thing I can say and that it…Things are about to get crazy. Stay tuned for what happens next. Tell me what you think. REVIEW!**


	22. Chapter 22

**I do not own shake it up**

**One of you asked me to not break Logan and Rocky up. I would never do that again so don't worry. That would be considered as torture if I did. They're still together. **

**Enjoy! :) **

**Chapter 22 **

**CeCe POV**

Things have never been better for me and Gunther. He's funny, he's sweet, he's romantic, and—I never thought I'd say this—he has a great sense of style. Turns out he prefers dressing like a normal teenager than like some sequins lunatic. It's made everything so much easier between us. People say we act like those annoying couples you see in movies because we're always together. I think they're just jealous.

We sat at our usual lunch table but there were so many things different about it. Ty is gone and no one knows when he's coming back. Tinka is always depressed and sits around not speaking to anybody. Rocky didn't even come to school. It's her first time ever and it's ruined her perfect attendance record. I texted her this morning and she said she didn't feel like coming to school today. I knew exactly why. She didn't want to face everyone after what happened on the show on Friday. I didn't force her to come but I tried talking some sense into her. In the end she won and stayed home.

The other difference was Logan. He sat quietly next to Tinka. He was deep in thought like nothing around him existed. I know Rocky wasn't here but was he really that upset about it?

All these sad people made me sad. I didn't want to be sad so I only talked to Gunther. "Here's the thing. Tonight, I want to take you out on a date." I said proudly. We haven't been on a date since the little incident we had at the movies with Frankie and Farah.

He cocked his head to the side. He is too cute. "Really, where do you plan on taking me?" He asked. I smiled mischievously. The date was a surprise. I wanted to make it up to him for ruining our last date. "That's for me to know and for you to find out." He smiled along with me. "But don't expect anything too fancy. We don't all come from rich families." I quickly added. He laughed and took my hand in his.

"As long as I'm with you, it'll be perfect." He kissed my cheek and I blushed. I've gotten used to this whole blushing thing. Anytime I'm around him I can't help but do it.

Before I could say anything else to him I saw Logan stand up from his seat. I don't know how to explain it but he stood up with a quick fast movement without any hesitation. People don't do that unless they're up to something.

"Where are you going Logan?" I asked curiously. No answer. I figured it was him being his usual jerk self so I turned back to Gunther. Exactly 10 seconds later l heard someone shout from across the cafeteria, "FIGHT!" I turned around just in time to see Logan sending a flying fist at Trevor's face. Trevor quickly recovered from it and threw a jab at Logan's lower face hitting his lip. They went back and forth bobbing weaving ad punching. I was scared for my life…and for Logan's. I know we don't always get along but he's gonna be my brother soon and I don't want my brother to get hurt. I was waiting for someone to stop the whole thing but the only adults in the cafeteria were the lunch ladies and some of the camera crew. The lunch ladies were NOT gonna try to stop a boy fight. The camera men only moved closer to make sure they got everything on camera. Gunther almost went in to stop it but I pulled him back. I was gonna let him get in there and get himself hurt.

A table got pushed over by the boys knocking each other over so roughly. The cafeteria stood in dead silence as they watched the traumatizing scene. It wasn't until two male teachers burst through the doors of the cafeteria led by a panicking cafeteria lady, that I finally breathed.

The men were big and strong so they easily pulled the boys apart. Neither of them gave up though. They were both fuming and struggling to get free. The teachers had an advantage. They were just too strong.

Logan and Trevor were dragged out of the cafeteria probably to the principal's office. As soon as the doors closed the noise picked up. Everyone started arguing about who won and who lost. I was still horrified. I knew the boys didn't like each other but I never thought it would get as far as getting into an actual fist fight.

"That was unexpected." Gunther said. Couldn't have said it better myself. I know Jeremy is gonna be mad. He was supposed to go flower shopping with my mom today for the wedding. Getting a call saying that your son just got into a fight is not something he's gonna be happy about. Did Logan even think about Rocky? ROCKY!

I grabbed my phone from my back pocket and started texting her.

[...]

**Logan POV**

The beastly man who I met last week after coming to get Rocky, pushed me into Mrs. Jones office. She was the school principal and was known to be very strict. The door opened and _he_ was pushed inside by the other man. I wanted to pound his face in all over again but I couldn't because Mrs. Jones sat before us with her hands crossed on top of her desk. She had a permanent frown on her face that was almost as tight as her bun.

"Sit down." She commanded. I took a seat on one of the chairs. _He_ looked down at the seat next to me. We both thought the same thing and he pushed it farther away from me.

I looked at the principal that sat in front of me and waited.

"Tell me what happened." She asked never letting the frown escape her lips. I wasn't gonna answer. What was there to tell? I got in a fight with a guy that ruined my girlfriend's life. That was it. What happened was personal.

"I was sitting down minding my own business when he ran up on me. I wasn't gonna sit there and take it so I fought back." _He_ explained. Of course he would try and make himself look like the victim. He knows **exactly** why I 'ran up on him'.

"What do you have to say to that?" She asked looking at me. I looked away. I have nothing to say. I don't have to explain myself when _he_ knows what happened. I'd be making a fool out of myself.

When she realized that I wasn't gonna say anything she spoke.

"Either way both of you violated the rules of this school. We have people here who want to make a show about this school for the whole world to see. My number one rule was for you to not embarrass John Hughes High. I think getting in a fight counts as embarrassing this school don't you?" It wasn't one of those questions where they wanted you to answer so we didn't. "Since both of you did that-for your own reasons I'm sure—I have no choice but to suspend you for ten days." "WHAT?!" We both shouted. This is not fair! I have semester finals next week and it's mandatory that we're here to take it. If I don't come, I don't take the test and I don't pass. She can't let me miss my tests…can she?

"I have to be here next week." I said. She shrugged still holding that enduring frown. "You should've thought of that instead of your reason for getting into a fight."

_Well I'm a teenager. I never think before I act. I do what I feel like at the moment._ If I told her that, there was no way I would get out of this mess.

"Do you even watch the show?" I asked. Anyone would've been able to guess why I did what I did if they watched the show.

"In fact no I don't why?" It figures. There was no point of arguing if she didn't understand what was going on. Mrs. Jones continued talking. "The show is about you teens not me. I never signed a paper like you did so I'm not in the show. If you didn't want to be a part of it, you shouldn't have signed the contract." I've heard it all before and frankly I don't have time for this. I did what I've waited _**SO**_ long to do and if getting ten days is all it cost then I could live with it,

I stood up from my seat. "Are you gonna call my dad?"

[...]

I have some really careless parents. After my dad screamed at me for getting in a fight and then getting suspended, he grounded me for 2 months. I wasn't very happy about the whole thing but it was fair. He then sent me to my room and left. He had to help Georgia continue shopping for wedding stuff. Leaving me home alone was the careless part. He probably thought all my friends were in school. What he didn't know was that my _girlfriend_, who lived right upstairs, was home! I was being rewarded not punished.

When I heard the door close I ran to the window to make sure that the car left. When it was all clear I ran out the door and headed upstairs.

After two knocks, the door flung open. I was embraced with a tight hug from Rocky. She pulled back and searched my face for bruises. "Your lip!" She shouted. I got pulled in and pushed on the couch. She stood in front of me arms crossed with an angry expression. It was adorable!

"I'm guessing you heard what happened." I realized scratching my neck. News travels fast around here. "CeCe texted me." She answered. I'm glad I didn't have to do it. CeCe saved me from a long _talk_.

"He started it." I tried explaining. She rolled her eyes and walked to the kitchen. She opened the fridge and got an ice pack. After getting back to the couch, she sat down and held it on my bottom lip. "You are really hard-headed." She said. I tried smiling between the cold object on my lip. "But you love it." She tried to keep her stern look but a smile was tugging at the edge of her lips.

"Why did you do it?" She asked. This was another question that came with many answers. "One, I hate him. Two, I've been waiting to do it ever since we were in Florida. Three, I can't stand the fact that he goes to our school now. Four, you know what he said to you. But then he said it for the whole world to see. I don't like that. And five, I hate him." I had to say I hate him twice just so she could understand how much _I_ _hate_ _him._

"But violence is never the answer." ugh, here we go. "My dad already lectured me I don't need my girlfriend to do it too. Besides you should be proud. I gave him that black eye just for you." She pulled the bag of ice away from my lip. I probably shouldn't have said that.

"Logan! You can't go around giving rich boys black eyes! I should give you a black eye!" Yep, I shouldn't have said that. "Oh come on don't be mad. I did it out of love for you." She couldn't be mad if I did it for her. And I did…mostly.

"If you want to show me your love, I'd prefer if you just said it or get me a card." I guess that would be a lot less work and it would keep me out of trouble.

"I love you." I said making her smile. "I love you too." She responded. I leaned in to kiss her but she put a finger to my lips. "Since _you_ wanted to get in a fight and _you_ got your lip busted, _you_ can't kiss me until it's healed." Now that's just cruel! She might as well just jam a plastic fork in my eye. They're both torture. Besides, I already went months without being able to kiss her. Now I have to wait one to two weeks before I can do it again.

"You can't do that." I argued. She scoffed like what I said was a joke. "I can and I will." I thought our relationship was a democracy where we would both have a say in things but I was wrong. Instead it's a dictatorship. The dictator being Rocky. I stared at her giving her 'the look' trying to break her down. She stared right back. This went on for a while. Then she smiled.

"At least I'll be here with you for the next two weeks." Being alone with her for two weeks would only add to the torture if I couldn't kiss her. I could—wait what does she mean stay with me for the next two weeks?

"You can't stay with me. I'm suspended. You're not. You _have_ to go to school." I informed. She squirmed in her seat trying to find a comfortable position. She ended up sitting on her top of her legs with her head on my shoulder. "But I don't want to." She whined.

There are two things that I know matter of fact about Rocky. One she hates animals being abused or neglected. And two, she hates missing school. She already broke the second rule today. I thought that was a onetime thing. Everyone misses school once in a while. But to do it for ten more straight days, that's a problem. Especially for Rocky. And I knew she wasn't just doing this for me.

"As much as I would LOVE to have you here every day with me for the next two weeks, I won't let you. I know it's gonna be hard to go to school after what happened but you'll have CeCe there with you. I'm almost 100 percent sure that she'll bite the head off of anybody who says something. Exams are next week and you have to be there. You can't miss precious school time because of what _he_ did. I won't let you."

We both sat there in silence as my final words hung in the air. If I let her stay home it would mean that he won. I would never let that happen. Not after everything that's happened.

Two minutes passed and still no words from Rocky. She had her head on my shoulder so I couldn't see her face. Another thirty seconds passed and still no response. I felt a small drop of water land on my forearm. I gently pushed her head up to see if my assumptions were correct. They were. She was crying.

"What did I do wrong?" She cried. I pulled her into the comfort of my arms and held on to her tightly. She held on to me and cried letting everything out. My shirt started to get soaked in her tears but I didn't care. I was happy. Not because she was crying but because she was finally letting her walls down and letting me in…all the way. She's been acting like what happened last week isn't a big deal but I knew it was. She was finally letting me help her.

After a few minutes, the only sound that filled the room was her cries coming to an end. I helped her wipe her tears and loosened my hold on her.

"You did nothing wrong. You're perfect just the way you are." I whispered into her hair.

After a few more minutes, she pulled away. Her eyes were puffy and her cheeks were red. She still looked beautiful.

Her voice was a bit hoarse from the crying but it was clear enough for me to hear her. "I don't think it was Trevor's fault." Those were probably the craziest words Rocky has ever said. She just got through crying so she must be hallucinating.

Everyone knows Trevor did it. No one else knew about what happened down in Florida except for our friends. They wouldn't do that to Rocky. All signs point at him. _Of_ _course_ he did it!

Her emotions were still high so I kept my voice low. "Why would you say that?" She didn't answer. When I looked at her she looked away and hid her face. She was hiding something. Not a good thing like another late surprise birthday party for me. I hate secrets especially ones that involve _him_.

"Rocky?" I edged on. She knew something I didn't. I gently pulled her chin and made her look at me. The serious look on my face made her crack. "Trevor came over today." Dead silence approached us after she spoke. I didn't know if I should feel hurt, angry, jealous, or confused. I probably should feel all four. Hearing that _**my**_ Rocky talked to her ex-boyfriend here, alone, and behind my back, is not my cup of tea. Especially when I can't stand his presence. Or existence.

I tried reasoning with myself inside my head.

_**It's**__**not**__**her**__**fault. He came to her, not the other way around. Nothing happened.**_

"What happened?" I found myself asking. Inside, I was angrier than the Hulk. On the outside I kept a serene look. It was all a hoax.

She looked me straight in the eye with guilt written all over her forehead. Not a good sign.

"Nothing really happened. He just came over and…

_**Flashback to this morning…**_

**Rocky POV**

_I'm not going to school today. Or ever again. I've made up my mind and I'm not changing it. The clock on the table near my head board rung five times signaling 7:00 a.m. I pulled the covers over my head and went back to sleep. This is the first time in 11 years that I've ever overslept on a school day. It feels great!_

_About ten minutes went by before I heard a knock at my door. After I didn't answer, my mom pokes her head inside. She asked me why I wasn't getting ready for school and I told her I wasn't going because I was sick. It wasn't all a fib because I was sick… of school. Of course she was surprised. Even when I'm sick I never stay home from school. Instead of going to work she wanted to stay home and take care of me but I convinced her to go._

_After my mom left I tried going back to sleep. It didn't work. I looked at my clock and it read 7:29. I could still make it to school. I would be late but I'd be there. That is _if_ I wanted to go. _

_I got out of bed and took a shower. After I finished I wore a red v-neck shirt, black denim short shorts, and my red bunny slippers. I let my hair stay in its natural curled form. _

_As I walked out of my room my phone beeped. I got a text from CeCe._

_**Where are you? – CeCe **__I read the message carefully and replied._

_**Not going to school today –Rocky**_

_I rummaged through the fridge looking for something to eat. We need to go grocery shopping. I grabbed the last apple and took a bite heading to the couch. My phone beeped again._

_**Is this Rocky? -CeCe **__I laughed as I read the message. Taking a big bite out of my apple, I texted my response._

_**It's me Ce and I'm not coming today. -Rocky**_

_I turned the TV on and went channel surfing. Daytime TV sucks. What are teenagers supposed to do when they're not in school? I don't really see what all the fuss about school being boring is about. Staying home alone is boring. I looked at my phone again after it beeped._

_**You can't miss school. It'll ruin your record. You have to come. **__She isn't gonna give this up if she? I sighed and texted her back._

_**It's only one day. I don't want to come. **__I didn't even get to put my phone down before CeCe responded._

_**Fine. **__I read the message and put my phone away. It was the end of the conversation._

_Just as I shut the TV off a soft knock came from my door. That's weird. I wasn't expecting anyone. I looked at the clock above the TV, 7:56. CeCe is probably skipping school and coming over. At least I won't be bored anymore._

_I walked to the door and opened it._

"_You didn't really have to come…over-Trevor? What are you doing here?"He was the last person I expected to see at the front of my doorsteps. Why is he at my door steps?_

"_Can I come in?" He asked the question and walked right in with no approval by me. Why ask if he was gonna invite himself in? If it were up to me the door would be slammed in his face after asking that._

"_You can't just walk into people's homes like that!" I argued. It's rude! "Is it true?" He asked COMPLETELY ignoring my first question. I didn't have a clue about what he was talking about._

"_Is what true?" He started pacing around my living room playing nervously with his hands. Why is he so anxious?_

"_Did someone call you…that…on the show last Friday?" So that was his reason for being here? It wasn't enough to tell the whole world. He had to say it to my face for the second time. Well I'm done!_

"_What don't you just say the word. SLUT! You've used it once before what's different now? I don't care anymore Trevor. You can think bad of me all you want. I don't care anymore. At the end of the day I know who I am. Now get the hell out of my house!" Both he and I were taken aback by my sudden outburst. It felt good to let him have it. But for some reason, I didn't believe my own words. _

_When he didn't budge (probably still shocked by my eruption) so I pushed him out the door. I didn't even think about how much stronger than me he was. I just pushed until I managed to push him out unto my doorsteps. I was done with his games and him all together._

_Before I could close the door he turned around one last time. "I didn't do it Rocky. I told you I don't want to hurt you anymore." I slammed the door in his face which is what I should've done the first time. He keeps saying he doesn't want to hurt me anymore. It's too late for that._

_**End of Flashback from this morning... **_

**Logan POV **

"…and that's all that happened." Rocky announced finishing up her story. That was a lot of information to take in. How in the world did _he_ find out where Rocky lives? That's kind of a stalker-ex-boyfriend move. But I did enjoy listening to the parts where she was being aggressive with him. Especially when she pushed him out. I cracked up at that part. Pushing him was a _nice_ way of telling him to go away. Now if she stabbed him, preferably in the throat, he would never bother her again. Then everyone would be happy. At least Rocky and I would be.

"Thanks for telling me the truth." I said taking her hand in mine. She gave me a warm smile. "We don't want to build this relationship on lies." We stared at each other for a moment smiling. It was the perfect opportunity to kiss her. So I did.

Or at least I tried. As soon as I leaned forward she leaned backwards. "No kissing. Don't think I forgot." I thought she forgot. I tried to be slick about it but she was too smart.

Rocky stood up from the couch and clapped her hands. "I'm going to make a snack what would you like?" She wants to make me a snack how sweet. I feel like we're a married couple already. "Surprise me." I requested. She walked off into the kitchen to start on our snack.

I decided to check my phone while I waited. It's been turned off since school and I forgot all about it. I turned it on and messages and missed calls filled my screen. Rocky had called me seven times and left five texts. That meant she cared. CeCe called twice and left a message. That was a surprise. Deuce called three times and left a message. Emma called twice and left three messages. Dina, Gunther and Tinka each left one text or a phone call. I didn't pay any attention to them. Only one number caught my eye. Ty's. He called ten times and left me one message. I quickly opened it up and started reading.

_**Dude, ever heard of picking up?! I just watched the episode from Friday. If you're wondering why I'm just watching it now, it's because I recorded it but never got the chance to watch it until now. I'm coming home in about two days. Whoever did this to my baby sister is DEAD. This is what I was trying to protect her from. It's all Shana's fault. She had something to do with this. I see that my advice **_did _**work for you. You finally got through that stubborn head of hers. Take care of her. I need you to protect her and be there for her. Especially now. But knowing you and your out of control temper, don't jump to conclusions and start a fight or something stupid like that. You can tell Rocky I'm coming but I'd prefer if you didn't. I don't need Tinka to be upset when she finds out I'm coming home. It's for the best.**_

I DO NOT HAVE AN OUT OF CONTROL TEMPER! It's ludicrous to even think that. And he's kind of late on the 'don't get into a fight' advice. But what does he means it's Shana's fault? Isn't that his ex-girlfriend? What does she have to do with this? He also said this is what he was trying to protect her from. So that means he knew this would happen. Why didn't he do anything to stop it? All these questions flushed my brain. Before I could think of anything else, Rocky walked back into the living room holding a tray of food. She must've seen the confused look on my face because she asked, "What's wrong?" Lots of things were wrong. I couldn't just pick one. But there was something _I_ was wrong about. Even though I would rather slit my throat than say this, it was the truth. "I don't think Trevor did it."

**I wasn't happy with this chapter at all. That's why it took so long to write. Everything I planned on putting in this chapter never happened. I couldn't fit it in. I had MAJOR writers block and kept stalling. That's why it's filled with so much Rogan fluff. I'm sorry if I didn't please you this time. **

**But I did manage to get the main point out. Rocky and Logan are starting to believe it was someone else. Is Trevor innocent or is he just a really good liar? Who do you think did it and why? **

**Here are the people that were mentioned and could be a possible suspect.**

**Rocky (Nobody's innocent)**

**Trevor**

**Logan**

**Emma**

**CeCe**

**Gunther**

**Tinka**

**Ty**

**Deuce**

**Dina**

**Shana**

**Frankie**

**Farah**

**Ms. Brown**

**Mr. Roberts**

**Mr. Whiskers**

**Principal Jones**

**Trevor's dad**

**The camera crew**

**Or the messy desk lady**

**REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**


	23. Chapter 23

**I'M SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED! It's the second week of school so everything is starting. I have choir practice, volleyball's starting early this year, and I have my tutoring job. On top of that I have my own homework. I'm so sorry for not updating earlier. Forgive me PLEASE. **

**I even put a little twist in here just to make it up to you.**

**I do not own Shake it up!**

**Enjoy! **

**Chapter 23 **

_**Flashback…**_

_**Ty POV**_

_It was hard letting my team down like that. I've been with them since freshman year and I thought I would be until I graduated. That is until I became involved with Tinka. She is my world, my everything, and we've been through so much together. It was sad knowing that this would be my last year with her before I had to go off to college. That's why I just left the basketball team. I want to spend as much time with her as possible._

_The guys were pretty mad that I was leaving the team for 'a girl' but I made sure they understood that Tinka wasn't just any other girl; she was the girl that I loved. _

_I thought tryouts were being held in the gym. That's what I told Rocky, CeCe and Tinka. They were waiting for me so we could all go to Shake it up Chicago together. The coach wanted practice to be held outside so he could break down the freshman's. He wanted to see if they could withstand the heat and if they were gonna be committed to the team. That's how he chose his players. It wasn't the best time to let him know I was quitting but I had to._

_In the end, he let me go. Half my team was mad at me. They were the ones I started this team with freshman year. My fellow seniors. The other half were disappointed that I was leaving. Those were the younger ones, the juniors and the sophomores. But I don't care how they feel because it's all for my girl. _

_I headed back inside the gym to go meet up with the girls. I was already running ten minutes late. Things didn't get any better when I saw my ex-girlfriend inside the gym shooting hoops by herself. I stopped walking. _

_I dated Shana last year. We were both juniors. I took a sudden interest in her after we hung out a few times. We dated for six months, without a doubt my longest relationship yet. Everything was perfect between us. She was fun to be around, a little crazy, and always made me laugh. All the things I look for in a girl. On the third month of being with her, that little craziness increased by a whole lot. Anytime a girl would talk to me she would think that something was going on between us. One time I was talking to CeCe while we waited for Rocky. CeCe later told me that Shana threatened to hurt her if she ever caught her talking to me again. I had to explain to her that CeCe was my sister's best friend and was a like another little sister to me. After that day it got me thinking that Shana has a paranoid side._

_But I put aside what happened and let her off with a warning about trusting me. That didn't stop her though. I caught her looking through my phone __**several**__ times. She would step in between every conversation I had with any girl and sometimes any __**guy.**__ But I stayed with her because I thought she would change and we could go back to being 'the perfect couple'. _

_On the sixth month of being with her she went too far. Basketball season was over and I had just been offered a job as the new host of Shake it up Chicago. Obviously I took them up on their offer. I was in school one day and the bell had just rung. The hallways were clearing up pretty quickly. I had to grab some books from my locker to do some homework for that night. Tinka came up me and started begging for a spotlight dance. I told her I would think about but that wasn't enough for her. After countless pleading and pouting I gave in and told her she could have that weeks spotlight dance. That made her so happy that she decided to hug me. I half-heartedly returned the hug not wanting to show too much enthusiasm. After all I did have a girlfriend._

_What neither I didn't know was that Shana was watching me the whole time. When she us hugging she jumped out of nowhere and attacked Tinka. They were on the floor rolling around. Poor Tinka had no idea what was going on. That didn't stop her from trying to push Shana off though. Before I could stop the one-way fight, Shana smashed Tinka's back into a locker. I pulled her off and that started getting really angry. What she did was unnecessary. I broke up with her on the spot._

_I helped Tinka to the nurses' office. We got there just before she walked out. I stayed with Tinka and while the nurse checked to see if there was anything wrong with her back. Two very important things happened that day. The first was that I broke up with my longest lasting girlfriend. The second one was that I started seeing Tinka as more than one of my sisters little friends._

_I hadn't spoken to Shana since that day and now she was standing a few yards away from me. After making a shot the ball bounced my way making her turn around. She hasn't noticed me until now. The round object stopped at my feet. I stared at it then back at her. She started walking towards me with a smile on her face which was the complete opposite of what was on mine._

"_Ty, I was waiting for you. Is basketball practice over already?" It's been so long since I've actually her heard talk to me. I should've been longer._

"_What do you want?" I asked bluntly. I don't know why she's here. Every day, back when we were dating, she would wait for me after basketball practice and we would leave together. Things are different now because we're not dating._

"_I've come to forgive you." There are so many things wrong with that sentence. I never did anything to her. She ruined what we had but I'm glad she did because I would never have had the chance to be with Tinka._

"_Forgive me for what?" she picked up the ball from my feet and started dribbling it. Basketball was something we always used to play together. It was one of the main reasons why I liked her in the first place._

"_For breaking up with me. I did a lot of thinking and I realized you probably didn't mean it. We were both going through a lot at the time. I'll admit that I probably shouldn't have jumped on that girl but she had it coming. So let's forget about what happened and we could start all over." That's the craziness I was talking about. I wouldn't say I regret dating Shana. I was attracted to her for a reason and if I spent every day regretting ever knowing her, it would be a waste of my time. What I do regret is not breaking up with her sooner than I did. She became too attached to me._

"_It wasn't a mistake when I broke up with you. I did it because you were getting too clingy and obsessive. I have no plans of getting back together with you." She stopped bouncing the ball. She tried to mask the annoyance in her face but it was clearly heard through her voice. "Is it because of _her_?" It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out who she was talking about._

"_Even if I didn't have a girlfriend I wouldn't want to get back together with you." This time she didn't even try to hide her irritation. I on the other hand didn't have time for it. I walked past her looking straight ahead at the gym door as my target._

"_I'll tell everyone about your slutty sister." I stopped dead in my tracks. She was smiling and passing the ball back and forth between her hands. "What did you say?" I asked though I clearly heard her._

"_I'll tell everyone what happened down in Florida and they'll all know who she really is." I knew Shana was crazy but this is just downright evil. She would lie about my sister like that just to get back at me. "How do you know about that?" Is ask making my way to her. A person would have to be a real dick to continue spreading these rumors. They would also have to be really stupid to not think that word would come back to me. Trevor fits that description perfectly._

"_A little birdie told me." She set the ball down on the court and crossed her arms. The smile was gone and it was replaced by a serious look. "What do you want?" I asked. "You know what I want." We stood there glaring at each other. Did she really expect me to break up with my girlfriend by blackmailing my sister? That was not gonna happen._

"_Can you keep your mouth shut? You really shouldn't stick your nose in people's business." I realize that I wasn't making anything better by screaming but I was angry. I wasn't thinking straight._

"_**You**__ know how to keep my mouth shut." She declared. I closed my eyes to think. She never knows when to stop. In this situation I have to choose between my girlfriend and my sister. If I break up with Tinka two people would be heartbroken. If I don't, Shana will spread nasty lies about Rocky. Even if it is a lie, people believe almost anything. What am I supposed to do, choose between my sister and my girlfriend? That's like- something wet pushed up unto my lips. I open my eyes to see Shana face to face-no lip to lip- with me. I quickly pulled back completely shock that she would even do that._

"_What part of I don't want you back didn't you understand! If you think doing that solved anything you're wrong. You just made things worse. I have-"_

"_So this is your 'important basketball thing you had to take care of?'" I turned around completely shock by Rocky's sudden entrance. This did not look good. _

_**End of flashback… **_

**Rocky POV**

I admit I was scared. I was sitting in Mrs. Brown's classroom when I was called to go see the principal. I was as shocked as everyone else. On my way there I couldn't help thinking that I was in trouble. The problem was I didn't know _**why**_ I was in trouble. I have never had to go to the principal's office before so that is why I'm panicking.

I walked through the door and saw the front desk lady. Or should I say the rude lady. She still had her eyes glued to that computer. "Miss Jones called to see me?" I asked. She didn't look up but she did point the door that read 'Principal Jones' Office'. I felt kind of slow after that. I thanked her and walked away.

I reached to turn the doorknob and I suddenly felt like I entered a scary movie. Instead of there being a mad serial killer behind the closed door, there was a principal. That may have been worst.

Her office was fairly large and roomy. I expected to see naughty children's heads plastered on her walls. Instead there were colorful paintings. She was writing something down when I walked in taking a seat. Unlike the desk lady, she looked up as soon as I sat down. She had a tight frown on her lips. She always had that frown so I don't know if I should be worried or not.

"Mrs. Blue, it's nice to finally meet you. I've heard a lot of great things about you. They all say you're an exceptional student." I smiled. Hey this isn't so bad. "Turns out you're the only student in this school with a perfect attendance." And things just got bad. "That was up until yesterday. I figured you were just sick but when I asked around your teachers and your peers said you come to school even when you _are_ sick. I thought that was a bit odd so I called your mom. Apparently you _were_ sick. You can only imagine how confused I was." This was getting in trouble is like? I don't like it. I don't like being put on the spot waiting for the next bad thing to come out of her mouth. It makes me feel…bad.

"But then something happened yesterday. You know Logan Hunter don't you?" More than she knows. I nodded and she continued. "Then I'm sure you heard about the fight with him and Trevor Jackson. I think you know him too." More than I wanted to know. I nodded again signaling her to continue. "Mr. Hunter wouldn't give me a reason for why he started the fight. Now I'm only telling you this because of what he told me next. He didn't imply it but I think he wanted me to watch the show. You know what I'm talking about, _Behind the School of Teens_?" Oh I know what she's talking about. That show was the worst thing that ever happened to me. At least Trevor was decent in the beginning; this show was cruel from the start.

Again, in nodded. "So I took his advice. I went home last night and watched all three episodes online. I was not pleased at all. They've made you all look like horrible people and that was not in the contract you signed. I also saw the relationship between you have with Logan and I now know his reason for doing what he did. Can you please tell him his suspension has subsided?" I jumped up out of my seat. "Really?!" The frown never left her lips but there was a gentle look on her face. "Yes really, but tell him he has one week of detention. Even if he did have a good reason he did start a fight on school grounds." I'll take it! I would rather have him in school where I can see him all day instead of having to wait until I get home. It's only been a few hours since I've seen him and I already miss him.

"Now about the show, I'll make sure that you and your friends get an on air apology specifically you. Because of the kind of student I've been told you are, I don't believe what they said about you was true. I will also make sure that you and your friends are no longer a part of the show. You may have signed a contract but I'm the principal and I have the power to veto that." I may be seeing things but I think I saw Miss Jones smile when she said that. That is the first time I-or anyone for that matter- have seen her smile. She's really pretty when she smiles. I thanked her for everything before I left. I was so happy at the moment that not even the rude desk lady could ruin my mood. My first time to the principal's office is one I'll never forget.

**Logan POV**

I thought my dad would've learned after the first time, luckily he didn't. Once again, he's left me home alone. Staying home from school is overrated. I was so bored I almost resulted to reading a book! That's insane! **(Unlike Logan here, I actually ENJOY reading for fun)** Georgia dragged my dad into wedding planning again. She tried to make me go but thankfully my dad thought it would be having 'too much fun for me.' Jokes on him because, I DIDN'T WANT TO GO.

It's finally two o'clock and that means school is almost done. It's been eight hours since I've seen Rocky and that is seven hours and fifty nine minutes too long. I texted her a few times but knowing Rocky, she wouldn't answer back. At least not during school. I've decide to sneak out and surprise her by picking her up at school. I don't really understand this whole suspension thing but I'm pretty sure that I'm not supposed to be on school property. I'm also pretty sure that I don't care. The school was only three blocks away so I walked.

By the time I got there the bell had just rung and kids were starting to pile out. I leaned on a rail and waited for her. After a short while, she came out talking to CeCe. They came to a stop; CeCe said something and ran back inside the school. Rocky stood there shaking her head. It wasn't until she looked up that she noticed me. I gave her a famous Logan smile and she returned one while making her way to me.

"What's with the cool guy look?" She asked stopping in front of me. I checked myself and realized how I was standing. I had one leg pushed back on the rail and my arms were crossed across my chest. I stood up straight and rearranged my position.

"How was it without me?" I asked smirking. She smiled and wrapped her hands around my neck. I instantly did the same to her waist. "It was dreadful. I didn't think I would make it." I closed the gap and kissed her. Three seconds later she pulled back leaving me to kiss the air. Not my smoothest moment. "I almost forgot. I went to the principal's office today." She had a smile on her face that I couldn't understand. Why would she go to the principal office, did she get in trouble?

She explained to me that Miss Jones took my advice and watched the show and is making them take us off the show and apologizing to all of us. I was also really happy when I found out that I wasn't suspended anymore.

"We have to go. I don't want my dad getting home before I do." I explained taking her hand. "I have to wait on CeCe. She forgot he phone in one of her classes. She's been texting Gunther all day." So that's what that whole little thing was about. But I guess I can wait. After all, I'm not suspended anymore which means I'm not grounded.

We waited for CeCe to come out. Each person that walked out wasn't her. There was someone else that we took a sudden interest in. Shana walked out of the school and walked to her car. Before I could say anything, Rocky was already off after her. I ended up letting her read the message Ty sent me so she knew it was Shana's fault. I followed her to make sure that she didn't do anything stupid like start a fight. (Where have I heard that one before?) Rocky is a good girl, she can't do anything stupid to bring her down. Even if she does have a good motive.

Right when Shana pulled out her keys Rocky reached her. "What's your problem?" She asked. This may not be the right time but Rocky looks hot when she's angry. It brings out a whole other side to her. Me likely. **(Sorry but I was dared to write that) **

Shana, who was older and slightly taller, looked confusingly at Rocky. "Do I know you?" she questioned. Right after she said that realization spread across her face. "Your Ty's little sister. What do you want? Are you lost?"' She used a mocking tone like she was talking to a baby. That only got Rocky angrier.

"I want to know what I ever did to you to make you say that about me to the whole world. You may have a problem with my brother but we're two different people and if you think you can just-"She got cut off mid sentence. Shana looked perplexed once again.

"What are you talking about, and what did I say about you?" now I'm confused. She actually looked lost. Rocky realized that and her face softened. "The show on Friday, someone said a lie about me and we thought it was you." She answered. Looking back at it where did we go wrong. Ty said it was all her fault. Didn't that mean she did it?

"When you say _we_ do you mean Ty? Tell him I'm over her…for good. I found someone better than him. I saw what happened and I'll tell you right now that it wasn't me. I don't even know you like that, why would I waste my time?" She unlocked her car, hopped in, and drove away.

Rocky stood there unmoving. I feel bad that she has to go through this. We thought it was Trevor and we were wrong. Then we guessed Shana and again…we were wrong. She's never gonna know who did this to her. I hug her comfortingly and she slowly hugged me back. This must be a first for her. After two guesses, both were wrong.

"Who did it then?" She whispered into my shoulder. That made me feel like an awful boyfriend because I didn't know the answer. I didn't know how to help her. This was something out of my reach. I wanted to say something comforting to her but some else spoke before I could.

"It was me. I did it…" I look up to see the last person I would've guessed. Before me stood my soon to be redheaded sister.

**I'm a cruel person, I know. But I bet no one saw that one coming. Who would've guessed it was CeCe. Does anyone have any theories about that? Feel free to express your thoughts. I'll give a shout out to the person who gives the right answer. Don't forget to REVIEW! I'll love you for it! ****  
**


	24. Chapter 24

**Wow…okay. Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I enjoyed every last one of them. I found it funny how quick you all were to judge CeCe. You'll understand what I mean after reading this chapter so here you go.**

**I do not own shake it up or heart attack by Demi Lovato **

**Enjoy **

**Chapter 24**

**Logan POV**

"It was me. I did it…"

What is she talking about? CeCe is a lot of things. And I mean A LOT of things. Don't even get me started on how many things she is. But if there's one thing she's not, it's a bad friend to Rocky. So right now I'm very confused.

Rocky unwrapped her hands from around my neck. I could tell by the cautious way she did it that she already made out whom the voice belonged to. I wanted to pull her back to keep her from turning around. Whatever CeCe had to say next, I didn't want her to hear it.

"CeCe…w-what are you talking about?" You could hear the sadness, hurt, and confusion all dripping from her voice. It hurt me to see her so vulnerable.

"…at least I think I did." I let out a breath I had no idea I was holding. This was good, CeCe is confused. That's always a good sign that she has no idea what she's talking about. I saw Rocky relax a bit too. She also realized that CeCe was delusional and was probably mistaking herself as the offender.

"I kind of sort of maybe possibly might have accidently told Emma what happened in Florida a few weeks before the show announced it." She nervously chuckled and smiled at Rocky. Neither of us found it humorous. Emma might be someone we hang out with but she didn't need to about _that_.

"You told Emma?!" Rocky exclaimed obviously getting mad. Who could blame her? Where ever this story was heading it has something to do with what happened. She should be angry at everything that led to that.

"Well now the whole world knows. So what if someone else knew about it a few weeks before?" That makes everything better CeCe. You don't sound like a hypocrite at all.

"That doesn't change the fact that I trusted you along with the rest of the group and you, the one who's supposed to be my best friend, told someone!" She was talking with her hands so you know she was mad. You could tell by the look on CeCe's face that she wasn't guilty. This should be good.

"I _am_ your best friend! The only reason why I was even talking to Emma in the first place is because I was trying to help you! You let people run over you too much Rocky! You let Emma spend the whole day with _him_ when it could've been you! I was not gonna just sit there and do nothing about it." I indicated that '_him'_ was me after CeCe pointed a long bony finger in my face. What is this whole thing about letting Emma spend the whole day with me? Were they talking about my birthday? Was Rocky supposed to go with me?

Both girls stood face to face arms crossed not saying anything. I can't let this turn into another Rocky and CeCe fight. If they're fighting everyone else gets dragged into it.

"Okay ladies, let's take a deep breath. Before anyone does anything we have to think if we're really making the right choice. We have to talk this out. So CeCe apologize to Rocky and- Ow!" I got cut off after the red head punched me on my arm! It actually hurt!

"What was that for?!" I shouted. "You said I have to apologize when I don't and frankly I don't like you!" The feelings mutual sister but you don't see me pounding your face in every time I realize how much I don't like you.

"Don't hit him! He was just trying to help!" Rocky declared coming to my defense. "Yeah! And I was gonna say Rocky should apologize to you too." I added. That got me another punch in the arm from Rocky this time. She didn't use as much force to hit me though. I _am_ her lovable boyfriend after all.

Rocky's comment annoyed CeCe. "Oh so you'll stand up for him but not for yourself!" They went back to the same position, arms crossed, frown on face, and stone cold silence.

The school parking lot was practically empty. The only cars left were the ones I assumed belonged to the teachers that were staying late and the kids who had afterschool activities. But it looked like we were the only ones on school grounds. I may not be suspended anymore but as far as my dad knows I'm supposed to be in my room serving my time. He should be home any minute now and if I'm not, let's not get into that.

I shouldn't be choosing a side, although I'm obviously on Rocky's. I have to be unbiased about this whole situation.

This time I stood a few feet away from them. I don't know if you know this but those two tend to hit.

"Both of you need to stop. CeCe, you're wrong because you weren't supposed to tell anyone about that. She's your best friend and she trusted you. When you told Emma, she could've easily told someone. Rocky, you're wrong because from what I heard, you let Emma take me to the surprise birthday party instead of you. Things could've been a lot easier for us if we got to spend the whole day together. And for once CeCe is right. You have to start standing up for yourself. I'll always be there to support you but you have to learn to do it on your own. Now I need you two to make up, do your little-"before I could even finfish the two girls were hugging and apologizing. That was easier than I though. They're easy to please.

"Okay, it's great that you made up but I have to get home so let's go." I pushed both of them forward trying to speed up the space.

After about 5 minutes of speed-walking I had to stop. Not because I was tired, my phone started ringing. I was scared to look at it thinking it was my dad. He probably already made it home and realized I was missing. I hesitantly pulled it out of my pocket. The caller ID read **Emma**.

[….]

I got home five minutes before Georgia and my dad did. I sat in the living room along with Rocky and CeCe. Rocky told him what principal Jones said about my suspension. She only said that Miss Jones looked into everything and decided that I wasn't at fault. She didn't want to go into too much detail about what happened.

Get this, my dad decided not to un-ground me, not because I was no longer suspended but because I was obeyed his orders and stayed in my room for the two days I was suspended. If only he knew. But I'm off the hook and that's all that matters.

We needed to talk about the call I got but now that my parents were home we needed a new place. We went upstairs to Rocky's room. Her parents weren't home so it was the perfect place. We've come to the conclusion that Emma was the anonymous voice on the show. This time we're sure that it was her. Third times a charm.

When Emma called she told me cheerleading practice ended early and wanted us to hang out. We don't really hang out anymore after she kissed me so I don't know what this was about. She sounded like she wanted to tell me about something but what?

"I just want to say that I never liked her from the beginning." CeCe announced. She was eating a bag of popcorn whilst sitting on Rocky's purple beanbag chair. She had a point though. She disliked Emma from the beginning for no reason. CeCe tends do judge books by their covers. That's why you don't ever see her reading.

"I don't get it though. Why would Emma do that? I've been nothing but nice to her. I thought we were friends." Rocky said. She was pacing around the room fiddling with her fingers. She looked really confused, very unlike her normal self.

"I'm sorry you have to hear this hon but not everyone will like you. If everyone in the world liked you you'd be perfect and nobody's perfect. Not even me." I rolled my eyes at the egotistic redhead. She really knows how to cheer someone up, he said sarcastically.

I was sprawled out on Rocky's bed going through my own problems. Should I actually meet up with Emma? Although she could've been the one to do this to Rocky she was once my best friend. I should give her a chance to explain herself. It's only fair. But I have a feeling I know why- something landing in my forehead driving away my train of thought. I picked up the flying object and saw that it was a half bitten piece of popcorn.

"You're girlfriend is talking, you should pay attention." CeCe said smirking. I knew she threw the popcorn at me. "CeCe, do you ever stop and take a good look at yourself?" I questioned.

"Actually, I do it all the time and I always love what I see." She flipped her hair for emphasis. I rolled my eyes and sat up on the bed. "What were you saying?" I asked turning to Rocky. She was still pacing around the room looking like a nervous wreck.

"I just don't get it. Maybe we're wrong. We were wrong the first two times. What's so different about now? It could be someone else. How many people knew about what happened before the announcement? She may not be the only one! Why do people hate me?" I got up and dragged her back to her bed. She was being paranoid. We may not be sure that it was Emma but who else do we have to blame for it?

"Calm down babe." I slid my arm around her waist and she laid her head on my shoulder. I rubbed my hand up and down her back soothingly trying to get her to stop…well being crazy. Rocky's not used to this. People usually love her and stuff like this doesn't happen to her. With the exception of that old lady Mrs. Locassio who didn't like her.

Something hit me in the eye and I suddenly couldn't see out of my left eye. It hurt to open it. "Stop being so all mushy, I'm still here." CeCe declared. I rubbed me eyes until I managed to see what was thrown at me. It was another half eaten piece of popcorn. What a shock.

"Then get out! I'm not asking for you to be here!" I was getting fed up with her. I tried to keep my cool the first few times but this time she managed to get salt and popcorn butter in my fucking eye!

"Okay that's enough you can fight at your place but right now you're in _my_ room; a fight free zone." Rocky proposed. In my defense she started it. You don't throw that stuff at people's eyes and not expect them to not get angry.

CeCe got up off the beanbag chair wiping the crumbs off of her clothes. "Whatever. But Logan you can't tell me what to do because this is _**my**_ best friend's room. I've known her since we were five and you met her when? Oh right last year! So if I didn't have to get ready for my date with Gunther right now, you'd be the one leaving." So now she wants to play the best friend card. I would so play the boyfriend card if she wasn't already walking out the door.

"CeCe wait!" Rocky called. CeCe, who was already out the door, poke her head back in. "You're not mad are you?" She asked. CeCe placed her hand over her heart for dramatic effect. "At you, of course not, it's your turd of a boyfriend that's the problem." Did she just call me a turd? As in a piece of _shit_? If she's bringing feces into this then why not just call me diarrhea?

"Well good luck on your date." Rocky said. CeCe flashed Rocky a smile then stuck her tongue out at me. Very mature. Am I supposed to have my feelings hurt because _the_ CeCe Jones didn't smile at me? I think I'll live.

When we heard the front door close we knew she was gone. "I don't understand why you guys can't just get along." Rocky said. I find that very amusing because I can think of about sixty-four reasons off the top of my head. "I try to not say anything but she brings out my bad side."

She took my face between her hands and looked me straight in the eye. "I know CeCe can be a lot to handle but once you get to know her, you'll love her." I find that hard to believe. "Please try to get along with her. Do it for me." She gave me a soft peck on the lips. It was short and sweet. When she pulled back she had a pretty little smile on her face. I think Rocky Blue is trying to seduce me into befriending CeCe. That is just adorable. And _very_ unlikely to happen.

"Whatever you want." I said. Her smile got bigger which only caused me to smile. I'll do anything to make her happy. Even if it requires getting along with my evil step sister.

I looked at the time above Rocky's head. It was already 4:00. Emma came into my mind for some very awkward reason. Back then when we were close, we would be hanging out at this time.

Rocky must've seen the look on my face because she asked if I was okay. "Yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking about…Emma." She frowned almost instantly. I realize the way I said that didn't sound right. "I wasn't thinking about _her_, I'm talking about the call that she gave me." She raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. I continued. "I think I should go talk to her." She jerked her head back in utter shock. "Why?"

"I want her to give her a chance to explain herself." I stated. She didn't look convinced. In fact, she looked hesitant. "I-I don't think you should do that." She had fear in her eyes. Why is she would she be scared?

"Why not?" She looked away not answering my question. She does this every time she doesn't want to talk about something. I thought we'd gotten past that. "Come on don't do this." I waited for her to answer. Nothing. She didn't say a word. "Rocky, why can't I talk To Em-""She likes you and I don't trust her alone with you!"

Neither of us said anything. It took me a minute to let her words sink in. Emma does not like me. People keep saying she does but she doesn't. The kiss was a mistake. Neither of us have feelings for the other. I know I don't.

"I don't like her. You can trust _me_ can't you?" I brought my hands up to her face and brushed a piece of hair away. She looked directly at me and I read fear in her eyes again. "What if you realize that you have feelings for her and you decide to leave me? I don't want to lose you again Logan. I can't." Her voice was as soft as a murmur. It hurts me knowing that she thinks I would leave her.

"The only person I have feelings for is you. You're the most important person in my life. I would never leave you. I love you Rocky." I gently took her chin in between my thumb and my index finger and leaned in. When my lips met hers they moved together in slow synchronization. I could feel her start to slowly relax into the kiss. I picked up the pace and she moved her hands to my shoulder for support. I also moved my mines to her jaw line for a better position. Usually Rocky would've pulled back by now but she didn't. I moved closer to her eliminating any space between us testing her. Her fingers ran wildly through my scalp and she deepened the kiss. She let herself fall back on the bed bringing me down with her. In my head I knew that Rocky was only letting me do this because she was still insecure about me leaving her which I would never do. But my teenage boy hormones dominated and let the thought go. I begged her for entrance into her mouth. At first she toyed with me and didn't let me in but she began to share the same desire and finally let me in. Of course I searched every inch of her mouth and discovered some of her weak spots that caused her to moan. My body pressed down against hers and our body temperatures collided creating excruciating heat. That only increased my raging hormones. Rocky started moving underneath me trying to find a comfortable position. Wow, she's even squirmy when we're making out. It didn't take long until we were back at it, just as heated as the first time if not more. I really have no idea where we're heading with this or if we'll be able to stop if things get too far. Rocky maybe able to stop it but she can't count on me to do it. This is the farthest we've ever gotten.

"Are you too done _eating_ each other yet?" I jumped up so high that I think I might've flew. The door was wide open and in the doorway stood CeCe all dressed up holding a suitcase with a devilish smirk on her face. Was she here the whole time?!

"CeCe what are you doing here?" Rocky asked. Her face was bright red and she wouldn't make eye contact with either one of us. She's embarrassed, how cute.

"My best friend doesn't want me here either, wow." I'm actually glad CeCe interrupted us. She stopped me when I couldn't stop myself.

Rocky looked up at her best friend, "You know I didn't mean it like that." "I was joking. But that whole thing you two just did right there, that looked like fun. Who am I kidding, it was hot! Rocky, I never knew you had it in you!" The shade of red Rocky was before increased by 100. It was pretty funny.

"CeCe what _**are**_ you doing here?" I asked. I didn't mean for it to sound rude or anything but it came out that way. She crossed her arms over her chest and frowned at me. I'm guessing she's still mad from our little fight earlier. "I came to save your butts. I was walking out getting ready to go on my date when I ran into the last person I expected to see, Ty. He's back and he was heading upstairs. I remembered that I left you two up here _alone_ so I knew this horny bastard would try something. If it weren't for Rocky, I would've let Ty come up here and catch you basically trying to rape his sister. But because she's my best friend I told him some lie about seeing a car that looked exactly like his getting jacked. Then I brought his suitcase up to find exactly what I thought; two teenagers being dirty. Ty will be up any second now so Rocky comb your hair out and you, well everything needs work on you but we don't have that much time so act natural. You can now say your welcome."

How about I stick my foot up your-

_Shut your mouth!_

She insulted me multiple times and my conscious expects me to keep my mouth shut? Whose side is he on anyway? I told Rocky I would try to be nice to her but does she still expect me to do that after everything she just said?

"Ty is back and he's coming up here?!" Rocky frantically smoothed herself out and got up off the bed. Does she not even realize that I was insulted? I coughed letting her know that I'm still here.

She got the hint real quick. "CeCe don't say that. You know Logan's a good guy. I used to hate Gunther but now that you're dating him, I'm nice to him. Why can't you do the same for me?" That's better. "Excuse me but, didn't you just hear me, I just saved him from getting an ass whooping from your brother! If that's not nice then I don't know what is." This time I got up.

"Yeah but you can't do something nice and then call me a rap-""Hey guys, I'm back!" Ty walked through the door stopping all conversations. Rocky ran to hug her brother.

"I'm so glad you're back but I'm even angrier that you left." She said. Ty gave her a goofy smile. "I guess someone missed me." She rolled her eyes but hugged him again. Brother and sister love, it's cute. I looked at CeCe who was also watching them. She saw me looking at her and our eyes met. She was still annoyed but I could tell she was thinking the same thing as me. She wanted us to be like that. I guess I could try and get along with her.

"Logan, what are you doing here?" I heard Ty ask me. I completely froze. I didn't even think of an excuse to why I would be here! What am I supposed to say, I was 'spending time with your sister'? I think that'll just get me killed.

"Umm…well…you see I was…the thing is…funny story-you're gonna laugh." I'm dead. "I came here because…" Where am I going with this?! "You know...it's almost like-""I told him you were coming. After you went downstairs I went back inside and told him you were here so he brought the suitcase up for me. It was kind of heavy." I stared at the redhead in shock. She just defended…_me_. Ty could've pummeled me to death and she could've watched me die but she decided to lie. For me. Maybe being nice to CeCe won't be that bad.

"Okay…I'm gonna call mom and dad and tell them I'm back." Ty left the room leaving me, CeCe, and Rocky. As soon as we heard the door close Rocky embraced CeCe in a hug. "I love, I love you, I love you! You are the best friend a girl can ever have!" I agree with her. CeCe may just be the best friend a girl can ever have.

"Tell me something I don't know Rocky." She bragged. They pulled out of the hug. "Now if you don't mind, I have a date to get to." She took a step towards the door then stopped. "Logan, GET OUT!" For once I didn't even argue. I walked in front of her and started to leave the Blues apartment. But not before I heard CeCe whisper something to Rocky. "Only _I_ can kick people out of my best friends' room."

**CeCe POV**

I made sure I was fashionably late to pick up my date. I'm taking him on a date to make up for the one I ruined the first time. I had to take the subway to his house because I don't have a car. But once I get there he is trusting me to drive his car. That may not have been the smartest thing to do.

When I arrived at his house (that's an understatement considering the thing was 3 stories high and 4 acres) I found him waiting for me on his balcony.

"You're late." I knew he wasn't serious because he was smiling.

"I'm the guy version of CeCe; did you expect me to be early?" I retorted. He threw me his car keys and I barely caught it.

Once we got in the car I put the keys on the ignition to start it. "You look beautiful." He complimented. I was looking at the road but I could feel him staring at me. I blushed. I hate that he has that affect on me. "You don't look so bad yourself." I stated. We drove in silence for a while before Gunther spoke again. "Are you gonna tell me where you're taking me?" I haven't told him our place of date since I requested that I take him on a date. It wasn't anything too special. I was gonna take him to a fashion show because we both share that passion and then take him somewhere to eat.

"You'll just have to wait and see." I gave him an innocent smile then focused on the road again. Silence grew upon us again and I hate silence so I tuned on the radio. One of my favorite songs was playing so I cranked up the volume.

**Heart Attack **by** Demi Lovato **(She is one of my idols just wanted to put that out there)

_**Putting' my defenses up  
'Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that  
I think I'd have a heart attack**_

_**Never put my love out on the line**_  
_**Never said yes to the right guy**_  
_**Never had trouble getting what I want**_  
_**But when it comes to you, I'm never good enough**_  
_**When I don't care**_  
_**I can play 'em like a Ken doll**_  
_**Won't wash my hair**_  
_**Then make 'em bounce like a basketball**_

**_But you make me wanna act like a girl_**  
**_Paint my nails and wear high heels_**  
**_Yes you, make me so nervous_**  
**_That I just can't hold your hand_**

**_You make me glow, but I cover up_**  
**_Won't let it show, so I'm_**  
**_Putting' my defenses up_**  
**_Cause I don't wanna fall in love_**  
**_If I ever did that_**  
**_I think I'd have a heart attack (x3)_**

**_Never break a sweat for the other guys_**  
**_When you come around, I get paralyzed_**  
**_And every time I try to be myself_**  
**_It comes out wrong like a cry for help_**  
**_It's just not fair_**  
**_Pain's more trouble than love is worth_**  
**_I gasp for air_**  
**_It feels so good, but you know it hurts_**

**_But you make me wanna act like a girl_**  
**_Paint my nails and wear perfume_**  
**_For you, make me so nervous_**  
**_That I just can't hold your hand_**

**_You make me glow, but I cover up_**  
**_Won't let it show, so I'm_**  
**_Putting' my defenses up_**  
**_Cause I don't wanna fall in love_**  
**_If I ever did that_**  
**_I think I'd have a heart attack (x3)_**

**_The feelings got lost in my lungs_**  
**_They're burning, I'd rather be numb_**  
**_And there's no one else to blame_**  
**_So scared I take off and I run_**  
**_I'm flying too close to the sun_**  
**_And I burst into flames_**

**_You make me glow, but I cover up_**  
**_Won't let it show, so I'm_**  
**_Putting' my defenses up_**  
**_'Cause I don't wanna fall in love_**  
**_If I ever did that_**  
**_I think I'd have a heart attack (x2)_**  
**_I think I'd have a heart attack_**  
**_I think I'd have a heart attack (x2)_**

Just as the song ended my phone rang. Gunther found it in my purse and handed it to me. It was my mom.

"Hey Mom, what's up?"

"Sweetie I know you're on your date and I'm sorry but I need you to pick Flynn up from Harry's house and babysit." My foot slammed on the breaks jerking me forward.

"WHAT?! Why can't you do it?!" I can't babysit Flynn, I'm on a date!

"I can't do because something went wrong with the wedding Venue and Jeremy and I have to go fix it. I am putting you in charge of your brother." This is an outrage!

"Why can't Logan do it? I'm on a date mom!" He owes one. Actually he owes me two. The least he can do is watch Flynn. I'm sure Flynn would prefer that anyway.

"He went out and he's not picking up. Besides, you asked me for more responsibility so you're picking up your brother and babysitting. That's final. If I find out that you left him with Rocky, Tinka, Ty, Deuce, Dina or any of your other friends, you're in big trouble." She hung up without giving me another chance to argue. This is not fair! My mom's doing this because SHE HATES ME!

"What happened?" Gunther asked. I took in a deep breath and did a U-turn. "I have to pick up Flynn and babysit him because my mom wants me to be a miserable. So that means we can't go on our date." The first one was a disaster and the second one didn't even happen. Our relationship is so messed up.

"We can just bring him with us I don't mind."

**20 minutes later…..**

I hate my life. After picking Flynn up, I realized i couldn't go to the fashion show. I bought tickets for two not three. So we had to find somewhere else to go. _Flynn_ wanted to go to the arcade. I told him no but during the whole ride he wouldn't stop screaming and shouting. I finally gave in so now we're at the arcade. Flynn is wasting all my money on stupid games and I'm sitting here at a table with my head down trying to hating the world. It was really hard to do because kids were running around screaming and laughing.

"Hey Miss Grumpy." I looked up to see Gunther carrying a plate of fries and a drink. "I brought you something to eat." He scoots into the booth next to me and out his arm around me. I do not have an appetite right now.

"You don't have to pretend to be happy. I know this date is awful."

"I am happy and this date is not awful. I told you it doesn't matter where we are as long as I'm with you any date is a perfect date." Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww! I have the most romantic boyfriend in the world!

"Do you mean that?"I asked. He nodded and gave me a warm smile. He started leaning in and I did the same.

"CeCe look, I just won 100 tickets from the Ball Machine!" Flynn came running towards us waving a bunch of red tickets in our faces.

"Can you please play the next game with me?" I'm not an arcade kind of girl. But my little brother looked so happy and I shouldn't bring him down just because this wasn't my thing. I looked at Gunther for approval and he smiled.

"Sure, I'll play with you." I grabbed my plate of fries and followed him.

[….]

Gunther drove us home and walked us to my front door. Flynn ran inside leaving me with him.

"I actually had fun today." It was the truth. Arcade games are actually something I enjoy now. It's also really addictive.

"You see, sometimes things turn out better than you planned."

"I still prefer the fashion show." I could see the shock on his face. He had no idea I was gonna take him to a fashion.

"Don't worry, there's always next time." I said laughing.

"I'm just glad there's a next time."

We stood there in silence for a while. Neither one of s wanted to make the first move.

"So…"

"So…"

The door behind us swung open. "Just kiss already!" I laughed at my little brother. He was spying on us.

When I turned around I was met by Gunther's lip. I slowly melted into the kiss and let him take over. The kiss wasn't fast and sloppy, it wasn't slow, it was just right. He pulled back smiling.

"Good night babeeeee." He left me beaming. He hasn't used his accent in so long and I think I kind of miss it. At least when he calls me babeeeee.

For the reminder of that night, I was in a daze. That was the best date EVER!

**Logan POV**

After leaving Rocky's apartment I did a lot of thinking. In the end I knew what I'm about to do is the right thing. I'm going to talk to Emma.

**I had so much fun writing this chapter. I left you all with another Cliffy but I have to keep you wanting more. And I like hearing what you all think might happen. CeCe got some hate for the last chapter so I hope you guys forgave her. I'm almost at 200 reviews so please, please, PLEEEAASSEE REVIEW!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Congratulations Lovely Lover for Life (Love the name by the way) you were my 200****th**** reviewer woooo! *Confetti goes off* I want to give a BIG thank you to everyone who has stuck by this story this whole time. This is my first fan fiction and because of everyone that read this story, it won't be my last.**

**IMPORTANT A/N AT THE BOTTOM! **

**I do not own Shake it up! **

**Enjoy! :)**

**Chapter 25**

**Logan POV**

I've been to Emma's house more times than I can count on both hands. But today walking up to it, I felt like a total stranger. The thought of Emma having something to do with what happened on the show made me feel like I didn't know her. It made me feel like our whole friendship was a lie.

I only had to knock one time before the door opened revealing Emma's younger brother. "Oh it's just you. Emma, that boy you like is here!" Really, him too? Why do people keep saying that? Emma does not like me!

About ten seconds later Emma walked to the door. "Connor, who are you- Logan!" She noticed me standing at the door and her eyes immediately lit up. That hasn't changed.

She stood there with a smile on her face staring at me for a long awkward moment. "I'm gonna go now…" I guess it was awkward for Connor too because he snuck away. "Do you want to come in?" She offered. Usually, I wouldn't hesitate to say yes but I came here for a reason and it was not to go inside and have fun with her.

"I would prefer if we talked out here." I requested. She looked confused as to why but she didn't question it. We made our way to the end of her porch where she had an outside table. She took a seat on one side and I took a seat on the other, facing her.

"So what brings you here?" She asked. She was still very jolly and the smile on her face was unfazed.

"_You_ called _me_ saying you wanted to hang out remember?" She couldn't have already forgotten. This literally happened less than two hours ago.

She still had a bright smile on her face. "Oh yeah, I totally forgot. But now that you're here what do you want to do?" I could already see great ideas of things we could do racing through her head. But I didn't come here for that. "Actually I just wanted to talk." Again she looked confused but it didn't last long. "You really are different from other guys. They never want to just sit down and talk." I actually smiled when she said that. It's always nice to hear that you're a good guy.

"What do think of Rocky?" I asked cautiously. The smile on her face finally came off. Weird, it only took the name of my girlfriend to get her to stop smiling? That's not good.

"You want to talk about _Rocky_?" She said it like Rocky was the worst topic of conversation in the world. She's my favorite topic.

"Yeah…why?" I asked. The only reason I even came here was for Rocky. Why wouldn't I talk about her?

"I like Rocky, really, but you spend all of your time with her and I thought since _we_ were hanging out we could talk about something else other than her." So that's how she feels?

"No you don't." the look of confusion returned to her face. "No I don't what?" She questioned. "You don't like Rocky." It's very easy to tell when Emma's lying, her nostrils flare slightly and her voice goes up about 2 octaves. I always knew when she was lying.

She didn't say anything. I stared at her until she couldn't take it anymore. Finally, she broke. "Fine! I don't like Rocky! Everyone thinks she's so perfect and everyone loves her but it's not fair! She gets everything she wants! But I _thought_ it was different with you. I knew she liked you but you were always with me so I thought she would get the hint but somehow she managed to get you caught under her spell and now you're her boyfriend! You were supposed to be with me Logan! I love you!" As soon as those words left her lips she covered her mouth realizing what she just said. I don't know who was more surprised, me or her. Everyone's been telling me that Emma likes me but they were wrong. She freaking loves me! When did this happen and how was I not even aware of it? Am I really that blind?

"You what?" Not that I didn't hear her the first time, because trust me I did, but I was hoping that she would deny ever saying it. It's kind of hard to believe that Emma loves me. As a friend I would get it, but something tells me she didn't mean it in that way.

After a few moments Emma recovered from her burst out. She was giving me this l kind of desperate look. It was scary. "I could say that was all an accident like I did with the kiss but I can't." Wait, the kiss wasn't an accident? "That first day in chemistry class when I picked you to be my lab partner, it wasn't an accident. I had a crush on you. The more we hung out the more my crush grew. By the time it was your birthday I was already in love with you. I thought you felt the same way that's why I was confused when you told me you didn't. But now I know it's all because of _Rocky_." She said Rocky's name with nothing but distaste. Everything was still soaking in by the time she finished. Emma can't like me, she can't. We're best friends and we're supposed to stay that way. But her liking me does answer the question I came here for.

"So that's why you did it. You said those bad things about Rocky on the show because you were mad that I chose Rocky over you." It was all making sense now. But as the puzzle pieces started to fit together I became angrier. I can't believe Emma would do something like that out of jealously.

She looked caught. I could almost hear her thinking, '_How did he know?'_ I stood up from my seat getting ready to go. This was all getting to be too much for me. "You were my best friend and I thought you would be for a long time. I really did think that kiss was an accident but it obviously wasn't. I'm sorry if you thought that I wanted to be more than friends but I don't. But calling someone as slut, and probably other things I didn't hear before shutting the TV off, on a TV show shown worldwide is not someone I want to be friends with! Rocky was nothing but nice to you and now you got her thinking everything is her fault and the world hates her." Every time I heard my voice rise I had to remind myself to bring it back down. Even though I'm upset yelling never helps anything.

To my surprise, Emma rose from her seat. She even looked aggravated. "It is her fault! If it weren't for her we could've been toge-""Stop! Just stop!" I was getting loud again so I took a deep breath and calmed myself down before speaking again. "We were never gonna be together. I'm in love with Rocky." That was the truth and sometimes the truth hurts. I can't imagine being with anyone else and if Emma doesn't like it then she was never a true friend.

"Well I guess that's gonna be a problem between us." She said. I didn't say anything, I just stared. I stared at my once best friend in disbelief. Never in my mind did I think Emma could be so cruel and selfish. She was not the same girl that I thought I knew.

"See you around Emma." I turned around leaving. If she was calling me I didn't hear because I jammed her voice out of my thoughts. I walked out of her driveway and continued home. I came here to find out the truth for Rocky's sake but I found much more. I wish I could take back those ten minutes of my life but I can't. Emma is a mean girl who is no longer my best friends.

[….]

**Ty POV**

Today is the day Tinka will find out that I'm back. I made the others promise not to say anything. If Tinka was gonna know that I was here, I wanted it to come from me. Even if we aren't on the best terms right now I know she'll talk to me. She _will_ talk to me right?

Rocky left with CeCe, Logan, and Gunther. I stayed back because I wanted to look extra good for Tinka. Just because she broke up with me doesn't mean I stopped loving her. I would tell her what happened but Tinka hates excuses and if I tell her the truth she'll think it is one. That would make her hate me even more so I'm gonna keep what happened to myself.

I pulled up into the parking lot excited to see Tinka. Out of everyone, I missed her the most when I was gone. She was the one that I thought about before I went to sleep and after I woke up. She was literally running through my mind all day.

I closed the door of the car and made my way inside the school. I was instantly greeted by everyone. Even the cameramen came to tape my welcome back. They better not air that because Rocky told me they weren't allowed to tape us anymore. People threw questions at me from left to right. Since when did this school have paparazzi? I had to shoo everyone away, the only person I wanted to talk to was Tinka. After they all finally scattered away, one person remained. She had a pout on her lips and her arms were on her hips. She had attitude written all over her face. I only know one girl at this school like that.

She walked up to me and I could tell she was angry. "Now you want to come back?" I rolled my eyes. Shana is the last person I wanted to see today. She's the cause of my failed love life but I guess that's not enough because she's back. "What do you want Shana? I don't have time for this." She jerked her head back and furrowed her eyebrows. "You don't have time for this? You're gonna have to make time. Your sister came up to me yesterday and asked why I said bad things about her on the show. I never said anything about her so I need you to stop spreading rumors about me and quit trying to make me look like a bad person." Yesterday I talked to Rocky and she told me about her confrontation with Shana. I was actually surprised that Shana didn't do it.

"It was a mistake and I am sorry. But you were the one who said if I didn't break up with Tinka you would tell everyone." Could anyone blame me? She was on the top of my suspect list. "I don't want you anymore Ty. I found someone better and more caring. He brings me…" I drowned her out as soon as I saw Tinka picking book out of her locker. "Yeah good for you, I'll see you later."

I snuck up behind Tinka and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around and as soon as she saw me, all her books fell out of her hands. I couldn't help but smile at how shocked she was to see me. I picked up her books and handed them to her. "Hey."I managed. I mentally face palmed myself. _Hey_? That was real smooth Ty.

I don't think she caught my dumb slip up. She continued to stare at me in amazement. "Ty, you're back. I did not expect this." She said. I had to hold back the urge of wanting to hug her. I wanted her to be mine again. "Of course I'm back. I missed…everyone." I mostly missed her and I wanted to say that but I didn't want to sound too desperate.

She closed her locker and stood there not saying anything. I could tell that she was uncomfortable. "So how have you been?" It was a stupid question but I needed to say something to dissipate the silence. "I'm good. I've had a lot of free time on my hands after you left. Shake it up Chicago had to stop showing new episodes because they didn't have a host but your back." She didn't have much enthusiasm in her voice when she said I was back. Did she not want me here? Was it too painful for her to talk to me?

"Look Tinka I'm sorry that I left but I needed time to think. I have to leave for college soon so I had to take those college tours. I didn't want to think about all of that but I had to. Leaving you will be the hardest thing for me. But I still have a couple of months left and I want to spend that time with-""Can you please not finish that? I'm glad your back but that doesn't mean I want to get back together with you. You cheated on me Ty. That's something I can never get over." Her words broke my heart. Not only does she not want me back but she thinks I'm a cheater too.

"I didn't cheat on you. Shana was-""It doesn't matter anymore. I can't be with you." I didn't get another chance to explain myself. She turned around walked off into the crowd of students leaving me to stare. This is actually happening. Tinka doesn't want me anymore. My other half is gone.

**1 month later **

**Logan POV**

It's been really hectic around here lately. The weddings less than a week away and Georgia's in bridezilla mode. Anytime she hears something didn't go as planned, she jogs. My dad's sweating because he's nervous about being married for a second time. CeCe's still trying to write her speech for the wedding. Flynn is getting frustrated because Georgia is making him look over every detail to make sure she didn't miss anything.

I on the other hand don't have to do anything for the wedding. The only thing I was in charge of was writing my own speech and I finished that a while back ago. So I've had a lot of free time on my hands and I've been spending that time with Rocky. We celebrated our one-month-iversary a few days ago. I took her to one of her favorite plays which took FOREVER to finish. Then I took her back to our apartment building where I had a candlelight dinner set up on the roof. I even went to CeCe to ask her what I should get Rocky as a present. All she said was diamonds are a girl's best friend. So I took my money I saved up from Bob's Kabobs and bought her a diamond necklace. Let's just say that it wasn't cheap but it was for Rocky and she's worth it.

Right now the apartment is at ease. Flynn went to sleep an hour ago after running around here on a high sugar rush. CeCe went to Gunther's house to get help for the speech after Rocky said she had to study. Georgia is running everywhere around the city making sure everything goes according to plan. My dad is probably somewhere sweating like a maniac. So that leaves me and Rocky. We were in my room studying. I don't know why she insists on studying when we already took Mrs. Brown semester exam. I got a B and Rocky got her usual A.

Rocky thinks we should study because it keeps our minds fresh on a certain topic. I hate studying so when she wants us to have these study dates I'm forced to come.

"I found the Aztec oceanic bluebird blue dress your mom wanted for the bridesmaid dresses." She said whilst writing something down. She was sitting down crossed legged on my bed. Georgia is superstitious. She thinks that if she gets the right colored bridesmaid dresses for the wedding her marriage will work out. Last time she didn't and that ended in a divorce.

"I can't wait to see you in it." I said kissing her cheek. She smiled and blushed. I think it's funny that even after a month of being with her I still manage to make her blush when I give her compliments.

I wasn't really doing much studying. I was sitting on a rolling desk chair rolling around the room. "I don't get the big deal about weddings. It's the day guys give up their freedom." Did I say that out loud? Rocky dropped her pencil and I stopped rolling. That was probably the dumbest thing that has ever come out of my mouth.

"What did you just say?" She asked in a threatening voice. I knew that girls are really sensitive when it comes to this topic but I just made the stupid mistake of calling the day they always dream of a prison for guys. I got up from the chair and jumped on the bed next to her. "You know I didn't mean that." I tried to explain. She was glaring at me. I messed up big time. "All I was trying to say was that most guys think of it as the day they lose all freedom." That wasn't any better! I just repeated myself! "So your one of those guys who think that?" She asked. This is one default of having a smart girlfriend; she catches every dumb thing you say.

"N-no, I didn't mean it like that either. I-I love weddings. I d-don't-" She started laughing. "Logan it's okay. You don't have to be so nervous. You're allowed to have your own opinion. I wasn't really mad at you. Sure it would be nice if you loved weddings but you don't have to." She could've told me this 2 minutes ago before I thought she would do something tragic like break up with me.

"Well now I'm mad at you for letting me embarrass myself." I know it was a stupid reason but I wanted her to feel how I felt just a few seconds ago. She moved in front of me and stopped. I turned my head and faced the other direction. I know I was being really childish but I like messing with her. "Come on your not really mad." She said. I didn't respond. She tried to make me look at her but I looked the other way. "I guess I'll just have to make to up to you." I actually looked at her this time only to be met by her lips. Of course I kissed her back. I don't hold grudges.

She let me the kiss and I did it a bit rough. We didn't waste time getting to the good stuff. She let herself sink into the bed while I hovered over her. She pulled me back into a fast rough kiss. Our breathing got heavier and I could feel her heart beat pick up against my chest. Even though Rocky said she didn't care about the wedding I felt the need to tell her the truth. I pulled away from the kiss and looked her straight in the eye. "If I do get married I want it to be to you. I promise if that happens I won't feel like I'm being locked up." She smiled at me and pulled me back down on top of her. Everything increased after that, the speed of the kiss, the heat, the hormones, and the roughness of it all. Where is this leading to?

**Okay so some people have asked me to make Rocky and Logan do "It". I didn't want to write it based on a few people so I want everyone's opinion. If you want them to do it tell me in a review. If you don't want them to do it tell me. I won't let it happen if it's just a few people because after all this is a T rated story. But if there's enough I'll write it, same for people against it. So REVIEW and tell me what you want.**


	26. Chapter 26

**This is the last chapter of Jealous Much if you all didn't know. I'm sad that it's ending but I had to.**

**By the way, you all wanted Rocky and Logan to do **_**it**_**. I was surprised that no one was against it but if that's what you want I'll give it to you. **

**I do not own Shake it up or I do by Drew Seeley or Kissin u by Miranda Cosgrove**

**Enjoy! **

**Chapter 26**

**Rocky POV**

I have so many feelings going on inside me right now. I'm lying here half naked under covered sheets. I can't believe that I'm actually gonna do this. I always wanted to wait until I was married; save myself for the guy I love. But this is Logan and I do love him. I can't ever see myself with anyone but him. If we ever broke up I wouldn't regret doing what I'm about to do.

I'm waiting for him to come out of the bathroom. He had to take care of _his_ part. I wasn't on the pill so that was our only source of protection. I'm feeling nervous, scared, curious, anxious and impatient all at once. I wanted the moment to be perfect but I also wanted to get it over with and see what the big deal was. In my opinion, sex is overrated. But I never thought of myself as the stereotypical sex crazed teenaged who couldn't keep their rapid hormones from blowing up. Look at me now.

The bathroom door opened and Logan out walked dressed only in his boxers. He slipped under the covers next to me and awkwardness filled the air. We looked up at the mud swirled ceiling not saying a thing. How is this supposed to work? Who's supposed to make the first move? Right now I'm clueless as to what's about to happen.

"Is it gonna hurt?" I finally asked. I heard his pillow make a ruffling sound as he turned his head to look at me. "Well yeah. It's supposed to hurt the first time." That didn't make me feel any better about doing this. He paused for a short hesitant second. "This is your first time right?" I punched him in the arm; hard. Why would he ask something like that? He's been really stupid with his words lately. "It was a joke! I was trying to lighten up the mood." Sure cause that's the perfect way to do that. Way to go Logan, he deserves a cookie.

The silent approached us again. We both went back to staring at the ceiling. I don't know anything about sex but I'm pretty sure we're not doing it right. I played with the sheets on top of me and anticipated the next move. Was I supposed to just get on top of him?

"Did you put it on?" I asked. I heard his pillow ruffle again as he turned his head. "Put what on?" "You know." He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. I can't believe he's actually gonna make me say this. "The condom!" I whisper yelled. A smile crept up on his lips and he started laughing. What a great boyfriend I have.

"Yes Rocky, I put it on." You could still hear the amusement in his voice. If he was gonna turn everything into a joke I'll just leave. I turned my head away from him, annoyed. He could tell that I was frustrated because he leaned over me and gently pulled my chin to face him. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have laughed. I want to make your first time special but I'm new at this too. If you forgive me I promise I'll make it up to you." I forced myself to look at him and I could tell he was truly sorry by the look in his eyes. "So that means you're ready now?" I asked. I saw him smile and I couldn't help but do the same. "I was actually waiting for your permission. " With that he bent down and kissed me.

After that everything was painful, bloody and even more painful. I even cried a little bit. Logan was a gentleman the whole time. Anytime he thought I was in pain he would stop and ask if I was okay. He was didn't go too fast and wasn't too rough. He occasionally gave me sweet kisses when he saw that I was hurting. But after a while I started to enjoy it. The pain slowly turned into pleasure and everything started to get better. So this is what all the talk is about.

* * *

I'm running late for the first time. I woke up feeling sore this morning. It's the affects from what happened yesterday. I tried putting some ice on my inner thighs but when my mom saw me, she questioned what I was doing. I came up with a good excuse about how I was practicing a dance for a long time and when I woke up my thighs were aching. I feel bad about having to lie to her but she doesn't know all I've been through with Logan. If I told her that we took things to the next level, she would probably kill me.

I spent hours watching TV with the ice pack on my thighs. It wasn't until I got a text from CeCe asking where I was that I remembered I made plans for today. I got up to throw on some clothes and that's when I realized I had a limp.

I did manage to get down stairs to the Jones/Hunter apartment. I walked in and saw CeCe on the couch surrounded by flowers.

"You're late." She said. Like what happened yesterday, this was a first for me. I'm not the one who's usually late when I it comes to us. "I got caught up but look, I'm here now." She picked a couple of flowers and tied them together. I made my way to the couch trying to hide my limp.

"Were you with Logan? For some reason he makes you forget stuff." Logan did have something to do with it all right. I want to tell CeCe what happened but how am I supposed to do that? Logan _is_ her soon to be brother.

"He had to go to work today." She rolled her eyes. Logan and his job are not really CeCe's favorite topic of conversation.

"Ugh. Who would ever want to work there anyway? That job is for people who are lame with no lives."

"CeCe, we worked there." She took a minute to comprehend what I was saying. "Well you know what I mean."

I picked up one of the flowers. Georgia's colors were blue and lilac. As bridesmaids, CeCe and I had to do the centerpieces for the wedding. We used different colors of blue flowers and wrapped them with a lilac ribbon. Then we put them inside a sky blue vase. The colors really worked together and they turned out really pretty.

"I can't wait for the wedding to be over with. I have never worked this hard in my life." I laughed. It's typical CeCe to complain about too much work. She finished wrapping one set of flowers and lay on the couch taking a 'break'. I didn't mind though because she already did a lot of the work already.

"Are you using a new moisturizer?" She asked. That seemed like a weird question to ask somebody out of the blue. "No why?" She closely scrutinized my face. "Your skin…it's glowing." I reached my hand up to touch my face. It didn't feel any different. "All I did was wash it. But I have been using this new lotion-" CeCe suddenly sat straight up and gasped. "What's wrong?" I asked. The way she did that scared me.

She stared at me with wide eyes and an opened mouth forming a perfect O. "You…you…you…you…" "Spit it out!" Was it really that hard to say? "YOU HAD SEX!" I definitely did not expect that. I laughed nervously. How did she know? "Whaaaaaaat?" I'm such a bad liar. My voice went up about 3 octaves. She gave me that look she gets when she's serious.

I gave in. "I did it." She shrieked so loud I had to cover my ears. I placed a hand over my mouth just to shut her up.

When she finally calmed down she asked, "Who was it?" I stared blankly at her. It took a while before she finally got the hint. "Ewww, you did it with Logan?! I was hoping you'd say someone or even _something_ else. I wanted to ask you about it but now no thanks!" I rolled my eyes at her. Who else did she think I would do that with? CeCe may not like Logan but really he's not that bad.

"In that case I won't tell you anything." I insisted. I was hoping that she changed her mind but she didn't'. I know Logan is her brother but I can't talk to my mom about this. I want to talk to my best friend.

"I can't believe you lost your V-card before I did. I never saw that coming." She wasn't kidding. CeCe is the adventurous one between us and if anyone were to guess, she would be the one to lose her virginity first. Well surprise everyone.

"I know but it happened." "Yeah but you gave it away to that parasite Logan." I frowned. No matter how much I try I don't think I'll ever get those two to like each other. "Let's just finish this."

We went back to picking flowers and tying them. For some reason I couldn't stop thinking about what CeCe said. I actually had sex with Logan.

* * *

**Before the wedding**

**Logan POV **

All that hard work actually paid off. The wedding looked great. People were just staring to arrive and final decorations were being set up. I just walked out of my dad's dressing room. He has finally stopped sweating. His nerves were on high because he was worried something would go wrong.

When I walked out I saw Rocky standing alone. She was wearing a blue one shoulder dress with a purple belt. She looked beautiful, flawless, and gorgeous all at the same time. She looked beauflorgous. **(Had to bring that back for the last chapter****) **

"Rocky you look, wow." She smiled at me as I made my way over to her. "Thanks Logan but I don't really know what to say." I smiled at that. "Well you could always tell me how dashing I look." She rolled her eyes but the smile on her face told me she loved it.

"This is so exciting. I love romance but I love weddings even more." You could tell she really was excited by the way her eyes sparkled. I took a step forward and put an arm around her. "In that case, if you stay with me, I'll make sure you get the wedding of your dreams." I'm a teenage boy so let's get real; I do not want to get married right now. But if I did Rocky would be my first and only choice. But making some sort of promise to always be with her made her beam and all I want is to make her happy.

"You are so cheesy." She said still smiling. "Yeah but you love it." I filled in the gap between us and kissed her. It's nice being able to kiss her in public whenever I want. I don't have to hold anything back anymore.

"Eww, can you two not do this here?" CeCe walked up to us holding a deck of flashcards. She had a disgusted look on her face. "You had sex already. Isn't that enough?" "CeCe!" Rocky exclaimed. I knew that Rocky would tell CeCe about us but I didn't expect her to talk about it when I was around. There should be a code for that.

"What? I only speak the truth."

"But the whole world doesn't have to know! Can we not talk about this right now?" No one said anything. What was there to say? This was a topic no one really feels comfortable talking about.

"Come on Rocky, I need to read you my speech." Before I could say anything she pulled Rocky away. She stole my girlfriend.

* * *

**I DO **by** DREW SEELEY**

_I see a world for you and me  
I hear a perfect harmony  
Where you are  
Is where I'm gonna be, I'm gonna be  
Forever, could never be enough  
Together, is all I need for us  
When the rain is pouring down  
And there's no one else around  
I'll be your shelter now_

_And I'll be the one, you can run to_  
_I'll be the one, who's meant to love you now_  
_And always 'till our days are through_

_You know I do..._  
_You know I do..._  
_Time to say the words, never been so sure_  
_Wanna spend my life with you_

_I do..._  
_Hm, hm, hm_  
_Yeah!_

_There's a match for every heart_  
_And there's a light for every dark_  
_With you I found_  
_My counterpart, my counterpart_

_Forever, could never be enough_  
_Together, is all I need for us_  
_When the rain is pouring down_  
_And there's no one else around_  
_I'll be your shelter now, ooh_

_I'll be the one, you can run to_  
_I'll be the one, who's meant to love you now_  
_And always 'till our days are through_

_You know I do..._  
_You know I do..._  
_Time to say the words, never been so sure_  
_Wanna spend my life with you_

_You know I do... (You know I do, you know I do)_  
_You know I do... (You know it's all, it's all for you)_  
_Time to say the words, never been so sure_  
_Wanna spend my life with you, (spend my life with you)_

_Forever, could never be enough_  
_Together, is all I need for us!_  
_When the rain is pouring down_  
_And there's no one else around!_  
_I'll be your shelter now..._

And I'll be the one, you can run to  
I'll be the one, who's meant to love you now  
And always 'till our days are through

_You know I do... (Ooh!)_  
_You know I do... (Oh, you know, you know)_  
_Time to say the words (say it), never been so sure (been this sure)_  
_Wanna spend my life with you, (wanna spend my life with you)_

_You know I do... (I do, girl, yea I do)_  
_You know I do... (Oh, whoa...)_  
_Time to say the words, never been so sure_  
_Wanna spend my life with you_

_You know I do..._

**No one POV**

Families, friends and others gathered around for the joyous occasion. Smiles were barring no one of their presence. Even the two soon to be siblings who loathed each other couldn't fight the contagious urge.

The minister looked into the crowd before clearing his throat.

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered together here in the sign of God – and in the face of this company – to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony, which is commended to be honorable among all men; and therefore – is not by any – to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly – but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly. Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together – let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

No one dared to say anything; the couple was perfect.

"Marriage is the union of husband and wife in heart, body and mind. It is intended for their mutual joy – and for the help and comfort given on another in prosperity and adversity. But more importantly – it is a means through which a stable and loving environment may be attained.

Through marriage, Jeremy Hunter and Georgia Jones make a commitment together to face their disappointments – embrace their dreams – realize their hopes – and accept each other's failures. Jeremy Hunter and Georgia Jones will promise one another to aspire to these ideals throughout their lives together – through mutual understanding – openness – and sensitivity to each other.

We are here today – before God – because marriage is one of His most sacred wishes – to witness the joining in marriage of Jeremy Hunter and Georgia Jones. This occasion marks the celebration of love and commitment with which this man and this woman begin their life together. And now – through me – He joins you together in one of the holiest bonds. Who gives this woman in marriage to this man?"

Georgia's Father stepped up and faced the crowd. "Her family and friends gathered here today do."

The minister continued.

"This is a beginning and a continuation of their growth as individuals. With mutual care, respect, responsibility and knowledge comes the affirmation of each one's own life happiness, growth and freedom. With respect for individual boundaries comes the freedom to love unconditionally. Within the emotional safety of a loving relationship – the knowledge self-offered one another becomes the fertile soil for continued growth. With care and responsibility towards self and one another comes the potential for full and happy lives.

By gathering together all the wishes of happiness and our fondest hopes for Jeremy Hunter and Georgia Jones from all present here, we assure them that our hearts are in tune with theirs. These moments are so meaningful to all of us, for what greater thing is there for two human souls than to feel that they are joined together – to strengthen each other in all labor – to minister to each other in all sorrow – to share with each other in all gladness.

This relationship stands for love, loyalty, honesty and trust, but most of all for friendship. Before they knew love, they were friends, and it was from this seed of friendship that is their destiny. Do not think that you can direct the course of love – for love, if it finds you worthy, shall direct you.

Marriage is an act of faith and a personal commitment as well as a moral and physical union between two people. Marriage has been described as the best and most important relationship that can exist between them. It is the construction of their love and trust into a single growing energy of spiritual life. It is amoral commitment that requires and deserves daily attention. Marriage should be a lifelong consecration of the ideal of loving kindness – backed with the will to make it last."

Georgia and Jeremy faced each other and locked hands. The only people they witnessed in the moment were each other. Georgia volunteered to go first.

"Jeremy, we haven't know each other for too long. The first day that you came to my apartment to interrogate my daughter about burning down shake it up Chicago I saw you and knew it was love at first sight. I know that may sound cheesy but it's true. The day you asked me to marry you was one of the happiest days of my life. If I could change anything between us, I would've met you earlier. But I'm glad that I have you now because I can't imagine not being with you every day of my life. I promise to love you, care for you and thank God for letting me meet you. You're my second chance at happiness." As Georgia finished up with her vows the crowd awed at how precious they were.

"Jeremy, you may now exchange your vows." The minister said.

Jeremy took a deep breath and looked at his beautiful bride. "What she said." The crowd along with Georgia laughed.

"Honestly I don't think words would be enough to express what I feel about you. All I can say is I love you." The crowd awed even louder.

The minister smiled at the couple and turned to face Jeremy.

"Do you Jeremy Hunter take Georgia Jones to be your wife – to live together after God's ordinance – in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon her your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her as long as you both shall live?"

Jeremy: I do.

The minister turned to Georgia.

"Do you Georgia Jones take Jeremy Hunter to be your husband – to live together after God's ordinance – in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon him your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him as long as you both shall live?"

Georgia: I do.

Flynn stood between the couple holding the rings that symbolized their love for each other.

"What token of your love do you offer? Would you place the rings in my hand?" Flynn handed the minister the two gold bands and took his place next to the Logan once again.

"May these rings be blessed as the symbol of this affectionate unity. These two lives are now joined in one unbroken circle. Wherever they go – may they always return to one another. May these two find in each other the love for which all men and women year. May they grow in understanding and in compassion. May the home which they establish together be such a place that many hope for. By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Husband, you may now kiss your bride."

Jeremy reached down and locked lips for the first time with his now wife. Everyone erupted into cheers and applause as the couple raised their hands up signifying themselves as a whole.

* * *

**After the dance performed by the siblings… **

**Logan POV**

So its official, CeCe is now my step-sister. I knew this day would come but it was so soon. To be honest I don't know how I feel. I thought I would be angry but I'm not. We just did the dance and I had to dance with CeCe. We didn't fight about it. Our parents are married and they obviously love each other. Even CeCe knew better than to ruin this day by arguing with me.

I headed back to my table with two drinks for Rocky and I. I slipped in the seat next to her and handed her the drink.

"Thanks." She took a sip and set it down. For some reason she started staring at me. "What?" I was feeling a bit self conscious. Rocky has an intimidating stare. "I'm trying to read you." She answered like it was the most normal thing in the world. "Why?"

"I'm trying to see how you feel about all this." I actually laughed at her. Since when does she 'read me?' "You could've just asked. But I'm fine. My dad's happy and I'm gonna have another mom. I don't have a problem." I answered.

She gave the look. I've gotten pretty used to the look. She would cock her head to the side, raise her eyebrows and jut her lips out. "You know what I meant." I did know what she meant but I didn't know how to answer. I was conflicted. "I don't really know. But I don't think it'll be that big of a problem." A smile slowly spread across her face.

All around us people started standing up to dance. I spotted Deuce and Dina dancing closely together. CeCe was pulling Gunther out unto the dance floor. A slow song was playing so all the couples paired up. This reminded me of the day of my 17th birthday when Rocky asked me to dance. Now it was my turn.

I put a hand out. I didn't even have to say anything before she accepted it. We got on the dance floor and she instantly put her arms around my neck and rested her head on my shoulder. I put my hands around her and held her by her hips. The music slowly started.

**Kissin U **by** Miranda Cosgrove **

_Sparks fly  
It's like electricity  
I might die  
When I forget how to breathe  
You get closer and there is nowhere  
In this world I'd rather be  
Time stops  
Like everything around me  
Is frozen  
And nothing matters but these  
Few moments when you open  
My mind to things I've never seen_

_Cause when I'm kissin' you my senses come alive_  
_Almost like the puzzle piece I've been trying to find_  
_Falls right into place_  
_You're all that it takes_  
_My doubts fade away when I'm kissin' you_  
_When I'm kissin' you it all starts making sense_  
_And all the questions I've been asking in my head_  
_Like are you the one_  
_Should I really trust_  
_Crystal clear it becomes when I'm kissin' you_

Past loves  
They never got very far  
Walls up  
Made sure I guarded my heart  
And I promised I wouldn't do this

_'__Til I knew it was right for me  
But no one (no one)  
No guy that I met before  
Could make me (make me)  
Feel so right and secure  
And have you noticed I lose my focus  
And the world around me disappears_

_Cause when I'm kissin' you my senses come alive_  
_Almost like the puzzle piece I've been trying to find_  
_Falls right into place_  
_You're all that it takes_  
_My doubts fade away when I'm kissin' you_  
_When I'm kissin' you it all starts making sense_  
_And all the questions I've been asking in my head_  
_Like are you the one_  
_Should I really trust_  
_Crystal clear it becomes when I'm kissin' you_

_I've never felt nothing like this_  
_You're making me open up_  
_No point in even trying to fight this_  
_It kinda feels like it's love_

_Cause when I'm kissin' you my senses come alive_  
_Almost like the puzzle piece I've been trying to find_  
_Falls right into place_  
_You're all that it takes_  
_My doubts fade away when I'm kissing you_  
_When I'm kissin' you it all starts making sense_  
_And all the questions I've been asking in my head_  
_Like are you the one_  
_Should I really trust_  
_Crystal clear it becomes when I'm kissin' you_

Obviously I kissed her. The song said if I did a lot of questions would be answered and they were. I already knew I could trust but after that kiss, I really do think that she's the one.

We saw the group standing around talking and we joined them. Gunther was hugging CeCe from the back. Deuce and Dina were holding hands. Ty and Tinka though were standing very far apart. It's kind of sad that they're not together. Tinka does have a good reason for not wanting to take him back but Ty told me he didn't cheat, whatever that means. If he didn't cheat on Tinka then what happened?

"Hey guys." Rocky said as we approached them. CeCe moved out of Gunther's hold and walked over to me and Rocky. "Listen _Little_ _Scooter_, our parents are married now and if you're gonna be my new big brother you need to understand a few things. First I don't like sharing-"

I cut her off in the weirdest way. I didn't know what was going on through my head. I never imagined myself doing this. Not _**EVER**_. But I just did it, I hugged CeCe Jones. The whole word probably froze to watch this moment.

I awkwardly pulled back and scratched the back of my neck. No one said anything. I avoided all eye contact from everyone. Could this get any more awkward?

"Umm…what was that?" CeCe finally asked. I looked at her like I had no idea what she was talking about. "What was what?" I knew what she was talking about; I just didn't want to relive the moment. "You…hugged me…why?" Everyone leaned in and waited in anticipation for my answer.

"Well you called me your big brother. You always call me your step brother and I just thought that was a way to say thank you." Although I couldn't see her, I knew Rocky was smiling behind me.

"Oh, you're welcome, I guess." The moment was weird. We were actually being nice to each other. That's not normal. I think I prefer mean CeCe.

"Yeah this isn't working." I said. She let out a deep breath. I think she was relieved. "Oh good. If we're gonna go back to hating each other then I could tell you that I'm going to burn myself later because you touched me." I laughed. We might not have the special brother sister relationship like Ty and Rocky but I don't think we'll hate each other as much as we used to. We have our own special, _very_ special, relationship.

"Hey guys." We all turned around to face the last two people we expected to see.

"Trevor what are you doing here…with Emma?" Rocky asked. Trevor always pops up anytime we're together so I'm not as surprised with him as I am with Emma? Why was she here with him?

"Hey Rocky. Long time no see." There was a reason for that. She doesn't want to see his face.

"Congratulations CeCe and Logan on becoming siblings. I know that you guys don't always get along but I'm sure you'll work things out." I haven't talked to Emma since the day she we had our fight. Even though we have a class together I never saw her. I mentally blocked her out. I couldn't bring myself to forgive her. Rocky never found out about it. There are something's you just shouldn't tell people.

"Yeah yeah cut the crap, why are you here? If you're planning on crashing this wedding you should rethink that." CeCe still doesn't like Emma but I won't argue with her this time. I'm not really a fan of hers anymore.

Emma wasn't fazed by anything that CeCe said. She still had a friendly smile on her face. "I'm not crashing. I was invited. By Logan actually."

All eyes fell on me and frankly I didn't like all the attention. Maybe I did invite Emma but that was a long time ago: when we were best friends.

They were all staring at me waiting for me to say something. I need to drive all of this attention away.

"What are you doing here, Trevor? I'm pretty sure no one gave you an invite." Even though I ended up with Rocky, I still can't stand that guy. Turning on him was the best way to go.

What I didn't expect was that Emma was gonna talk for him. "When you invited me you said I could bring a friend." Yeah at the time I meant a cheerleader friend not this guy! "So I brought Trevor but we're not really friends," Good because that would be weird. Imagine them being _friends._ It's scary just thinking about it. "We're more than that. He's my boyfriend." If I was drinking something I probably would've done a spit take. When did this happen?

"You're together, together?" Gunther asked. Emma smiled again and locked hands with Trevor. He looked down at her and smiled. I never saw that coming. Who knew Emma and Trevor would end up together? (**Shoutout to Rocky9870. She knew)**

"Congats! I'm happy for both of you." Rocky said. I know she's a nice girl but she doesn't have to be nice to them. They don't deserve her sweetness.

Emma didn't say anything back. She took Trevor's hand and walked away. That was rude. Rocky didn't care though. Now that I think about it, I don't care either. I'm at my dad's wedding I should be happy. He's happy and I have a great new mom. Flynn is an awesome little brother and CeCe…she's not that bad actually. I have great friends who I know I can trust. But the best thing is that I finally got the girl I love. What more could I ask for?

**It's finished everyone! ****This was the last chapter of Jealous Much. It's a very sad day for me. The question is do you want a sequel? I could make one if you want it but it wouldn't be up soon. Two weeks tops. So tell me what you think in a REVIEW. For now, goodbye****.**


End file.
